Echoes
by Rebirth of the Phoenix
Summary: "Find me a girl who doesn't like me for my looks and then we'll talk." Sasuke Uchiha is about to realise that love waits for no man, and that it can, quite literally, bump into you when you least expect it. Sasusaku AU
1. An Introduction

**Echoes**

**Chapter One**

**An Introduction  
**

* * *

A warm blanket of sunlight spread across a neatly kept bedroom and over the sleeping occupant within. A bundle beneath the soft pink blankets stirred at the added warmth and struggled for a moment before freeing herself from her cosy cocoon and kicking the sheets to her feet. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and rested her head on the cool, unused pillow and remained in perfect stillness until another presence entered the room.

A sleepy smile spread across her lips as a furry head rested itself on the mattress by her head and a cold, wet nose nudged her cheek. The young woman laughed softly and reached out to pat the dog's head.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up." She yawned and stretched once more before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and resting them on the carpeted floor. She took a moment to grip the lush pile with her toes before heaving herself upright and following the her canine companion from the room.

Emerging into the hallway of her apartment, she shivered slightly at the cool floorboards beneath her feet briefly before continuing on, occasionally walking across a tatami mat on her way. At the end of the hall the girl paused and ran her fingers across the smooth wood of the side table, before trailing her fingers up to the play button on her answering machine.

'_Hey Sakura, it's just me… and that's Temari just in case you've already forgotten me! Sorry about ringing so late, you're probably in bed already, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in town for a while from Monday. Gaara will be around too but Kankuro's got to hold down the fort here in Suna. Anyway just give me a call when you're actually awake and I'll tell you more. Take care!'_

Sakura smiled upon hearing her friend's voice drift from the machine and moved into the kitchen upon hearing an impatient bark.

"My, my, we are hungry this morning aren't we Metsuki?" Sakura giggled at the audible sound of the Labrador's tail hitting the ground. Metsuki bounded over to her form and gave her hand an affectionate lick. Sakura laughed once more and moved across the small kitchen, reaching into one of the lower cupboards and pulling out a tin of dog food. Opening the drawer adjacent to the cupboard, Sakura found the can opener and proceeded to serve breakfast to her faithful friend.

While Metsuki ate in the kitchen, Sakura retreated her steps to her bedroom and searched through her wardrobe for something to wear. Glad that it was Saturday, she moved to the casual side of her clothes and ran her fingers across the labels before pulling out a pair of wide leg jeans and a simple vest top. Dressing quickly Sakura moved across the hallway to the bathroom and completed her morning rituals. She ran a comb through her hair and decided it would suffice before returning to the kitchen and walking to the adjoining living room. She sat on the sofa and grimaced as she realised she had actually taken a seat on her bag. Pulling the small messenger bag from beneath her she reached into it and checked that everything was still there: keys, money, ID tags. With everything present she called for Metsuki and the large dog came lolling into the room immediately.

"Full now boy?" The hound rested his head on Sakura's knee and the girl smiled. "How about we go out and meet Ino-pig today? Maybe I'll grab lunch with her or something and catch up." Nodding to herself she reached forward towards the coffee table where she knew she had left Metsuki's harness the night before.

The dog remained obediently still as Sakura fastened the harness to him and stood up as Sakura did, her grip secure on his leash. Metsuki led her to the door and Sakura pulled it shut behind her but not before grabbing her most essential accessory from the table next to the door.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not pleased.

This in itself was not an unusual occurrence, nor was the reason for his displeasure.

"Naruto!"

The blonde man in question looked up to see his fuming, raven haired friend stalking toward him. Naruto's eyes widened in alarm before dropping the plastic cup that he had just gotten from the water cooler in the office hallway and retreating rapidly into his own office. He did not have time to lock the door behind him however, and was thrown to the floor as Sasuke burst into the office seconds after him.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell was that for?" Naruto groaned and heaved himself up off of the floor.

The seething onyx-eyed male in the doorway glared at him. "What is this I hear about you getting drunk on Friday and giving _my_ number to women that I have never met before?"

Naruto blinked, apparently feeling quite perturbed. "Huh?" He managed weakly. "I don't remember doing that… then again I can't remember much about last night. Are you sure I gave your number out Teme?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sasuke began sarcastically. "Why don't you ask the three dozen women that have been ringing me since last night, who all told me that a loud blonde man had given them the number and told them that I was looking for a wife!"

Naruto laughed nervously and took several steps backwards, putting his desk in between Sasuke and himself. "You aren't looking for a wife are you?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, obviously irked. "I'm not even looking for a girlfriend, and it does not make me happy to have air headed fan girls twittering down the phone to me at all hours of the day either. This is the third time in as many months that I've had to change my phone number, and it's usually because of your big mouth!"

"You know what Teme? I think you should get yourself a girlfriend, it might loosen you up a bit."

Sasuke snorted derisively. "How about you find me a girl with half a brain that doesn't try to jump me because of my looks and then we'll talk."

Naruto sat down at his desk, apparently deciding that Sasuke was not about to throw him out the window, and reclined lazily. "I'd be happy to break your nose Sasuke-teme, if it'd get the fan girls off your back."

"Watch it Naruto," Sasuke snapped as he left for his office next door. "Kakashi's signed us in for practice on the firing range this afternoon and I may just… _slip_ with gun."

Naruto performed a choice hand gesture to Sasuke's back as he left the room, deciding he shouldn't test his friend's patience anymore than he already had.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he sat behind his desk in the Konoha Police Department complex. It was just before noon and already he felt like pulling his hair from his head. He couldn't really hold a grudge against Naruto however, it was just the way the blonde idiot was. The pair had met in high school, both with a passion to be the best in all they did but for entirely different reasons.

Naruto craved success because he wanted to be wanted. His parents had died when he was a baby and growing up in an orphanage had left little chances to have someone focus all their attention on you.

Sasuke's desire to succeed was due to the fact he did have a family. His older brother, Itachi was a child prodigy, exceptionally smart and already a successful shareholder in his father's company. Itachi had been showered with praise for as long as Sasuke could remember, while Sasuke was lucky if his father even glanced in his direction. Regardless of the amount of effort that Sasuke put into his pursuits, whether it be school, sports or otherwise, it just never seemed to appease Fugaku Uchiha. His mother on the other hand was the light of his young life. Mikoto was a gentle, loving wife and mother and always made sure that Sasuke felt loved at all times.

Deciding that enough was enough, Sasuke did not enter into his father's banking corporation straight after high school. Instead he went to university and got a degree in criminal psychology, and after graduating he joined the Konoha police force as a criminal investigator.

His father had not been pleased.

To Sasuke that was immaterial however, and he loved every moment he spent chasing down criminals out in the field and sat in a lab late at night pouring over clues. Initially the only down side of his job had been his partner; it was safe to say that Naruto Uzamaki possessed more balls than brains. After a year of working as partners however, the duo, forever in competition since school, had found themselves functioning as a well-oiled machine. Sasuke provided the brains, Naruto's gut instincts turned out to be shockingly accurate most of the time, and they were both skilled enough to pack a mean punch.

The twenty-five year old stretched his arms out and cast a look at the time on the computer screen. Deciding that he had enough time to go and get some lunch outside of the KPD complex (Kakashi was notorious for being late for his engagements at any rate), he stood up and grabbed his jacket from its place on the back of his chair.

* * *

Sakura sighed happily as she walked down the pavement with Metsuki trotting contentedly beside her. They had had a pleasant stroll from the apartment, basking in the early summer warmth, taking their time to reach Ino's workplace; her family's flower shop.

The noise of the streets surrounded Sakura, she listened to the sound of the traffic, people talking as she passed and the occasional interlude of music as she passed an open window. She loved walking though the streets, they always seemed so alive and vibrant, although sometimes she would take the route that led through Konoha's beautiful park and just let the quiet ambiance of nature surround her.

She was occasionally jostled by some people as she allowed Metsuki to pull her through the thriving mass of bodies, but she did not mind. Metsuki took a left onto a new street, and as Sakura realised that Ino's shop would be just a few more roads away, she was knocked to the floor by someone who was obviously in a rush.

The air left her body in a rush as she landed hard on her bottom, and she immediately felt Metsuki nudging at her cheek with his nose.

The person whom she had collided with groaned slightly from somewhere in front of her, and Sakura could only gather that they had taken a tumble too.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he heaved himself off of the floor. He had been in a rush, having let his lunch break run over a little too long and had run slap bang into another person as he hurried back to the complex. Suddenly realising that he was no longer carrying the cup of coffee he had been bringing with him back to the office, he looked down and scowled when he saw that he now had a rather large coffee stain on his thigh.

Feeling decidedly bitter, he couldn't help but snap at his impromptu obstacle.

"Watch where you're going next time yeah? What are you, blind?"

"Actually," a cool voice came from the floor. "I am."

Sasuke's eyes snapped downwards so quickly it hurt. Sat before him was a petite, pink haired woman, whose cheek was currently being nuzzled by a large, black Labrador wearing a distinctively yellow collar. He also noticed that scattered on the floor between them, along with the girl's bag and Sasuke's empty coffee cup, was a white, retractable stick.

Feeling like a bigger jerk than he had ever felt before, Sasuke immediately started to grovel.

"I am extremely sorry miss, here let me help you." As he reached out to take her arm however, the dog by her side let out a low growl causing Sasuke to pause.

"Metsuki, stop it," she chided softly. Allowing Sasuke to pull her gently to her feet, she smiled. "It's fine, I know that we always say things in the heat of the moment and you obviously didn't know." She paused and grinned a rather pretty smile. "Besides, it has been a while since I've had the opportunity to make someone feel so guilty."

Guilty. That pretty much summed up Sasuke's feelings. "Please, is there someway I can make it up to you?"

The woman before Sasuke laughed, and it struck him that she was young, definitely no older than he was. "Well, I would appreciate it if you could hand me my bag and stick, and perhaps if you wouldn't mind giving me your name?"

A little surprised by the second request, Sasuke did not hesitate to pick up the bag and white stick from the pavement and tell her his name as he passed them to her.

"Sakura Haruno," she smiled. "And it was nice meeting you Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke, please, and it was?"

Sakura reached down to find Metsuki's lead. "Oh, yes. It was different and what is life after all without variety?" She nodded with a very good estimate as to where he stood and carried on her previous path.

"Have a good day, Sasuke!"

He blinked, then blinked again for good measure. "You too, Sakura." He mumbled before looking at his wristwatch. Damn, he was now _very_ late.

* * *

**Thank you for reading (unless of course you skipped the chapter just to read this author's note), and to anyone who clicked on this thinking I'd posted another ATLA story, I apologise.**

**This is my first venture into writing Naruto fan fiction, although I've been in the grasp of the fandom for a good few months, and I've been itching to post this for a while so I finally took the plunge. I'm not one hundred per cent savvy on all things Naruto, but I've got a good general grasp I think.**

**This is obviously an AU, so any OOC-ness would be due to the fact that it's a different time and different circumstances. Don't worry though, I'm not going to have Sasuke running around throwing flowers in the air… _hmm_.**

**If I've completely screwed something up, you like the story, or you'd just like to ask me something, then please do not hesitate to get in touch and yell at me, berate me, or just plain praise me… whatever floats your boat.**

**I hope to have a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope it's just as enjoyable for you to read.**


	2. Networking

* * *

**Echoes**

**Chapter Two**

**Networking**

* * *

Sasuke entered the KPD shooting range to find Naruto already firing away at the targets on the opposite end of the long room. The loud blonde did not notice as his friend shrugged off his jacket and picked up a pair of goggles and ear muffs before accepting a small-bore rifle from the range officer. 

Sasuke moved swiftly over to the cubicle next to Naruto and unleashed a torrent of bullets into the paper target. Naruto, having seen the target next to his rapidly become Swiss-cheese, paused in his own firing. He waited until Sasuke moved to change the clip before tapping his agitated friend on the shoulder.

The brooding Uchiha yanked his safety gear off before turning to face Naruto.

"What?"

"Geez Teme, you're even more uptight than usual, and you were late, plus there's a big stain on your trousers and-"

"Shut up Dobe. I know all that."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "What happened while you were out?"

"Who said I went out?" Sasuke busied himself with reloading his gun.

"You weren't in your office."

There was a long moment of silence in which Naruto tipped back and forwards on the balls of his feet watching as his friend turned the firearm over in his hands.

"I bumped into someone on my way back and knocked them over."

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "And that's how you got that stain?"

Sasuke nodded. "I yelled at her to watch where she was going."

"A girl? Not very gentlemanly of you, but we all say things like that I suppose. Don't beat yourself up so much." Naruto turned to go back to his booth but Sasuke's next words froze him in his tracks.

"She was blind."

The blonde gaped at Sasuke for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "You told a blind person to _watch _where they were going? Wow, no wonder you feel like a jerk."

"Hn. I didn't know she was blind." 

Naruto grinned. "I wish I could meet her, I've been trying for years to make you feel horrible about yourself."

Sasuke was saved coming up with a reply when Kakashi entered the shooting range. The tall silver haired man looked between the two men and sighed.

"I have no idea what you two have been talking about but lets keep fatalities to a minimum shall we?"

Naruto cast Sasuke a teasing look before practically skipping over to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi! You'll never guess what Sasuke did on his lunch break!"

* * *

"Hey Ino." 

The scent of dozens of different types of flowers drifted into Sakura's nose as she entered the Yamanaka flower shop. The beautiful perfumes in the air made it be one of Sakura's favourite places to be.

"Sakura!" Her friend's bright voice sounded surprised. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

Sakura allowed Metsuki to pull her over to Ino. "Neither did I, but I thought we could go get lunch or something."

"Sounds good, business has been a little slow today."

Sakura listened as Ino moved over to the front door and turned the lock. "We'll go out the back way and… um Sakura? Why have you got chewing gum on your backside?"

"Huh?" Sakura reached down and lightly felt the seat of her jeans. Sure enough there was a conspicuous wad of gum. She felt the giggles rising in her throat. "Oh, that's rather embarrassing. It must have happened when Sasuke knocked me down."

"Sasuke? Since when do you know a Sasuke?" Ino was beside her again, looping her arm through Sakura's before tugging her to the rear of the shop. "Come on, you can tell me everything over some lunch."

* * *

Sasuke was once again sat in his office, failing miserably in his attempts to concentrate on the files before him. At the shooting range he had tried unsuccessfully to ignore Naruto and Kakashi's sniggering and had had to suffer their teasing ever since. 

It wasn't their childish antics which irked him, he was forced to deal with that on a regular basis. No, the thing bothering him was why he felt like such an idiot over a genuine mistake. He had said worse things to strangers without feeling any remorse, so why should a remark (which in any other circumstances would have not been all that insulting) cause him so much strife?

Perhaps it was that he had inadvertently mocked a young women who had no control over the fact she couldn't see. Maybe it was because she hadn't bit back at him for him below-the-belt barb. Or it could be that even after the potentially hurtful words had left his mouth, the small, pink-haired girl had not stopped smiling. Indeed she had apparently found the whole incident rather amusing and had treated him like they were friends, or at least casual acquaintances.

Sasuke sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair, making the already spiky strands even wilder. In some weird way it made him feel like a miserable dolt; here he was, often brooding and with nothing really wrong with his life (dysfunctional family aside), and yet a blind girl, who would never get to see her wedding, or her children, was smiling brightly as though she hadn't a care in the world.

Sasuke shook his head, it was not like him to dwell in his thoughts like this; he was most definitely a focused worker, and if there was work to do you could bet he would get it done. 

So why couldn't he get thoughts of Sakura out of his head?

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stared at her pink-haired friend and watched as she took another bite into her sandwich. 

"I can't believe he'd say something like that!" Ino was quite outraged at Sakura's earlier experience. "What a complete-!"

"Ino," her friend cut in, "it's fine, really. He didn't know and he was very apologetic about it when he realised. I found it very funny."

"Yeah, well you would." Ino muttered placing her chin on her hand and chasing a cherry tomato around her plate. Beneath the table Metsuki's tail rhythmically thumped across her feet as the dog found himself caught up in a dream.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura pushed her empty plate away from herself and reclined further in her seat. The light breeze played through her hair as the two girls ate their food at a pleasant little patio restaurant.

"You're a weird person, Sakura. No one should be so happy all the time."

Sakura scoffed at her friend's words. "Well what do you get out of life by being miserable? I'd much rather be happy than sad."

Ino made a non-committal noise and abandoned the rest of her salad. "Sasuke… hm, that name rings a bell somewhere in my mind, but I don't know why." She drummed her fingers against the white, tablecloth for a moment before sighing. "I don't know. I don't suppose you got a surname too did you?" She joked, not expecting it to help any.

"Yes, Uchiha."

Ino stopped drumming immediately. "No wonder it sounded familiar! The Uchiha's are a very wealthy family you know." Ino was an expert when it came to gossip and knew the ins and outs of Konoha's big families like the back of her hand. "Let's see, Sasuke Uchiha." She thoughts for a moment before grinning. "Yes, I remember now. Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest member of the Uchiha family. His dad owns a chain of banks, brings in a lot of money and the oldest son, Itachi, is something of a genius."

Ino paused for a moment and watched as Sakura's face screwed up in confusion. "They named their son 'weasel'?"

Ino almost fell out of her chair. "I just told you that the guy who knocked you down was big money and all you can think about is his brother's weird name!?"

Sakura shrugged. "Is that why you knew Sasuke's name?"

"Partly. You see he didn't join his father's company like everyone expected him to. He joined KPD and I think he's partnered with that loud guy that Hinata likes."

Sakura nodded. Hinata Hyuuga was another of her very good friends and her cousin, Neji, worked in the pathology department for Konoha Police. "I'm guessing Hinata met her crush through her cousin?"

Ino chuckled. "That or Tenten, she's almost as good a matchmaker as I am." 

Both the girls shared a laugh at that. Tenten, the final component to their group of friends was a notorious tomboy. She loved all thinks sharp or dangerous and worked with Neji trying to decipher what type of weapon may have inflicted a wound on a body.

"I don't think Hinata's ever talked to that guy, she's too shy."

Sakura sighed in agreement. "She'll get there eventually, she just takes some time. Oh! Before I forget, Temari called and said she and Gaara are going to be in town from Monday. It might be nice if we all do something?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Ino smiled ad looked at her watch. "I'm going to have to be getting back to the shop now, Sakura. Want to come with?"

Sakura stood up, Metsuki doing the same beside her. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do today."

* * *

"Sasuke." 

The onyx eyed male looked up to find Kakashi stood at his door.

"Have you come to mock me some more?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kakashi grinned beneath his ever present mask (of which no one had ever figured out its purpose), and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Neji said he's found something on that sample you sent him last week."

Sasuke stood from the pile of unfinished work and strolled over to the door, pausing in front of his mentor. "I sent Hyuuga a lot of samples last week." It was true, there had been a particularly unpleasant death at one of Konoha's top restaurants. The victim, a prominent figure in the science of genetic engineering, had suddenly gone into a violent seizure and died a little more than two hours later.

"Ah well, he didn't give me the specifics," Kakashi shrugged. "He just said you might find it interesting." 

Sasuke nodded and moved past the taller man. "Does Naruto know?"

"I don't know where he's gone, he's not in his office."

Sasuke groaned and nodded, heading down the hallway to the lifts. His partner was most likely over at the canine training facility arguing with Inuzuka. The metal doors slid open and Sasuke stepped in to the cool, metal box. He pressed the button for the second basement level and the doors closed before him.

KPD's pathology department was located in the cool sub-levels of the complex, and an ever-present chill permeated the windowless corridors. Sasuke walked briskly down the gently sloping floor, bypassing the morgue and entering the first lab on his right.

At first glance the room appeared empty but as Sasuke took a few steps into the sterile room, he caught sight of the long-haired Hyuuga seated behind a computer screen. He cleared his throat and Neji looked up.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga. What is it you think you've found?"

Neji moved over to an incubator at the back of the room and returned with a sealed vial of colourless crystals. He placed it down on the desk between himself and Sasuke and sat back behind his computer.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, picking up the vial and peering at the contents within.

"It's strychnine." Neji said simply. "We found residues of the crystal form in the victim's soup bowl.

"A poison?"

"Yes, but a rather gruesome one. Strychnine causes muscle spasms which get more violent on contact, starting with the head and neck and eventually completely scrambles the neural pathways which control breathing. Death usually comes two to three hours after exposure."

Sasuke frowned at the vial lying innocently in his hands.

"What I don't get," Neji continued, "is why someone chose strychnine specifically. There are a lot of other poisons which act more discreetly. Why cause such a scene?"

"Maybe they wanted to be noticed. Perhaps they had a motive to get people to take notice of this death." Sasuke muttered lowly.

Neji narrowed his pale eyes. "You think it could have been an activist? Genetic engineering is a touchy subject after all."

"Perhaps. But I don't imagine it can be easy to get a hold of such a poison."

"We say that about every drug, poison and toxin we look into." A new voice entered the conversation and Sasuke turned to see Tenten arriving with some bagged and bloodied bullets.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Shikamaru and Chouji's case." She replied in a way of explanation. She deposited the evidence in the tray on her desk before turning to grin wickedly at the Uchiha stood in front of Neji. "So, I heard about you're little incident with dear Sakura-chan this morning."

Sasuke's eyes immediately narrowed. "How did you know about that?" A sudden thought seemed to strike him. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Tenten nodded. "It's a small world you know. I've been friends with Sakura for years, along with Hinata and another girl called Ino. Actually, Ino jut got off the phone to me ranting about how some jerk had knocked Sakura over and asked if she was blind." 

Neji cut in. "What's wrong with that?" He knew of Sakura from Hinata but had never actually met her.

"Sakura _is_ blind."

Neji snorted and Sasuke glowered. 

"Yes, well if you are done having a laugh at my expense I'll just be going." He deposited the vial containing the strychnine back on the Hyuuga's desk before turning to leave.

"Oh Sasuke!" Tenten called. "Before I forget, my friend Ino had suggested, seeing as how some of our other friends are going to be in town next week, that we have a big get together at the Hyuuga mansion."

"And that involves me how?"

Tenten sighed. "Neji's going to be there," she did not allow the coffee-haired man to cut her off. "And Hinata will want Naruto to come along, seeing as how she likes him." Again she ignored the noises of protest from Neji. "So in the end we decided that we should just invite everyone! Sakura will be there too, the least you could do would be to apologise."

"I did apologise!" Sasuke said defensively.

"Well do it again."

Tenten smirked as Sasuke grunted and turned from the lab, the back of his neck burning uncomfortably.

* * *

**  
**

**I had the urge to write something (never mind that I'm procrastinating on college work) and I'm having a block on my other story. This chapter was really just introducing most of the others and setting up for future chapters. **

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and a big thank you to those who reviewed!**


	3. Cross My Heart

* * *

**Echoes**

**Chapter Three**

**Cross My Heart

* * *

  
**

"_Sakura, you're sitting rather close to the television, don't you think?"_

_Kei Haruno almost laughed when his fourteen year old daughter sent a glare in his direction - she was a stubborn one alright._

"_I mean it Sakura, you shouldn't sit that close."_

_Kei watched in satisfaction as his only child got up off the floor and moved over to the sofa. Taking a seat, Sakura slouched moodily and stared at the floor. Kei tilted his head in confusion and sighed._

"_Sakura, I thought you wanted to watch the film."_

"_I do." Sakura mumbled._

"_Then why are you staring at the floor?"_

_Sakura looked up at her father and grimaced. "I can't see the television from here."_

_Kei frowned and glanced between Sakura and the screen in the corner. "You can't see it?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "It's blurry, it's giving me a headache."_

_Kei sat down beside his daughter. "What about at school? Can you see the board?"_

"_I swapped seats so I could sit closer to the front but I can't see everything."_

"_How long has this been going on?" Kei was concerned for his little girl. She'd had no problems with her sight before, and nothing of the sort ran in the family._

"_I don't know," Sakura shrugged. "I guess a couple of months ago I started having a little trouble but I wasn't really bothered by it until a few weeks ago, but now it's gotten really bad."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Sakura offered no answer and merely tucked her feet up beneath her. Kei sighed and ruffled the girl's hair._

"_I've got to go back over to the base now but when I come back I'm going to make an appointment at the opticians, okay?"_

_Kei stood up to leave but was stopped by the thin arms wrapping around him a hug. Smiling down at his daughter he returned the hug, trying to provide her with reassurance. It did not take a genius to see that Sakura was put out by her blurred vision, but he would do everything in his power to make it better._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura groaned as her mind slipped back into consciousness. She couldn't remember what her dreams had been about but she felt secure and warm wrapped up in her blankets and was loathe to get out of her bed. Rubbing at her eyes, she turned onto her side and enjoyed the pleasant feeling of rhythmic warm breathing passing over her face.

She tensed.

Breathing?

Wait…

There was someone in her bed!

With a loud scream, Sakura shot away from the source of the breathing and tumbled out of bed, landing on the floor with an audible thump. There was a moment of silence before hysterical laughter broke out from the direction of her bed.

Sakura stilled. She doubted that any self-respecting homicidal maniac would break down into fits of girlish laughter. Besides, she _knew_ that voice.

"Temari?"

The laughter subsided and Sakura heard the bedsprings groan as someone stood up. "Hello to you too Sakura. You're certainly active in the mornings aren't you?"

"Active!?" Sakura tried not to screech. "I thought there was someone in my bed!"

"There _was_ someone in your bed." Temari pointed out.

Sakura sighed, knowing that it was pointless to answer back. "How did you get in?"

Temari tugged the pink-haired girl to her feet and hugged her. "I've got a spare key, remember?"

Letting the hug drop, Sakura stepped back and allowed Temari to scrutinise her appearance.

"Hmm, you're looking well. I still think you could stand to gain few pounds though."

Sakura laughed and headed out of the room. "Try telling that to Metsuki. I get too much exercise from chasing him around to gain weight."

Temari trotted after the younger girl and grinned upon entering the living room. Her little brother was sat on the settee with Metsuki lying across his lap. The red-head looked vaguely irked at the unwanted attention but seemed determined to maintain his stoic façade.

"Aw, looks like Gaara's found a friend." Temari smirked at the glare she received and moved to sit on the closest armchair.

"Hello Gaara," Sakura greeted, moving towards the kitchen. She smiled when the quiet boy murmured his reply, and she set about making breakfast for herself, after being assured that her friends had eaten on their way from Suna.

While she waited for the kettle to boil she put down food for Metsuki, prompting the Labrador to leave his perch on the disgruntled male.

"So," Temari began, "what are we going to do today?"

Sakura put two slices of bread in the toaster and sighed. "Well I don't know about you two but I've got to go to work."

"Oh, well you're no fun. I wanted to catch up with you today, Gaara and I will be rather busy from tomorrow."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and tapped her fingernails on the breakfast bar. "Well Ino has taken it upon herself to organise a party so we can all catch up tonight… although knowing Ino she's probably invited enough people to fill up the Hyuuga mansion."

Temari snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "So much for spending time with just our friends." She watched as Sakura popped the slightly burnt bread from the toaster. "Are you sure you can't take the day off work?"

"Nope," Sakura muttered around a mouthful of toast. "I love my job too much."

Sakura paid no mind as Temari remarked that it was _'just plain weird'_ to actually like working, and headed back to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Teme!"

Sasuke glared fiercely at the blonde idiot who burst unceremoniously into his office. "Dobe."

Naruto let the insult slide in favour of sitting on his best friend's desk. Said friend nearly snapped his pen in frustration as Naruto parked his rear directly on some reports he needed to review and sign.

"Move idiot! I have work to do."

"See, that's your problem," Naruto began sagely. "You're too focused on work. However the great Uzumaki has brought your salvation."

Sasuke sighed and placed his pen down on the desk, resigning himself to suffering Naruto's presence. "And what would that be?"

"A party at the Hyuuga mansion tonight!"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's excited, shining blue eyes and almost felt a twinge of regret at shooting him down. "I already know."

The blonde very nearly deflated, his grin slipping from his face. "You do?" At the nod from his ebony-haired pal, Naruto huffed childishly. "Well I can't believe that _you_ knew about a party before I did. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. Tenten told me when I went to see Neji."

Naruto nodded in understanding and replaced the grin on his face. "So can I get a ride with you?"

"I'm not going."

"What! Why not you miserable hermit?"

Naruto was very much immune to the withering glare that Sasuke sent him. "I have better things to do with my time than make small talk with people that I don't even know."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" There was, of course no reply from Sasuke. "Oh I get it, it must be _so_ entertaining sitting in your house all alone. Besides I know why you really don't want to go."

"Really?" Sasuke tugged the report he had been working on from under Naruto and tried once more to get some work done.

"Yep!" Naruto smirked. "It's because that blind girl will be there, isn't it?"

The pen froze in Sasuke's hand as he turned disbelieving eyes. "How do you know she's going to be there?"

Naruto poked his tongue out mischievously. "I heard about the party from Kiba, who heard about it from Neji's cousin Hinata, who was told by Neji that you knocked down Sakura, who is one of Tenten's best friends." Sasuke blinked as Naruto paused for breath, trying to decide whether he followed his friend's ramblings. "Well it turns out that Hinata is apparently also friends with Sakura." There was a slight pause as Naruto contemplated something, before he suddenly let out a snigger. "Hey, Teme isn't funny that everyone already seems to know her apart from us?"

"Hilarious." Sasuke replied dryly.

"So are you going to come tonight or are you too chicken?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do, and unfortunately he knew that it would probably work and he would indeed end up at the Hyuuga mansion.

Groaning in frustration the annoyed male shoved his best friend off his desk and pointed to the door. "I'll come if you leave me alone and let me get some work done, Dobe."

Naruto threw him a wide grin as he left the room and Sasuke knew that he had just been played for a fool.

* * *

"Saki?"

Sakura felt a tugging on her sleeve and smiled, crouching down to sit on her haunches. "Akio? What's wrong?"

An angry puff of air came from the young boy in front of her and tickled Sakura's nose. "I'm going on holiday tomorrow with Mommy and Daddy."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I'm gonna miss a lot of lessons if I go… I like coming here and learning things."

Sakura laughed softly and moved to sit cross-legged on the floor. When Sakura had been young she had decided that when she grew up she wanted to be a doctor, and the dream had stayed with her as she grew up. Unfortunately when she reached her teens she had realised that she would never be able to be a surgeon like she had always wanted; it was one of the few times that going blind had stopped her from achieving something.

She hadn't thought much on what she would like to do about a career as she battled with her failing eyesight, it had been the last thing on her mind. By the time she reached sixteen she was completely blind and along with attending mainstream school she took extra lessons to learn how to live in a dark world. She was taught how to read Braille and how to manoeuvre safely. Eventually Sakura was confident in taking care of herself again and decided she wanted to live her life to the full. When she was eighteen she had been taught how to work with Metsuki and since then she had felt truly independent.

Only one thing had kept niggling at the back of her mind; work. She wanted something to fill up her days though she couldn't think of anything that she might like to do. Then, one day whilst receiving a visit from her doctor, Tsunade, who had become a very good friend to Sakura over the years, they had hit upon the idea of Sakura working in the hospital with blind children.

True, it wasn't quite the job she had dreamed of as a young girl, but it was rewarding nonetheless and Sakura was just glad that she could give back the support she had received to others.

Every week, Monday to Friday, Sakura would show up in the paediatric department at Konoha General Hospital and spend the day with children in a specially set-aside room, supporting them as they too were taught coping skills from an instructor. So many kids came in and out over the course of the day, each one in differing circumstances from the last; some were totally blind, others were partially sighted. Most of the children attended mainstream school and merely supplemented their studies with what the nurses and specialists in the hospital could teach them. The only constant day to day was that Sakura enjoyed herself every time and the children did too.

Akio was relatively new at these lessons and he had taken to them like a duck to water. The first day he had spent at the hospital, Akio had told Sakura (very matter-of-factly for an eight year old) that he had Cone-Rod Dystrophy (though he horribly mispronounced it as any small child would be expected to), and that his mother and father had decided he should learn how to cope with blindness before he lost his sight completely when he got older.

The little boy had grown on Sakura in no time at all and he often spent his hours at the hospital glued to Sakura's side.

"Ah, don't worry Akio, I'll make sure to fill you in on everything you've missed when you get back. Where are you going on holiday?"

And just like that, the little boy was his usual bright self, taking a vast amount of pleasure in telling Sakura all about the things he was going to do when he was away. Eventually, as most eight year old children are prone, Akio lost his train of thought as something more important occurred to him.

"Hey, Saki? Where's Metsuki today?"

Akio was not the first one to inquire about her faithful friend's absence and Sakura smiled at the boy. "I left him with some friends today. Metsuki decided to keep them company."

"Will he be here when I get back from my holiday?"

"I promise you he will."

Akio's small hand patted the back of Sakura's and he gave a rather grave sigh. "Just make sure he is, Saki. Remember, a promise has to be kept."

Fighting back laughter, Sakura nodded and reaffirmed her pledge. Seemingly satisfied, Akio left to play with some of the other children before his parents came to pick him up. Sakura took a seat in the corner of the room and listened to the giggles and shouts of happiness and allowed herself a moment to wonder how Gaara and Temari were faring.

* * *

"Really Gaara, I never knew you were such an animal lover. Had I known then we could have gotten a dog of our own."

Temari smirked at her disgruntled younger brother; it was hard for him to look quite so threatening while Metsuki had his head propped on the redhead's knee, fast asleep and apparently very comfortable. Temari took a moment to muse on the stress-relieving benefits of pets (maybe it _would_ help Gaara), before the ringing of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

She exchanged a look with her brother before moving to open the front door.

Temari was hardly surprised to find Ino stood at the threshold of Sakura's apartment, though the same could not be said about Ino.

"Temari? I didn't expect you guys to be here this early."

Temari stepped aside and let her fellow blonde into the flat. "Ah, you know me, I'm not really one for waiting around. Gaara and I snuck in this morning to wake Sakura up."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the girls. They got on perfectly fine, but they weren't exactly close friends. Sakura often told them that they were too much alike for their own good, and because of this Ino and Temari would sometimes ruffle one another's feathers.

A diversion came in the shape of Metsuki skidding around the corner and bounding towards Ino. The woman crouched down to intercept the Lab and turned to Temari.

"Is Sakura here?"

"Nope, she's still at work. She just thought that Metsuki might like a day off from screaming children."

Ino gave the dog one last pat before straightening up and following Temari into the living room. "I couldn't remember if Sakura was working today or not, but I thought I'd come over and start work on her outfit for tonight."

"You still like to play dress up I see," Temari smirked. "What would you have done if Sakura wasn't in?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "You aren't the only one with a spare key you know. Oh hey, Gaara." Ino sent a flirtatious smile in the male's direction… she wasn't particularly attracted to Gaara but she could still appreciate a handsome man when she saw one.

Looking at the clock Ino was satisfied to see that it was lunch time. She had made Sakura promise to be around in the afternoon so they could get ready for the party at the Hyuuga mansion.

As if answering her thoughts, Ino heard the front door open and close before Sakura walked in to the room.

Metsuki was positively quivering in excitement of seeing his mistress again and quite happily trotted over to her.

Sakura called out a greeting to Gaara and Temari and turned her attention to Metsuki.

Ino grinned mischievously realising Sakura didn't know she was there. Not one to let such an opportunity pass, the blonde dynamo pounced on her unsuspecting friend and shouted a loud "BOO!".

Sakura screeched and flailed, trying to get away while Ino fought to contain laughter.

"Oooh Ino!" Sakura fumed. "I know it was you, Pig. What is it with people trying to scare me today?"

"Chill out Forehead, I just came to make you pretty for tonight."

Sakura frowned and reached towards her wristwatch, pressing a button on the side. A computerised voice announced that the time twelve fifty-four pm, and Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino. "We still have six hours before the party starts."

"Yeah, but I want to get there earlier to see how Hinata has done setting stuff up. Besides, it's going to take a lot of time if I have to work on you too."

Sakura's affronted noise was promptly ignored as Ino grasped her wrist and began to pull her towards the bedroom.

Sakura turned her head in the direction of her other friends and mouthed a plea for help. Needless to say she was quite disgruntled to hear peals of laughter from Temari and even a low chuckle from Gaara.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Sakura was wishing for a meteor strike, the next ice age, the overtaking of humanity by artificially intelligent technology, _anything_ to get her away from the demon she called her friend.

Poked, plucked and powdered, Sakura felt like she had just undergone some sort of freakish torture session. She felt Ino's hands ruffle her hair once more before stepping away from her. "Perfect. Oh you look so lovely Sakura. I do good work."

Bright jade eyes narrowed in Ino's direction. "Why is all this necessary for a simple party?"

"Simple?" Ino sounded affronted. "You know me better than that Sakura. There's going to be a lot of people there tonight. Most importantly however, all the friends that we haven't seen in ages are going to be around too."

Sakura knew that it was pointless arguing with Ino and instead walked over to the floor length mirror next to her wardrobe. She hadn't chosen to put a mirror in here for herself of course, it was more for Ino's benefit as her friend spent a lot of her time in Sakura's apartment.

Sakura heard Ino rustling through cosmetics, getting started on her own makeup it would seem, and felt significantly less foolish about what she was about to do. Running her hands down her dress, Sakura judged the neckline and cut of her dress. It was a little shorter than she was comfortable with, but not offensively so, just a few inches above the knees. The material had a lovely softness to it, and Sakura felt that the slight weight of it was comforting. Her fingers found cool metal as her hand brushed over the under bust of her dress.

She knew it was pointless to stand in front of mirror as a blind person, but as a young woman barely out of her teens, going through the motions of 'checking her appearance' was soothing; it was something she remembered doing while she could still see.

The warm hands that came to rest on her shoulders made Sakura jump.

"You want to know what I see?" Ino's soft voice sounded from behind her. "I see an emerald green dress with a sweetheart neckline which brings out a pair of beautiful green eyes. I see that the silver brooch on the waistline of that dress looks lovely with soft, pink hair. Really though, I see my stunning best friend who is going to get a lot of attention tonight."

Sakura was extremely touched. She smiled towards the mirror, knowing that Ino would see it. "Since when did you go all soft on me?"

"Well don't get used to it," Ino nudged her playfully.

Sakura laughed and sat on her bed while Ino finished getting ready. Temari and Gaara had returned to the hotel they were staying at to get ready for the party, and had promised to find Sakura when they got there.

"I'm done!" Ino's voice was bubbly, and she was already in full party mode it would seem. "Let's go!"

"Woo hoo." Sakura intoned flatly.

Ino huffed. "What's with the grumpiness?"

"You know I don't really like big parties like this Ino. I can't take Metsuki and I'll feel lost on my own."

"Don't be silly." Ino slipped her arm through Sakura's and began to lead her out of the apartment. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Just relax and have fun, I promise not to leave your side the entire night."

* * *

Two hours later the ballroom in the Hyuuga mansion was full of people dancing to the music that the sound system that had been rented was sending out.

In the midst of the grinding bodies, and very much alone, stood one annoyed and disorientated Sakura Haruno.

'_I am going to kill Ino!'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Wow how time flies. Busy year with university and life and all that… I'm sure you understand…**

**…**

**…**

**Okay I'm sorry! I looked at when this was last updated and nearly passed out. It's weird that I've been writing some future chapters of this story but that my mind would just shut down if I even attempted to finish this chapter.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait, but on the plus side, I have the first few pages of chapter four already written down… somewhere -__-**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys have been sending, I'm glad you have been enjoying this story so far.**


	4. Dexterity

**

* * *

Echoes**

**Chapter Four**

**Dexterity

* * *

**

Sakura really did not like parties. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy catching up with people – she did – but she did not enjoy the oppressive situation that she currently found herself in. After Ino had somehow disappeared from her side, Sakura was left alone in the middle of the dance floor, no Metsuki or guide stick to help her – Ino had assured her that she would not need her cane as she would not leave her side… _yeah right._ Surrounded by the bodies of people grooving and jumping to the fast-paced song currently blaring from the speakers scattered around the room and finding herself being jostled from side-to-side, Sakura was not feeling very comfortable and knew that getting elbowed in the face was becoming a growing possibility. She only wished that she knew which direction to go in to get out of the crowd but unfortunately she had no clue.

Deciding that she could not take getting shoved around anymore, Sakura opted for choosing a random direction and started to push her way through the crowd. Stumbling more than once, Sakura's temper was starting to get the best of her, and when someone in stilettos stood on her foot, Sakura had to grit her teeth to keep herself from screaming in frustration. A particularly boisterous dancer rammed hard into Sakura from the side and the pink-haired girl stumbled into someone who grasped her upper arms gently.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sighed in relief as she recognised the voice. "Hinata!"

"Hello. What are you doing here on your own?" Hinata was a quiet young woman, painfully shy in most situations but acted more self-assured when she was with friends.

"Well I –" Sakura was interrupted by a loud, unfamiliar voice.

"Hinata!"

Sakura heard said girl squeak in surprise as someone appeared next to her and began talking a mile a minute.

"I didn't think you'd make it, Hinata. I mean, I realise this is your house and all but I know parties aren't your things. Can you believe Shino couldn't make it? I swear he lives in that museum, it can't be healthy –"

Sakura hid a grin behind her hand as she listened to the man talk her friend's ear off. Hinata herself was stuttering as she tried, unsuccessfully, to interject. A quiet giggle escaped Sakura's mouth, and it was enough to divert the attention in her direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Kiba."

Sakura had a feeling that Kiba was holding his hand out in her direction but wasn't entirely sure where he was stood (the loud music was really throwing her off) so instead smiled widely.

"That's okay, I didn't see you either."

"Huh?"

"Um… K-Kiba? This is my friend, Sakura. You remember me telling you about her right?"

"Oh right I remember, how's it going Sakura? I heard about the run in you had with Sasuke."

"You know Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I work with KPD too, but I'm with the canine police unit. His partner, Naruto, is always hanging around my unit when he's trying to avoid Sasuke." Kiba laughed.

"Guys!"

It seemed they were creating quite a little gathering in the middle of the dance floor as Kiba greeted two newcomers.

"Tenten, Neji! It's like a high school reunion."

A male voice, calm and collected, answered the sniggering boy. "We work together everyday you idiot."

Kiba gasped in mock offence. "But Hinata doesn't work at KPD but she _did_ go to school with us. The only odd-one-out is Sakura here."

"Charmed," Sakura said dryly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura grinned as Tenten looped an arm through her own. There was another moment of pleasantries as Sakura was formally introduced to Neji. She had heard many stories about Hinata's cousin but had never actually met him.

"Sakura, what were you saying before Kiba joined us?" Hinata spoke quietly from her side but the sudden muting of the other's chatter let her know that Tenten, Neji and Kiba were also listening.

"Oh, well I came with Gaara, Temari and Ino. Gaara sulked off pretty soon and Temari left soon after saying that she saw a guy she recognised. I was with Ino for a while but she disappeared all of a sudden. The last thing I remember was her muttering something about a cute guy and then _poof_ no more Ino."

"That's terrible!" Tenten said. "Where's your cane?"

"Ino persuaded me not to bring it, said that I wouldn't need it and that she'd be my eyes for the night. I should have taken into account her short-attention span when it comes to boys."

"Well look who it is!" Kiba's voice startled the others as he obviously spotted someone he knew, and proceeded to holler at said person. "Naruto! Oi Naruto! Get over here knucklehead!"

Sakura felt Hinata stiffen next to her and she tugged on her arm. "Sakura, can you please come to the bathroom with me?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hinata sounded pretty desperate. "Please, I'll tell you in second but I just need to go."

"Alright." Sakura nodded, and let her suddenly assertive friend guide her through the heaving room.

* * *

"I cannot believe you dragged me here." Sasuke was feeling extremely ruffled at the knowledge he had been tricked by Naruto.

"Lighten up, Teme. Relax a bit and you might just have fun."

Sasuke snorted derisively. He had a lot of work he could be getting on with and instead he was trawling through the swarm of people occupying the Hyuuga ballroom. His father would probably throw a fit if he knew that his son was in his biggest rival's house. What was worse was that Sasuke kept spotting starry-eyed women who seemed _very_ interested in speaking to him.

No way in hell.

Deciding that sticking next to Naruto was the best plan he had (the Dobe could repel anyone – especially clingy fangirls), Sasuke resigned himself to suffering for a while longer.

"Naruto! Oi Naruto! Get over here knucklehead!"

The sudden shout made Sasuke and Naruto turn in the direction of the voice and they both recognised Kiba Inuzuka waving his arms above the crowd attempting to get their attention (as if his screaming wasn't enough).

Naruto seemed happy enough to head over to Kiba and so Sasuke followed him, unwilling to face his fangirls alone. As they got closer, Sasuke spotted Hyuuga and Tenten standing with Kiba and he thought he spotted a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. When he turned to look however, all he could see was a mass of dancing bodies.

He could here Naruto and Kiba begin to bicker about something and he was aware of Tenten staring a hole into the side of his head. He realised that, if he stuck around too long, she would begin teasing him about the whole incident with Sakura, and so decided to take his leave.

Slipping into the crowd and swiftly disappearing, Sasuke spotted a grouping of empty tables and chairs at the side of the room furthest from the DJ and decided to wait out the rest of his sentence there.

* * *

Sakura followed Hinata through the Hyuuga complex and felt the cool evening air hit her face as they emerged outside. The Hyuugas lived in an expansive home which had been in the family for many generations and Sakura could hear the gentle trickling of the small waterfall that took pride of place in their traditional Japanese garden.

Three sides of garden were bordered by the large house and the girls sat down on the long porch which led out onto the garden, sheltered beneath the eaves.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong Hinata?"

"Um… well it's just that N-Naruto was going to come over to us and I panicked."

"You like him don't you?

"Y-yes. That's the problem. I get so nervous and start stuttering. I'll make a fool of myself if I try to talk to him."

Sakura smiled softly and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend. "We all get a bit tongue-tied around guys that we like. It's probably not as bad as you think Hinata, besides guys tend to be really bad on picking up things like that, so I wouldn't worry about him noticing that you're stuttering."

Hinata huffed softly and Sakura squeezed her for a second before letting go and standing up. "Now come on, this would be a perfect time for you to get to know Naruto a little better."

"W-what?"

"Tenten, Neji and Kiba are there talking to him so there will be less focus on you. It's a great opportunity for you to get comfortable around him without being alone together."

"B-but…"

"No buts. You can't go your whole life being afraid of things Hinata. Trust me, everything will work out perfectly."

Hinata made a peculiar whining sound as Sakura reached down, searching for her wrist so she could drag her back to the party.

The Hyuuga heiress gave up the fight and walked back to the ballroom with Sakura, pausing at the edge of the dance floor. Hinata saw that the others had moved closer to the edge of the crowd, probably to stop themselves getting squashed by the crowd.

Sakura heard Hinata's breathing quicken as she spotted the object of her affections and sighed. Unhooking her arm from Hinata's, Sakura gave the girl a little shove of encouragement.

Hinata froze and looked at the pink-haired girl. "You're not coming with me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, I've had enough of getting jostled for one night. You'll do fine. Just point me in the direction of the nearest seat and go get your man."

Sakura laughed as Hinata spluttered in protest as she turned her towards the edge of the room. Making her way carefully towards a bit of peace and quiet, Sakura hoped that Hinata could find a little self-belief.

The area that she was walking through was just as loud as the rest of the room but blessedly more empty. Sakura smiled happily as her knees bumped into the edge of a chair, and she gratefully sat down, happy not to have to worry about getting pushed over.

From over her shoulder she could hear a man's voice apparently talking to himself. As she listened a little more however, Sakura realised that whoever it was talking was on the phone.

"They employ temp staff? Do they have records of who's on service each night? Think you can find out for me? I'm at the Hyuugas' place… yeah the Dobe dragged me here. Nah I'll be leaving in a minute…"

Though she could barely hear the voice over the pounding music, Sakura thought that the deep tone sounded familiar.

"_What? Kakashi you're breaking up I can't… Kakashi?"

* * *

_

"Kakashi?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration as his phone disconnected. Phone signal was terrible in the Hyuuga compound. He had been almost happy when Kakashi had called in telling him that the restaurant where poisoning happened employed agency staff – it gave him something to think about while he waited for Naruto.

Looking up in search of his partner, Sasuke saw that someone had sat down at a table in front of him, a little off to the right. What caught his attention was the artfully styled pink hair which the person possessed. He couldn't see the person's face but the slim build, pale skin and unique hair seemed all to familiar to Sasuke, even though he had only seem them once before.

The sudden urge to turn tail and run gripped Sasuke but he was unsure why. He had spent most of his life running from women (he attracted the worst kind it seemed) but this… well this felt entirely different.

This felt like wanting to chicken out of reading the commencement speech at high school graduation, or almost running away when he was a child at his first karate competition. It dawned on Sasuke that he felt _nervous_, something which he was largely unfamiliar with.

Sasuke Uchiha did not get nervous.

As a matter of fact, he decided, he was just going to leave and speak to Naruto later. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Half a minute passed and Sasuke noticed that he was still sitting at the table staring into the back of Sakura's head. Okay, so maybe he didn't just want to up and leave. Sakura wasn't one of the annoying fangirls that he avoided all the time, in fact he supposed he owed her another apology… maybe that would ease his guilt a little.

Deeming it a good idea, Sasuke stood from his seat and headed towards the girl that had recently been plaguing his thoughts. Rounding to the front of the table, Sasuke saw that Sakura was sat with her elbow on the table and her chin resting against her hand. Her eyes were closed and her brow was drawn just slightly in the middle.

Sitting down opposite her, Sasuke remained unnoticed and tried to decide on how to start a conversation. He huffed in annoyance (_'this should not be this hard!'_) and grimaced as the noise startled Sakura.

"Hello?"

Sasuke was surprised at how unsure she sounded of herself, nothing like the self-assured girl he had bumped into a few days previously.

"Uh, hi Sakura."

"… Sasuke?" Sakura's head tilted to the side in question and Sasuke was impressed that she had recognised his voice.

"Yeah. I was sat behind you and thought I'd take the opportunity to apologise for knocking you over."

Sakura smiled at him. "You already apologised, remember?"

"Thought that it couldn't hurt to do it again." He mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Well thank-you., and you're forgiven. So was that you on the phone a minute ago? I thought I recognised the voice."

Sasuke nodded and then stopped, feeling a little foolish at the action. "Er yes, that was me. You have a good ear for voices."

"It comes with the territory, can't see so I have hearing like a bat."

Sakura grinned at him and Sasuke was once more intrigued by the girl before him.

"Why are you sitting here? Enjoying the music?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I lost my friends who came with me a while ago so I'm waiting for one of them to find me. I hope it's soon, I'm getting a headache from the music… parties this big aren't really my thing."

"They aren't my definition of a good evening either, but Naruto, my friend, dragged me along."

There was a moment of silence and Sasuke felt the need to fill it… an odd thing as he was not the world's biggest talker.

"So… I see no Metsuki tonight?"

"Oh no." Sakura said. "It would be much too loud for him, it would drive him crazier than it does me."

"You know," Sasuke's mouth began moving of its own volition. "I drove over here tonight and I'm about ready to leave. If you want to go I can give you a lift home."

Sakura looked surprised and fixed her bright green eyes in his direction. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be. I can sympathise with the headache problem and I'd feel bad if I left you here as I escaped."

Sakura laughed lightly and nodded. "Alright then, just let me send my friend a text so she doesn't panic."

Sasuke watched in curiosity as Sakura pulled a slim white mobile phone from her bag and apparently began to write a text message. Sasuke noticed there were no numbers on the handset, but instead each key had Braille etched onto it. Sakura's eyes stayed focused in his direction as her thumb moved skilfully across the keys. It had never really occurred to him that there would be mobiles for the blind – he had just never thought of it before.

When Sakura had finished, she deposited her phone back into her bag and smiled at Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Yeah. You know it was quite a thing to see you write a text message that quick with your eyes fixed in my direction the entire time."

Sakura's face promptly dropped and Sasuke almost kicked himself for opening his big mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was concentrating on the text and I… I mean I sometimes forget that I'm staring at someone and I – I didn't freak you out did I?"

Sakura was so flustered, her hands flying back and forth as she tried to explain herself that Sasuke instinctively reached out to grab her hands in his.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I wasn't freaked out, I think it showed great dexterity."

Two things occurred to Sasuke in that moment, one: he had just complemented a girl on her _dexterity_ of all things, and two: he still had Sakura's hands encased in his.

Moving his eyes from their hands to Sakura's face, Sasuke was surprised to see that she had an eyebrow raised and her lips pursed in an attempt to hold back laughter.

Slowly releasing her hands Sasuke ran one of his hands through his hair. "Um…"

The mirth that Sakura was trying to hold back burst forth and Sakura covered her face with her hands as she laughed. Once she was calm, she uncovered her flushed face, a wide grin still attached to her lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just that was the first time some that someone's complemented me on my motor skills. Hey, how about we leave before we draw too much attention to ourselves?"

Sasuke took the distraction gratefully and stood up quickly. Sakura moved around the table to him and linked her arm through his own, extremely blasé about the whole thing.

"I hope you don't mind leading me, I'm pretty lost tonight."

"It's fine." Sasuke reassured her.

And it was.

* * *

"Thank you for dropping me home Sasuke, but you really didn't have to walk me to the door."

"My mother raised me as a gentleman… though I sometimes forget that."

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. It had been a pleasant ride home. Sakura practically sank into the seats in Sasuke's car – she knew nothing about cars but she knew that he drove an expensive piece of machinery.

They had not turned the radio on, both having had enough music for one night. Instead Sakura had asked questions about Sasuke's workmates, her curiosity having been piqued by meeting Neji and Kiba and in return explained how she knew Tenten.

It was not lost on Sakura that this really was one of the few times she had been alone with a man who was not a family member or a good friend since she had lost her eyesight… and Sasuke was definitely the first man who made her stomach feel full of butterflies.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Sakura dredged up the will to say goodnight to Sasuke.

The noise of Metsuki pawing at the front door behind her made her mind up for her and she took the initiative.

"Well thanks again Sasuke. It was really good talking to you tonight."

As she turned to unlock the front door, Sasuke's voice caused her pause.

"Sakura? Would you like to go out some time? Get something to eat and talk some more?"

Fighting the urge to grin like a lunatic, Sakura turned back to face Sasuke and nodded shyly.

"I'd like that."

The pair exchanged numbers before finally saying goodnight, though Sasuke didn't leave until he was sure Sakura was in her apartment.

Metsuki jumped up Sakura as she entered the apartment, almost knocking her over. The petite young woman nuzzled her head into her faithful companion's thick fur and sighed happily.

"You know what the only downside of this is Metsuki? I'm going to have to thank Ino for forcing me to go to the stupid party."

* * *

**So I'm not the world's fastest updater but at least I didn't leave you guys waiting for more than a year again… that counts for something right? Gosh I'm tired, but at least I'm on reading week so I could get this chapter out without having to worry about waking up for my lectures.**

**So finally some action – sort of. Sasuke got over himself and now I can get started on the romance properly.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews. Your feedback means a lot to me!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Calls May Be Recorded

**Echoes**

**Chapter Five**

**Calls May Be Recorded**

* * *

Sakura was up and about by the time the doorbell of her apartment chimed (repeatedly) the morning after the party. Knowing who it would be, Sakura merely shouted to Ino that the door was open and waited for her friend to join her in the kitchen. Ino's heels tapped sharply on the tiles of the kitchen floor and Sakura sat silently at the counter, knowing that she was about to get an earful.

"Sakura Haruno!"

_'Here she goes.'_ The pinkette thought dryly.

"What were you thinking wandering off on your own last night? Do you know how much I was freaking out when I got your text? Especially when I found Hinata and Tenten and realised that you hadn't gone home with either of them. And don't get me started on how Gaara and Temari both had no clue as to where you were! Does that big forehead of yours just hide empty space!?"

Just as Sakura was about to interject (_really, the forehead again?_), Ino cut her off.

"And another thing! How many times have I told you not to leave the front door unlocked? It might not have been me standing at the door you know. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive."

Judging by the fact that there was then three seconds of silence, Sakura gathered that Ino's little tirade was finished.

"Good afternoon Ino, so nice to see you." Sakura knew the overly peppy voice would annoy the blonde but she also knew that she needed to set Ino straight and so she decided to behave and lower her voice for her (most likely hungover) friend. "You seem to be forgetting that _you_ were the one who ditched me last night, not the other way around. I text you to let you know I was fine, and see here I am alive and breathing.

"I knew it was you at the door seeing as most normal people ring once... what happened to the key I gave you anyway?"

Ino huffed moodily. "I left it in my other bag, I can't be expected to keep track of everything, especially when there is a drill inside my head and my mouth is dryer than Gandhi's sandal."

Sakura smirked lightly but took a small amount of pity on her friend. "The kettle boiled a few minutes before you came in, you'd best make yourself some coffee. Did you have fun last night then?"

Ino shuffled across the kitchen and Sakura listened as she began pottering about. "I think so... but I'm not too sure. With a headache like this though, I had better have a had a damn good time."

There was blissful quiet as the blonde girl made up an extra strong cup of coffee and poured an ice-cold glass of water from the fridge as well (it's best to have all your bases covered after all) before rejoining Sakura at the counter.

"So who did you get a lift with anyway? Your text was pretty vague."

"You remember the guy who knocked me over the other day?"

"Yep," Ino muttered, only half listening. A few beats of silence followed before her sluggish mind put two and two together. "Wait! You mean _he_ took you home? I didn't even know he'd be at the party! What was his name again?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said happily. "I ended up sitting at the same table as him to escape the crowds. We got talking an he offered me a lift home. You want to know the best bit though?"

"Of course I do! Do you not know me at all, Sakura?"

Sakura traced the tip on her index finger around the rim of her glass as she relished holding this huge piece of gossip over her friend's head. "Well when we got back to the apartment he asked if he could take me out sometime."

Ino's gasp made Sakura's day, so very rarely did she get to surprise her like this.

"Ah! I can't believe this Forehead! I hope you realise that you should be thanking me for this... I mean without the party you wouldn't have seen him again. You have to let me meet him really soon so I can tell you how hot he is, although things seem quite good at the moment, I mean all the Uchiha men I've seen so far have been completely gorgeous."

"Keep dreaming Pig, I don't want to scare him off. Besides I haven't heard off him yet today, for all I know he might chicken out or he still felt bad last night so he decided to ask me out on a whim."

"Nu-uh," Ino disagreed. "I bet you'll hear from him by the end of the day. I mean he must _want_ to go on a date with you or he would have just ignored you last night. It's not like it's hard to sneak past you, after all."

Ino yelped as Sakura kicked her in the shin.

* * *

At that precise moment in time, a certain Sasuke Uchiha was sat at his desk in the KPD, fiddling with his mobile phone. The address book was opened to Sakura's number and his thumb hovered over the 'call' button, but he just couldn't make himself press it. Sasuke couldn't believe he was chickening out of calling a girl just because he was sort-of-not-really-okay-maybe-_just-a-tiny-little-bit_ scared that said girl would reject him. He had never had such an issue before, because women would always ask him out, leaving Sasuke at a loss at this very moment. What was the correct procedure for asking a girl out and then possibly dealing with rejection. Not that he thought Sakura _would_ reject him, but maybe she had decided over the past twelve hours that he was in fact a jerk who liked to shout at blind, pink-haired girls?

His inner wallowing was interrupted by the very vocal lamentations of the loud-mouthed blonde sat opposite him.

"Oh my head!"

Sasuke sent Naruto a scathing glare but it, unfortunately, went unnoticed by the man who was too preoccupied with blocking out the harsh rays of the sun which filtered through the blinds. Naruto had decided to bring his work into Sasuke's office as they both poured over the files for the poisoning case.

"Shut it Dobe. It's your fault you got completely smashed last night. You knew we had work today."

Naruto merely groaned in response and rested his forehead on the cool wood of the desk.

Sasuke sighed and let the idiot be, putting his phone to one side for the time being as well; he really did have to get a move on with this case.

He had decided his first course of action would be to follow up the lead that Kakashi gave him the night before and check out the records the restaurant kept on their staff. Picking up the landline phone on his desk, Sasuke typed the number for the restaurant from the file in front of him and waited for someone to pick up. After many seconds of waiting Sasuke was about to put the phone down, concluding that there was no staff in this early in the afternoon. He pulled the phone away from his ear when the irritating ringing noise stopped and was replaced with a female's voice.

"_Hello, The Jade Leaf Restaurant, Setsuko speaking, how may I help?"_

"Yes, hello. This is Officer Uchiha from the Konoha Police Department calling. Would it be possible to speak to the manager?"

"_Oh! I mean, yes Sir. I'll just put you through to his office line, one moment please."_

Sasuke waited for only a few seconds before the line was picked up again, this time by a haggard sounding man.

"_Yuudai Hotaka. Who am I speaking to?"_

"Hotaka-san, this is Officer Uchiha from the KPD. I'm one of the officers working on the poisoning case, I was after just a few moments of your time."

"_What now!? You do realise this is the first day since that god-awful night that I've been able to open my restaurant. Do you know how much money a place like this looses every night it's closed?"_

"Hotaka-san, I am not ringing to close the restaurant. I am merely calling to ask if I could have come down to the restaurant this afternoon and take a look at the employee records?"

"_I suppose that would be fine... there would be no disruption of tonight's service would there?"_

"None at all."

"_Well okay, I'll get the records ready for you."_

Sasuke thanked the man quietly and put the phone down. Getting to his feet he tugged Naruto up by the collar as he rounded the desk, ignoring the chocked spluttering coming from the man.

"Come on Dobe, we've got work to do."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were seated in the Jade Leaf, looking over the staff rota from the night of the poisoning while Yuudai Hotaka hovered anxiously behind them. It appeared that Yuudai really did not like any disruption to his usual regime.

The staff rota was longer than Sasuke would have guessed. Six pieces of A4 paper stapled together, listing everyone from the chefs to the dish-washers, gave the KPD officers a good overview of who was in the restaurant on the night of the crime and when. The temp staff were listed on the back page, printed out in neat columns with their contact details next to the names, presumably to make things easier to contact in case they were not needed that night.

Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to one name on the list: _Saburou Shin_.

The name had been crossed off with a red ballpoint pen line and next to it was a handwritten name: _Osamu Takeshi_.

"Hotaka-san?" Sasuke waved the manager over. "Why has this name been crossed off and replaced?"

Hotaka peered down at the list and frowned. "Oh, Saburou. Yes he fell ill or something of the like and completely ignored protocol by not phoning me directly himself. He instead called a friend of his from the staffing agency, this Osamu fellow, and asked him to cover for him. He left it so late I tell you! Barely an hour before service and I get a call from Osamu informing me he would be working that night."

"Did you get his contact details?" Naruto had perked up slightly from his hangover.

"No, didn't get the chance, it was an extremely busy night for me, we had many important guests on our list as I'm sure you know. Didn't even have time to verify it with the agency so I don't suppose the man has been paid yet, I've had better things to do."

Sasuke exchanged a look with Naruto, both apparently thinking the same thing. "Hotaka-san, do you by any chance record all telephone calls that come into the restaurant?"

The portly man nodded. "Of course, training purposes and all that. We record the reservations that come in by phone so we can make a note of any people who don't turn up for their table and refuse them the next time. The calls into my office are recorded also, so I can chase up staff members who don't make it in like Saburou... with all the chaos lately I haven't had time to check if he was really sick or just being lazy. I haven't seen him around since either, we haven't had need for any temp staff lately... we've been pretty quiet."

Sasuke ignored the bitterness in the man's voice. "We're going to need the recording of that conversation, Hotaka-san, and a physical description of Osamu Takeshi... I have a feeling we are going to need to match him up with the CCTV footage we have from that night."

Hotaka moved around the office to a large, walnut filing cabinet, opening the second drawer and rifling around inside for a few moments before pulling out a labelled and cased CD. He handed it over to Sasuke who gathered it up along with the staff rota while Naruto took out a notepad and pen, ready to write down the description of their mystery worker.

"Hm, let's see. Osamu had dark-brown hair, cut short, and blue eyes. He was probably around the same height and build as you," he pointed at Naruto here.

"Any distinguishing characteristics?"

Hotaka shook his head. "The waiting uniform is long-sleeve shirts and trousers, it doesn't really leave much skin to see. Although I do remember thinking that he must not have worked in many restaurants before."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pressed.

"Well he had contact lenses in, quite obvious really the way he was blinking and rubbing his eyes all the time. I've seen it a thousand times before, the kitchen gets very steamy and dries out contacts like you wouldn't believe. Most people quickly learn that it's better to just wear glasses, it's a lot more comfortable for the eyes."

Naruto made and note of everything and then he and Sasuke shook Hotaka's hand, leaving the restaurant quickly. They were seated in Sasuke's car soon after, both turning the new information over in their heads.

"Should we head back to the station and tell Kakashi what we've got?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced down at the staff rota once more, the red line over Saburou Shin's name drawing his eye. Through the line he could still clearly read the address printed there and he shook his head, passing the papers and CD to Naruto.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Saburou Shin lived in a modest apartment block, close to Konoha University. Sasuke would venture a guess that the twenty year old (as it said on the rota) was still a student and working his way through his degree.

The outside door of the building needed no form of key or code so Sasuke and Naruto let themselves in and walked up to the fifth floor, quickly locating room 5B and knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

Trying again, louder this time, Naruto accompanied his knocking with calls of Saburou's name. With still no luck, Sasuke pushed open the letter box and peered in to the flat. His eyes were sharp enough to notice that things were not as they should be. A table in the hallway was overturned and the rug on the floor was twisted and askew with signs of a struggle. He could hear the faint sounds of a television playing on low and noticed that the curtains were still drawn against the afternoon sun.

Straightening up, Sasuke nodded to Naruto who stepped out of the way. With a well-aimed kick, Sasuke succeeded in breaking the latch on the altogether-unsteady door. Naruto flitted past him and headed carefully for the living room and Sasuke followed him, feeling the weight of his gun tucked into his side.

The living room was a total mess, the television was still on but had been knocked over onto its side. Sasuke's eyes skimmed over books on human anatomy and biochemistry – this boy was training to be a doctor.

While Naruto walked further into the living room, Sasuke's attention drifted towards the kitchen. The remains of a half-eaten meal sat on the small table with mould overtaking what it had previously been. There was a door at the back corner of the kitchen, slightly ajar, and it would have been completely unremarkable, if not for the smudge of blood on the silver doorknob.

Not wanting to touch anything, Sasuke made his way to the door and carefully used the muzzle of his gun to open it fully. There were splashed of blood here as well, Sasuke could vaguely see that a few of them were actually partial prints from the soles of someone's footwear. Being careful not to step on them, Sasuke followed them back into a bedroom. The bed was neatly made and nothing was out of place – Sasuke's attention was purely on the open door of the adjoining bathroom, or more specifically, the bath.

"Naruto?" He called out and heard his friend's muffled answer from across the apartment. "Call Kakashi, we've got a homicide."

* * *

Sakura was feeling very impatient. Ino had long ago gone home, her head feeling slightly better, leaving Sakura to stew in nervousness as she waited by the phone for Sasuke to call. It was getting late, she knew that, having just listened to the ten o'clock news on the TV.

Maybe Sasuke didn't want to see her again... maybe he was just being nice. She sighed heavily but smiled when she felt Metsuki nudge her with his snout.

"Don't worry, you're still my favourite." She assured the lab.

There was relative silence in the flat, broken only by the television, playing audio description of one of Sakura's favourite sitcoms. The episode was almost at its end when the sound of her phone startled Sakura.

Scrambling to pick it up, Sakura felt her breath catch in anticipation (and maybe hope?).

"Hello?"

"_Sakura? Hi, it's Sasuke. Look, I'm sorry about calling so late..."_

"No it's fine. It's nice to hear from you. Everything okay?"

"_Yeah, just a rough day at work. I realise this is probably not the best way to do things but would you like to go out on a date?"_

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to. When?"

"_Now?"_

"Now?" Sakura echoed in confusion. "What time is it?"

"_Just gone eleven. I'm sorry for ringing so late and it's fine if you're not up to it. Like I said I had a rough day and I sort of got a little perspective from it."_

"I'll come," Sakura assured him quickly. "You can come pick me up whenever is good for you."

"_That's great. I can be there in fifteen minutes. Just dress comfortably and bring a jacket."_

The pair said their goodbyes and Sakura had a mini panic attack as she tried to do a million things at once. She changed out of her pyjama shorts into a pair of jeans and pulled a comfy sweater over her vest top, made sure her hair was behaving itself and decided to forgo make-up. She just had time to grab her bag and stuff her purse, keys and phone in it when the doorbell rang.

Before Metsuki could dive up and race to the door, Sakura commanded him to stay. She heard his claws skitter a little on the kitchen tile before stopping and she smiled. She patted his head and he followed her to the door, where he waited obediently as she opened it.

"Sakura."

The girl was happy to hear Sasuke's voice in person again and smiled widely. "Hi. Um... do you want to get going?"

"If you're ready."

Sakura nodded and grabbed her coat from behind the door, shrugging it on before turning to her faithful companion.

"Be a good boy, Metsuki. I'll be back soon."

"You're not bringing him?" Sasuke sounded surprised.

"No, I wasn't really sure what we were doing and I'm gathering that we won't be out too long. It's late so he'll be happy just to curl up on the sofa and go to sleep."

"Ah."

There was an awkward silence and Sakura realised that Sasuke was unsure of how to proceed – was he supposed to grab her hand or just walk off without her? Deciding to take the initiative, Sakura linked her arm through Sasuke's and smiled up at his face.

"After you."

A warm puff of air passed over Sakura's face and Sakura realised that he must have let out a silent laugh – or at least she _hoped_ it was a laugh.

Sasuke's car was somewhat familiar territory for her, even though she had been in there only once before, and the silence surrounding them was comfortable.

"So where are we going?"

"I suppose you could say that it's a surprise." Sasuke's voice was measured, apparently he had anticipated the question. "It will likely be a little unorthodox for a first date I'm afraid."

"That's okay," Sakura smiled. "I'm not the biggest fan of normal things."

There was a few more minutes of silence between them and Sakura heard Sasuke sigh wearily a couple of times.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you want to talk about the rough day you had?"

Her question was met with more silence and Sakura feared that she had overstepped some invisible line. Just as she was about to apologise however, Sasuke's smooth voice broke the tension.

"I've been working on a case for a short while now and aside from the initial crime nothing serious has happened. Today though, urgh... I found the body of a twenty year old in his own apartment. Things like that never get easier."

"I'm sorry." Sakura's voice was quiet yet sincere.

"It's okay, it just gave me that perspective that I was talking about on the phone. I was hovering between calling you or waiting for you to call me earlier on and then I found that body and it reminded me that the little things I stress about don't count for anything really."

Sakura gathered up her courage and moved her hand to the gear stick, hoping that Sasuke drove like her father – with his hand always on it. Her fingers lightly brushed the skin of his hand and she let her hand slide down to cover his own (or as much as she could with her significantly smaller hands) and rubbed his hand soothingly.

"I'm glad you found that perspective then."

The silence that followed was without tension or expectation.

* * *

"Sasuke, will you _please_ tell me what we are doing?"

Sakura was very confused. Sasuke had parked up his car and led her over what -as far as she could tell - seemed to be grass. When the walk began to go uphill she had decided to voice her question.

"Don't worry, we're her now."

"Where is '_here_'?"

Sasuke gently directed her to take a seat on the grassy slope they were stood on and she did so without complaint. She felt Sasuke sit next to her and was satisfied when he began to answer her.

"Do you know the amphitheatre in the park? Just the stage surrounded by the slopes of grass?"

"Yes." Sakura said slowly.

"We're there."

"And why are we here?"

"Just wait. You'll get it in a second."

Sakura could hear other people, not very close to them, but she could hear their voices faintly on the wind. She felt a sort of anticipation building in her stomach – the good kind.

"You can lie back against the grass if you want, I think it gives you more out of the experience personally." Sasuke's voice was quiet next to her, and to prove his point Sakura felt the warmth from his body disappear as he lay down in the grass.

Following his lead, she lowered her body down next to his and her arm pressed lightly against his own through the thickness of their jackets. Neither moved to rectify this fact. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her face, apparently waiting to see her reaction to whatever was coming.

There was perhaps three minutes of further silence before the sounds of a violin swayed through the night and Sakura jumped slightly. A viola and cello joined the violin and Sakura recognised the opening of a piece by Chopin, although she didn't know the name of it.

"Wha-?"

"I come here almost every week." Sasuke murmured in her ear. "The Konoha Orchestra puts on midnight symphonies over the weekend for people to come and listen to. If I can't sleep then I spend some time out under the stars and listening to the music."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as the sound of a flute reached her ears. Sasuke had given her an experience that she had never had before, and one which required no sight.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Her fingers ghosted along his own, and Sasuke took her hand in his, reading her signals perfectly. She hoped that this would be a regular occurrence.

* * *

**There you go, I get to fit in some plot development and you guys get some fluff. I'm not going to proof this yet, I have to get up in just over 3 hours and so it will have to wait. The next chapter will be up very soon, it's all written and I just have to change some little details to now fit with this chapter – and I really like the next chapter :D**

**The most depressing thing about this chapter:** I've just pumped out a 4 thousand word chapter in less than four hours. On the other hand I have a 3 thousand word essay due in on Wednesday and I've barely started it despite having it for over a month... my mind doesn't function correctly!

**The most entertaining thing about this chapter: **My spell check wanted to change Sasuke's last name to 'Chihuahua'.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave me some love ;) **


	6. Take Your Work Home

**Echoes**

**Chapter Six**

**Take Your Work Home**

_**Some bad language in this chapter.

* * *

**_

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning when Sakura stepped into her apartment with a smile playing about her lips, and turned in the doorway to face Sasuke.

"Thank you for tonight, Sasuke. It was truly amazing."

She picked up the faint rustle of his clothes as he shifted to lean against the door frame. "No problem. Maybe next time we could go for a picnic? I don't think Metsuki is going to appreciate it if I keep stealing you away to places that he can't come."

Sakura laughed. "Yes, I suppose he's going to be in a sulk with me for a while, he would have usually met me at the door."

Sasuke looked past her and saw that there was indeed no sign of the lovable dog anywhere. "Ah well, next time I promise it will be a picnic and then Metsuki can come with us."

Sakura grinned rather wickedly. "What makes you so sure there will be a next time?" At the puzzled silence that followed her words she laughed again. "I'm only playing, I really did have a lovely time Sasuke. It's pretty late though, do you have the day off tomorrow?"

She heard a heavy sigh from the man in front of her. "Unfortunately no. Naruto and I have a lot of reports to fill out after what happened today... well yesterday I suppose. I'll call you tomorrow if I don't die of boredom first."

"Well then, goodnight Sasuke," Sakura breathed, smiling, before closing the door.

She deposited her bag on the table where the phone was situated and hung her coat up before heading through her apartment in search of her canine companion. The warmth of the flat was very evident after spending a few hours outside and so she also pulled off her sweater, leaving her much more comfortable in just her vest top. She balled the soft fabric up in her hand as she headed towards the kitchen with the intent of putting it in the washing machine.

"Metsuki!" She called as she walked. "Come here boy, Sasuke's promised to take both of us to the park next time." When she didn't hear the sound of padded footsteps, she tried again. "Metsuki, come here you silly dog! Don't you know it's your job to help me out?"

Laughing at the dog's stubbornness she turned into the kitchen, knowing that the Labrador would never turn his nose up at food. She had barely made it through the door, however, when she tripped over something lying on the floor.

Sakura groaned in pain at the strain she had just put on her wrists when she threw out her hands to catch herself. Pushing herself into sitting position and shoving her fallen sweater aside, Sakura reached back to identify what she had tripped over and found that it was an overturned plant pot that was usually situated between the kitchen and living room. Crawling in the direction of the living room she found that there were cushions and books scattered all over the floor. Sakura hissed in pain as her hand landed in some shattered glass, and after a little careful probing she found it was from a shattered photo frame.

From the little bit of floor that she had just explored by touch, she could safely assume that her apartment was trashed. Sakura frowned in confusion and felt a little bubble of panic rising inside of her. Her first guess would have been that Metsuki got restless in the few hours she had been out, but she knew that was highly unlikely. Guide dogs were trained not to disrupt any furnishings inside their master's home; it was imperative that things were left as they were. Sakura could guide herself around her apartment because she knew where everything was. To have things scattered on the floor when she could not see them was extremely dangerous; it could result in her breaking her neck rather than just spraining her wrist.

Besides, Metsuki would have definitely come rushing to her aid when she had cried out in surprise as she tripped.

Sakura felt that something was very wrong, Metsuki was nowhere to be found and her belongings had been rifled through... it was the middle of the night and she was very much alone. Heaving herself to her feet, she turned and began to make her way back to the hallway, she would have to call Ino and have her help her put her apartment back in order. As she passed through the doorway, she bumped into something rather large and very solid.

Stumbling back, her arms were suddenly gripped by two large hands that held her in place. Feeling her breath catch in fear, Sakura desperately tried to remove herself from the crushing grip.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The breath that drifted into her nose was stale and smelled like smoke. "Sorry about the mess little lady but we'll be out of here soon. However, there is the little matter of you not telling anyone about this little encounter."

"I wouldn't bother," a new voice joined the conversation as Sakura fought like a wildcat to free herself. "She's blind."

Sakura stilled immediately. How did he know that? Her condition wasn't that obvious unless she had Metsuki or the distinctive white stick with her, and right now she had neither.

"How the hell do you know that?" The brute who still held her asked.

The man behind him snorted dryly. "Unlike you who immediately raided the place looking for jewellery, I looked around. All the books on the shelves are in Braille and there were some medical ID tags on the coffee table. This makes things easier for us. Just be thankful that the man who dropped her off didn't come in."

Sakura gritted her teeth and fought down the oppressive terror that had gripped her. The sick bastards had been in the apartment the whole time; they had watched her fall over her trashed possessions and they had obviously done something to Metsuki! There wasn't much she could do against two strong, apparently ruthless men, especially as she couldn't see them, but her lack of sight had never stopped her before. Her father had spent summers on the army bases teaching her how to defend herself against thugs like the ones that she faced now, and even without her sight she certainly wasn't going to surrender.

Hesitating no longer, Sakura brought down the heel of her foot onto where she guessed her captor's foot was and smirked inwardly when it made direct contact with his instep. Bringing her knee up sharply to his crotch, she pushed him away as he let go of her arms to hold his groin in pain. The sound of two bodies landing on the floor let Sakura know that the beast of a man had just fallen on his partner.

Hurrying past the grunts and shouts on the floor, Sakura's hands wildly searched for the table and the phone in the hallway. Her hand had only managed to pick up the receiver before the phone was yanked from her, straight out of the telephone line in the wall and thrown down the hall where it landed with a clatter.

A large hand roughly grabbed the back of her hair before forcing her head down with brutal force until it made contact with the hardwood table. Sakura screamed in pain as blood poured from her forehead and nose.

"Bitch!" An angry yell roared into her ears before she was thrown to the floor. Her bare arms scraped against the tatami mats as she tumbled a little ways down the hall. Then, before she could catch her breath, one of the men was on her, sending harsh slaps to her face and twisting his hands around her neck before beating her head on the hard floor.

Sakura could barely breathe, and the strangled sobs escaping her mouth weren't making matters any better.

"That's enough!" The second, calmer voice bit out. "She can't identify us to the police and we'll get away with this. But if you kill her they won't give up so easily and you'll find yourself printing number-plates for the rest of your life."

The hands around her neck loosened and Sakura gasped for air, her face on fire and her dark world tipping dangerously. "But we can't just leave her. She'll call for help before we can get away."

"No," the second man agreed. "Tie her up, gag her and put her in a closet or something. It'll be a while before anyone finds her, it looks like she lives alone."

The following moments were a complete blur to Sakura as she found herself being dragged through her home. She couldn't orientate herself any more and had no idea whether she was in the living room, bathroom or bedroom.

The familiar rough hands gripped her wrists and bound them behind her back before a piece of rough material was forced into her bloody mouth. A hard shove on her back sent Sakura sprawling forward before she made contact with a wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Try not to choke bitch," were the last words she heard before the door to wherever she had been placed as slammed shut with tremendous force.

Sakura shakily turned herself around to rest against the wall before her energy gave out completely and she was left with nothing but the burning of her wounds and the warm trails of her tears.

* * *

Around six hours later, Ino Yamanaka left her family's flower shop, glad that she had the day off, and headed in the direction of her best friend's apartment. Ino was sure that Sasuke would have called her to make plans at some point the previous day and she wanted all the gossip. There was a spring in her step as she made the ten minute walk to Sakura's apartment building.

Entering the bright sun-lit foyer, Ino practically skipped over to the lifts before getting into one and pressing the button for the third floor. There were times when it was nice to take the stairs, but this was not one of them; Ino was feeling pleasantly lazy today.

The doors opened onto the third floor and Ino looked towards the door directly opposite the lifts. She frowned however, when she saw the door was ajar.

Sakura never left her door open like that.

Quickly making her way over to her friend's flat, Ino pushed open the door and felt her jaw drop in shock. The small table that stood in the hallway was on its side, the phone that usually stood on it was further down the hall on the floor. Ino stepped further into the apartment with a horrible feeling building inside. The anxious feeling almost burst as a scream from her mouth when she saw a large, red smear on the floor.

_Blood_.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled in a blind panic. She rushed into the kitchen and saw that the cupboards and drawers had been ransacked, the living room was a total tip, Sakura's television and music system were missing from the end of the room as were many of the vases that Ino had brought for her, just because she knew Sakura would love to fill them with flowers. Ino stepped forward cautiously and paused as her foot stepped on something soft. Looking down she saw a broken picture frame and beside it, one of Sakura's tops, rumbled and carelessly thrown on the ground – that was not like Sakura at all.

"Sakura!"

Her panic was rising now. She raced back through the kitchen and into the hallway, looking in rooms as she went. The guest room looked pretty much untouched but she could hear a low crying noise coming from the closet on the other side of the room. Wasting no time, she ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Oh, Metsuki!" Inside the cramped space stood Sakura's dear four-legged friend. He had obviously been trapped in the small space for quite some time. His feet were matted with blood, and judging by the deep gouges in the door, Ino could only assume that he had tried clawing his way through the solid wood door of the closet. Falling to her knees, the blonde girl soothed the dog who seemed most distrustful of her, which was of little surprise considering someone had locked him away for who knew how long.

"Metsuki," Ino said, scratching the poor animal behind his ears. "Can you help me find Sakura? I don't know where she is and-" Her voice broke but the Labrador seemed to understand because he immediately ran from the closet and across the bedroom. His paws skidded on the wooden floor before he found his footing and scrambled towards Sakura's bedroom.

Ino was close behind and paused in shock as Metsuki pawed desperately at Sakura's closet.

"Surely not…"

Ino leapt across the room and practically pulled the door off its hinges. She gazed into the small storage room and tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously as they once again sat together in his office, trying to make headway with the now-notorious case.

"So, Teme, I heard from a friend of mine that you're very close to getting yourself a date with Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned and pushed his chair back onto its rear legs.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and carried on filling out paperwork at his desk, wondering why Naruto found it impossible to stay quiet. He wasn't surprised that Naruto knew about Sakura and their date, after all they had mutual friends with her.

"You're a bit behind the times Dobe, I went out with her last night. And before you ask, yes I'm going to see her again."

Naruto's chair came back down to earth with a 'thump'. "Really? That's great Teme! She sounds really nice. Can I meet her?"

Huffing out a sigh Sasuke placed another folder in his outbox tray. "I don't want to scare her off."

"Oh, very funny!" Naruto bit out sarcastically. He was about to carry on when Kakashi appeared in the doorway.

"Yo." He was studying a hastily torn-off print out that Sasuke recognised as a transcript of a phone call from the central switchboard.

"What's that?" Naruto said, standing up. "Have we got a case?"

"Not exactly, Shikamaru and Chouji are already on it, but you two might want to get up there too. " Kakashi murmured, looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I couldn't help but overhear that you went on a date with that girl you knocked over."

"Yeah, so?"

"Her name was Sakura? She's blind?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered, unsure of what Kakashi was leading up to.

The silver haired man sighed before handing out the transcript to Sasuke. His onyx eyes had barely scanned the paper before he was already racing out the door, a confused Naruto running in his wake.

* * *

Apartment 302 had been sectioned off from the rest of the third floor by a strip of police tape, not enough to keep anyone out but enough to warn the curious people milling outside that this was now a crime scene and off-limits.

When Sasuke emerged from the stairwell, not having had the patience to wait for the lift, he bypassed the crowd of bodies and ducked under the blue and white tape. Naruto, to his credit, had remained unusually silent, apparently having grasped the severity of the situation.

The two men took a moment to survey the wrecked apartment before Chouji emerged from a door to the left with a camera in his hands and nodded at them. Sasuke walked past the larger man and found himself in a kitchen. Looking to his right he saw an adjoining living room, and amidst all the wreckage he saw the back of a pink-haired woman sitting on the sofa.

His sharp eyes managed to spot the dried blood matted in to her hair and his fists clenched. Shikamaru glanced up from his position sitting in front of Sakura, notepad in hand and nodded to him. A blonde woman sat next to Sakura glanced over her shoulder and Sasuke gathered that she was probably Ino, the friend Sakura had told him about..

Shikamaru said something to Sakura before he got up and headed towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura's blonde friend patted her shoulder before she too made her way into the kitchen. She moved past where the three men stood and headed to the kettle, filling it with water before switching it on.

Sasuke cast his eyes quickly through the notes Shikamaru had made during his talk with Sakura and felt an unprecedented amount of anger welling up inside. He nodded to Shikamaru and both he and Naruto left the room. After a moments deliberation, the blonde woman decided to do the same and soon the room was empty save Sasuke and Sakura.

Running a shaky hand through his hair he made his way over to where Sakura sat, her eyes downcast and sat on the sofa next to her. He saw that Metsuki was lying on the floor by her feet, looking pretty glum. He raised his furry head in welcome to Sasuke and the man reached down to give him a pat on the head and mumbled a soft greeting.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura had apparently recognised his voice and he looked up at her face for the first time. He immediately felt like killing something.

Her bright green eyes were rimmed with red from crying and the right one was swollen shut slightly from the large bruise blossoming around it. There was jagged cut on her hairline and the blood had trailed down her cheek like a trail of crimson tears. Her nose had obviously been bleeding and the blood stained her lips and chin, added to the large cut that had appeared on her lower lip. Sasuke's eyes also trailed across the purple marks that had been left around her neck from some sick bastard's hands. Her arms were also bruised in the shape of large fingers and the skin on her left arm had been scraped off horrendously.

"Sasuke?" Her voice, normally so bright and happy, was soft and slightly fearful. "Are you okay?"

Feeling something inside him break, Sasuke brought the petite woman to his chest and gently held her there, trying, in his own way, to protect her from more harm.

Sakura was still for a moment before she brought her arms around Sasuke's back and fisted his shirt in her hands.

It was a novel experience for Sasuke, being the one to initiate bodily contact with another person, but he could honestly say that it was... welcome.

* * *

**Believe it or not this is one of the first scenes I wrote for this story... gosh it was so long ago! It's remained largely unchanged so I have no idea why it has taken so long to upload, although the fact that my second year of university is coming to a close would be a good guess. One more exam this Thursday and then four months off to concentrate on writing for pleasure rather than completing essays... pure heaven!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and feedback, and as thanks please expect more regular updates over the summer – I have so many future chapters written already!**


	7. New Territory

**Echoes**

**Chapter Seven**

**New Territory**

* * *

_Patient suffers from ecchymosis of the right eye. A laceration to the forehead measuring approximately 4cm in length. Minor fracturing to the nose, accompanied by slight whiplash. Lacerated lower lip. Ecchymosis of the neck and arms, resulting from attempted strangulation and forcible restraint. A deep abrasion along the length of the right arm, potentially at risk from infection. Suspected concussion due to trauma to the back of the head._

_Wounds have been treated and antibiotics prescribed._

Sasuke closed Sakura's medical notes with a snap, aware that he shouldn't have been looking through them in the first place but not really caring about that fact. His dark eyes studied the personal information that was printed on the front of the file for a moment and he made a mental note of her birthday for future use. She was twenty years old. The same age as Saburou Shin, the boy they had found dead the day before.

It could have been Sakura.

Sasuke had accompanied Sakura and her friend Ino to the hospital, though he wasn't quite sure if he was here as a police officer or as... something else.

After Shikamaru had got an initial statement from Sakura, and informed her that he would be in touch for further details in the future, Sasuke had volunteered to take Sakura to the hospital to get her checked out and get her injuries photographed for evidence. Ino had packed a small bag of clothes and necessities for her friend – it wasn't as though she would be able to stay at her apartment for a while – and Naruto had headed back to KPD assuming that Kakashi wouldn't want two of his agents MIA. Metsuki had been taken back to KPD and placed under the care of Kiba Inuzuka, whose family were prominent figures in veterinary care, and Sakura had been relieved that her faithful friend would be well looked after.

The present moment found Sasuke stood at the bottom of Sakura's hospital bed, waiting for the pink haired girl to return from her trip to the bathroom with Ino. To a passer-by, Sasuke would have looked rather vacant, his eyes fixated on a closed file, but the investigator in him was thinking a mile a minute.

The men who had attacked Sakura were obviously no novices – they had broken into her apartment so expertly that even Sasuke's trained eyes hadn't noticed anything amiss at the front door. They had not panicked when they heard the owner of the apartment arrive home but had instead waited until they were sure that they had the upper hand.

They were still out there.

This thought more than any other burned at Sasuke. The creeps that had knowingly beaten a blind girl were still walking the streets, free to harm someone else and get away with it... and the terrible thing was that they probably would get away with it. As a police officer, Sasuke had to have faith in the law and that justice would prevail, but sometimes it was a hard precept to stand by.

Quiet murmurings drew Sasuke's attention back to the entrance to the ward as Sakura and her friend made their way back to where Sasuke stood. Sakura was gripping the crook of Ino's arm, letting the blonde guide her back to bed. Once she was propped up against the pillows, Ino took a seat at her bedside while Sasuke remained standing at her feet.

"When will I be able to go back to my apartment?" Sakura was focused on where Sasuke stood, an expectant look on her face.

Before the Uchiha could reply, Ino tutted loudly and threw her two cents in. "I've told you already, Forehead, it's not safe to stay by yourself for the moment."

"Well excuse me, Ino but if I feel like being babied then I'll go move back in with my dad. I've managed on my own pretty well so far and the idiots who broke into my house are not going to change the fact that I'm a grown woman."

"You're being stubborn!"

"No, I'm just right, Pig."

Sasuke's eyes were flicking back and forth between the two women as they argued. Feeling rather out of sorts he decided to step in... which in his world meant clearing his throat. It worked however and he soon had the attention of both Sakura and Ino.

"You can't go back to your home right now, Sakura."

The pinkette's face scrunched up in displeasure. "Oh not you too! I doubt those guys are going to come back to my apartment, I mean they've already cleared out anything of value." Her last few words were tinged with bitterness.

"No," Sasuke sighed. "I mean you can't go back because it's still a crime scene for the mean time. Your friend has already packed you a bag for a few nights. I don't imagine it will take much longer than that until you can go back."

Sakura gaped at him for a moment before letting out a small sound of displeasure. "Well your sofa it is then I suppose, Ino. The doctor said I can be released soon, so we can go pick up Metsuki and I'll just have to camp out at yours for a few days."

Sasuke watched as Ino chewed her lip nervously. "Um... Sakura, I don't have any space at mine for the moment. My mom and dad have had a fight again and my dad's crashing on the sofa. I mean I'd share my bed with you but you know how allergic Dad is to dogs, so Metsuki would be a problem. You know what, I'll tell my dad to go back and sort things out with Mom, and then everything will be sorted out and you'll have somewhere to stay but I-"

"INO!"

Sakura's shout cut off Ino's ramblings and she smiled at her friend. "It's fine, really. I don't want Inoichi sneezing if I bring Metsuki with me, and I definitely don't want to force him home if he's had words with your mom... she might throw a plate at his head again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this – was all of Ino's family crazy?

"I'll just go stay with my dad for a few days I suppose. I don't really want to impose on Hinata or Tenten."

Ino frowned. "All the way to Ame? Forehead, what is your dad going to say when you turn up looking like that? He'll probably mobilise his entire unit hunt down the sons of a – sorry, the creeps who did this to you."

Sakura shrugged and collapsed back into the pillows beneath her. "It will be nice to see him for a while... he may not let me come back though." A rather hollow laugh followed her words.

Sasuke was lost amidst the girls' conversation and suddenly realised that he and Sakura had not really had the chance to get to know one another. Their date the previous night had largely been spent in a comfortable silence, punctuated with small talk about the music they were listening to.

"I bet Sasuke has room for you." Ino's voice brought Sasuke out of his musings and he looked up in confusion.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed. "You can't just invite people to stay with someone else."

Before the girls could begin another argument, Sasuke cleared his throat. "I do have the room if you have no where else to stay, Sakura."

The pinkette fell silent and chewed on her lower lip. "No, I couldn't impose on you."

Ino gave Sasuke a pointed look and he sighed, understanding the blonde's silent command perfectly. "I'm offering Sakura, you wouldn't be imposing at all. Like I said, it's just for a few nights."

"Well that's settled then!" Ino chirped, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands together. "Sasuke and I will go and put your bag in his car and then you'll be set to leave once they discharge you."

Sakura turned her head away from the voices of the pair in her room and pointedly ignored them. Sasuke took note of this and was about to open his mouth when Ino shoved Sakura's bag into his chest and shook her head. The blond dragged him from the hospital room and shepherded him all the way to the car park.

The Uchiha wasn't used to dealing with such pushy females (at least ones that weren't in awe of him) and was quite miffed as he tugged his arm from Ino's grasp and led her over to his car.

"Sakura didn't seem happy with you forcing her to stay with me you know. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ino tutted and shook her head at him. "Are all men so clueless? She's not angry, she's embarrassed. Sakura is a very proud woman and yet she's having to be babied again because a couple of jerkweeds decided to break into her apartment. And on top of all that she's probably feeling pretty nervous too."

"Nervous?" Sasuke was completely out of the loop.

"Yeah, I mean you guys have been on one date and yet Sakura is going to be sleeping at your house with just the two of you. It's enough to make any girl feel a little self-conscious."

"Then why did you volunteer me if you knew it would make her uncomfortable?"

Ino shot Sasuke a level look and sat down on the bonnet of his car. "I don't know much about you Sasuke, and I'll be honest with you, all that I do know is from gossip I've picked up about your family."

Sasuke was annoyed about the mention of his family and about the fact that Ino was sat on his precious car but let the girl continue nonetheless.

"But despite that I can tell that you care for Sakura and I think you'll be good for her to be around at the moment. All the things that Sakura has said about you lets me know that you treat her like a regular girl and not a blind person who needs looking after, and that is what she needs right now. I'll let Sakura tell you about her family but trust me when I say that her Dad would drive her nuts if she went home right now. Sakura won't stay with Hinata because she understands that the Hyuugas are a traditional family and don't like people intruding on their routines." Sasuke declined to comment that Ino had just recently used the Hyuuga complex to host a party. "Tenten is practically married to her job and her apartment is filled with weaponry... I never feel at ease when Sakura is over there." Ino hopped off the car and met Sasuke directly in the eyes. "Just be yourself around her, that's all she'll want now – to get some sense of normalcy back."

Sasuke played the conversation over in his mind on the way back to Sakura's room where they found the girl sat on her bed, a doctor taking her blood pressure and checking her injuries over once again.

The doctor looked up as they entered the room and smiled at them. "Well," he said, marking a few things on Sakura's notes. "It looks like everything is in order and you're free to leave Miss Haruno. I'll leave your prescription for antibiotics with your friends and you can leave when you're ready. If you suffer any pain then you may take paracetamol or other mild painkillers at the recommended dosage, but if you experience any pain that you find unmanageable please get in touch with your GP or come back to the hospital and we will see what we can do."

Sakura thanked the doctor and Sasuke waited outside while Ino helped her get out of her hospital gown. Ten minutes later the girls emerged, Sakura holding Ino's elbow in a gesture that was now familiar to Sasuke. They thanked the nurses on their way out of the ward, but aside from that even Ino was quiet on the walk back to Sasuke's car. Once the three of them were settled in the car, Sasuke pulled out of the hospital car park and let Ino guide him to her family's flower shop. It was a slight relief (for once) for the silence to be broken by Ino's voice but soon Sasuke pulled up outside the shop and made a note to take in his surroundings. From what he knew of Konoha, the flower shop wasn't too far from Sakura's apartment.

Ino leaned forward from the back-seat of the car and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and orders to call her if she needed anything. The blonde thanked Sasuke for the ride and climbed out of the car, disappearing indoors.

"I'm sorry about this."

Sakura's voice made Sasuke jump slightly and he glanced sideways at the girl. She was fiddling with her hands and had her head turned away from him.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry that you're lumbered with me, I don't mean to intrude on your life."

"You aren't." He took a silent breath and steeled himself for his next sentence. "I'll be glad to know that you're safe with me." It was such a _sweet_ thing for a Uchiha to say that Sasuke worried momentarily that he'd gave himself a cavity.

It seemed to do the trick on Sakura however and she smiled, turning to give Sasuke a view of the dimple at the corner of her mouth. "Thanks."

And just like that, the awkwardness seemed to vanish and Sasuke listened contentedly as Sakura chatted away happily on their way to pick up Metsuki.

At the KPD complex, Sasuke had plans to avoid everyone he knew (he did _not_ want to deal with the idiots at the moment) and led Sakura through the main lobby and back outside to cross the grounds to the kennels. Unfortunately it appeared that his team leader was taking a break from the office and he was paused by a "Yo!" from Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance and gently guided Sakura over to his mentor who was reading a certain orange novel under the shade of a tree.

"Kakashi." He greeted shortly.

The silver-haired man's eyes creased up into a smile, apparently ignoring Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm. Kakashi stood up and dusted his trousers off, turning his attention to the small woman clinging onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"You must be Sakura. I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Sakura smiled amiably and held out a hand that Kakashi swept up to his masked lips and placed a chaste kiss against.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke fumed.

"It's nice to meet you too, though I've heard nothing about you Kakashi-san."

"Oh no formalities, please. Although I'm disappointed in you Sasuke, not telling Sakura about your friends."

Sasuke snorted. "More like large pains that I'm forced to deal with daily."

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's arm gently and smiled wider at Kakashi. "Don't worry, I plan on learning more about the enigma that is Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately. "I'm glad to have met you, Sakura. Good luck with Sasuke... you'll probably need it."

Kakashi wisely said farewell and left before the rather disgruntled Uchiha could kick him.

"He was nice," Sakura commented mildly and Sasuke merely grunted in response. Sakura picked up on his mood and nudged his arm with her shoulder. "You don't think so?"

"He's a old, porn-reading pervert."

Sakura's laughter rang across the vast grounds of the police complex. "How old is he?"

"Thirty-nine."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Sakura huffed in amusement. "He's not that much older than you, Sasuke. I don't think someone in their thirties can be considered old."

"He's older than me."

"Well you're older than I am, Sasuke... or should I say Grandpa?"

Sasuke was momentarily shocked but was glad to see that Sakura seemed to be getting back to her usual cheerful self and so let the comment slide.

Soon enough the pair made it to the canine facilities and entered from the warm sunshine into the air-conditioned building. Sasuke flashed his badge at the man sat at reception and asked to see Kiba. The officer buzzed Kiba letting him know who was waiting for him. A few minutes passed before Sasuke heard the sound of claws tapping against the hard, linoleum floor, and apparently Sakura picked up on the sound also, as she straightened up in anticipation.

Kiba emerged from a side corridor with a calm Metsuki at his side. The dog looked no worse for wear, his paws had been cleaned of blood and seemed to fine. The Labrador's mellow disposition seemed to vanish completely however, once he caught sight of Sakura, and he almost pulled Kiba over in his haste to reach her.

Sakura laughed as Metsuki jumped up against her, offering slobbery kisses that she was forced to decline. Kiba and Sakura exchanged greetings and Sasuke gathered that they had met at the party. Kiba also refused Sakura's offer to pay for Metsuki's treatment, assuring her that he was fine and had just needed a chance to calm down and rest.

Sasuke and Sakura once more made their way to the car, this time accompanied by Metsuki and they clambered in. As Sasuke opened the rear door he sent Metsuki a look that promised trouble if the dog scratched the leather upholstery.

The drive to Sasuke's house was rather quick, he lived away from the general hustle of Konoha and yet as close as possible to KPD as he could get. The result was a generously sized two floor house in a quiet neighbourhood, with a good sized garden which Sasuke generally used to practise his katas.

Parking his car in the garage, getting Sakura's bags from the boot and leading Sakura and Metsuki into he house seemed to take no time at all and, before he knew, Sasuke was stood with Sakura in his kitchen, an awkward silence once more creeping over the pair.

"So..." Sasuke trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Sakura's lips turned up gently. "If you show me to where I'll be sleeping, Metsuki can remember the route and he'll help me back downstairs after I settle in."

Sasuke nodded and then realised what he was doing. "Right." He slipped Sakura's hand into the crook of his elbow and led the girl and the dog upstairs and to the room across from his own. He deposited Sakura's bag on the bed and she sat down next to it, smiling up at Sasuke in thanks.

"So I was thinking of ordering some food in. is there anything that you fancy?"

Sakura though for a moment before grinning at Sasuke. "I'll have anything really, just nothing too spicy."

Sasuke assured her that he'd take care of it and that he'd be in the kitchen when she was ready to come down.

Once he was back downstairs Sasuke rang the take out that he frequented and ordered a selection of milder dishes (and tomatoes for himself of course). With a while to kill before the food would arrive, Sasuke did a quick sweep of the ground floor of his house, making sure that there was nothing littered across the floor. Sasuke generally kept his house clean but living on his own allowed him the freedom to let loose a little and litter the place with his own possessions. Of course, things were a little different right now and he was suddenly feeling like his mother was going to pop up from behind the sofa and reprimand him for not cleaning the place before he brought a woman back. With that chilling thought in his mind, Sasuke briefly contemplated spraying some air freshener but then decided that it would look like he was trying to hard.

Back in the kitchen, Sasuke boiled the kettle with the intent to brew some of the mint tea that his mother had left the last time she had visited, telling him that it was a fabulous stress reliever, ("Honestly sweetie, you are going to have wrinkles by the time you reach thirty!"). Sasuke was just rinsing out his rather disused teapot when Sakura and Metsuki came back downstairs. The Uchiha watched with some fascination as the Labrador led Sakura to one of the barstools and nudged her hand to the edge of the chair, enabling her to climb up onto it safely. Once she was seated comfortably, Metsuki lay down on the floor and Sakura looked towards the noise that Sasuke was making.

"So, what's your favourite colour?"

Sasuke froze at the question. "Hn?"

"Well," Sakura began coyly. "I told Kakashi that I was going to get to know you better and I assure you that I keep my promises."

Sasuke was silence for a prolonged moment, completely sure that Sakura was a one-of-a-kind oddball, and yet knowing deep down that her peculiarities made her all the more appealing. Finally he relented and, having deposited both the hot water and lea leaves into the teapot, sat down opposite his female guest.

"Black I suppose."

"Black is a shade, not a colour," Sakura grinned.

"Blue then," Sasuke said with a minute huff of amusement. "Is it my turn to ask you a question?"

"I suppose so."

Sasuke knew what he wanted to ask, and so wasted little time. "Will you tell me about your parents? Ino piqued my curiosity at the hospital with talk of your father."

Sakura tilted her head in thought before shrugging. "Well my mom died shortly after I was born." Sasuke inwardly slapped his head – what a great question to ask her first... not.

Sakura apparently found no harm in Sasuke's question and continued without hesitation. "She had heart problems all her life and knew that pregnancy and labour would be tough on her. I never knew her but I know that she loved me enough to value my existence over her own life and I'm grateful to her for that. I have a picture of her that my Dad gave me and I got my pink hair from her."

Sakura smiled softly and Sasuke couldn't help his next question.

"You weren't born blind?"

"Well you're technically asking two questions now but no, I lost my sight as a teenager."

"So -"

"Ah ah ah." Sakura interrupted. "Wait your turn, Cheeky, I still need to finish my answer."

Sasuke conceded with a grunt and Sakura smiled at him.

"So my dad brought me up by himself, my grandparents helped out now and then but my dad moved around a lot. He was in the Ground Self-Defence Force from a young age. He was still in service when he married my mom and she fell pregnant. After she died my dad withdrew from active service and focused on rising through the ranks by more internal means. We still travelled around a lot but Dad made sure to stay on base, doing intelligence work or training the other recruits. He's currently at the rank of Major and stationed in Ame for the time being. He tried so hard to make sure I had the constant presence of at least one parent. I think he did a pretty good job in the end, I mean I didn't turn out too bad."

Sasuke could tell by the smile on Sakura's face that she and her father had a close-knit bond.

"Tell me about your family."

Sasuke honestly knew the question was coming and had his condensed family history at the ready.

"My mother stayed at home and raised me and my brother, she's your typical mom, ringing every week to check I'm taking care of myself properly. My father is a banker. He built his company up from the ground after university and made a fortune for the family. He's semi-retired now, he still runs the company for all intents and purposes but does it from Sunagakure where he and my mom live at the moment. Itachi, my brother, is the new face of the company. He does the meeting and greeting in place of my father."

Sakura leaned towards him a little. "Why didn't you join the family business then?"

"Living my life making other people rich or forcing them into bankruptcy didn't appeal to me. I did criminal psychology at university and decided that law enforcement was how I could make a difference in the world. My father has never forgiven me for disobeying his wishes."

Small hands covered Sasuke's and he trailed his eyes into Sakura's vivid green irises. "I think your wish to make a difference is very admirable."

There was silence as Sasuke contemplated what to say in return and pondered on why it had been so easy to spill his life story to Sakura without a second thought. Before he had a chance to reply however, the sound of a doorbell drew the pair apart.

Sasuke excused himself and went to collect the food from a bored looking adolescent. The boy's eyes had shifted to Sasuke's waist and he had suddenly become shifty and and anxious. It wasn't until he had paid and tipped the boy that Sasuke realised he still had his gun holstered to his belt. Smirking to himself, Sasuke returned to the kitchen and passed Sakura her food. Once the couple were happily eating, their questions resumed.

"Well," Sasuke began. "I'm going back to my other question. You weren't always blind?"

"Nope," Sakura said after a mouthful of dumpling. "I started to loose my sight at thirteen and lost my sight completely within three years. I was angry and upset of course, but I was thankful that I knew what a sunset looked like, or what colours were. I mean I can still write like I did before I lost my sight (although it often goes a little wonky on the page) and little things like that are things that I'm happy about.

"Ino and I went to the same primary school but hadn't seen each other in years but we kept in touch. When I was eighteen I decided to give university a miss and wanted to strike out on my own a little so Ino was the one I turned to to take me in. I mean Ino is loud and rash but she was exactly what I needed to get my confidence back."

The talk was muted as the pair finished their food and Sasuke mulled over Sakura's words. It must be hard to miss something like your sight. "So," he began quietly. "Aren't you going to ask me a question now?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of amusement. "Could we perhaps continue this game after I take a shower? I'd like to wash today off me."

"Of course." Sasuke began to clear the kitchen counter of take away boxes as Sakura stood.

"Do you mind showing me to the bathroom, Sasuke? I'll have to leave Metsuki outside the room though, he hates water." Sakura rubbed Metsuki's head affectionately.

Sasuke agreed and fell into the now-familiar routine of guiding Sakura around. He switched the shower on for his guest and left a fresh towel in easy reach of the girl before leaving her in peace. Metsuki had decided to rest right outside of the bathroom and Sasuke had to step over him as he shut the door. The dog's bright eyes followed Sasuke as he headed back downstairs.

There was peace in the house for a while as Sasuke continued to clear the kitchen and Sakura showered. That silence however, was completely shattered when a loud clattering came from upstairs.

Before he could think through his actions, Sasuke was bounding up the stairs where he found Metsuki sadly pawing at the bathroom door.

"Sakura?"

There was now answer from inside and Sasuke called her name a few more times with no luck. Just as he was about to barge into the bathroom regardless of the lock, the door opened and Sakura stood there, Sasuke's towel wrapped around her and tears in her eyes.

Sasuke observed the girl hesitantly for a moment before placing his hand on her damp shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sakura pursed her lips and sniffed. "I couldn't figure out which bottle was shampoo and which was conditioner." She grimaced at herself. "I was so stupid to think that every bottle of shampoo has Braille embossed onto it... because it doesn't, you know? And then I knocked everything off the shelf and I didn't mean to but-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sasuke cut her off. "It's fine, I hadn't even thought that you wouldn't be able to find the shampoo. Really it's nothing to get upset about."

"I'm not upset." Sakura mumbled.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm angry!" Sakura spat. "I'm angry at those bastards for doing this to me, making me feel helpless when I know I'm not! I'm so stressed that I'm crying over shampoo! I keep remembering them and it's driving me nuts. I can remember the big one, at least a foot taller than me from the angle he grabbed my wrists; he reeked of cigarettes and his hands were so rough. And their voices! I can't forget them! The smaller man, he had such a collected voice, as though he wasn't doing any harm! And with his cheap cologne splashed all over him as if he was doing a business deal and not messing up someone's life.

"I haven't felt so pathetic in my life. Sasuke, I've learned how to deal with my lack of sight, but for people to take advantage of that... it makes me feel like less of a person. It makes me realise that I _am_ lacking in some way, and perhaps I'm too naive but I never expected someone to do _this_ to me."

"You aren't lacking in any way, Sakura." Sasuke said softly. "Those men that did this to you, we will find them and they will pay for this."

Both of Sasuke's hands were on Sakura's shoulders by this point and Sakura shifted her eyes up to Sasuke's face. Her tears had made the green of her eyes even more vibrant but Sasuke's gaze was fixed on a droplet of water which trailed from her throat and downwards...

"Sasuke?"

His eyes jumped back up to Sakura's face and he saw hesitance in her expression.

"Hm?"

"Could I... could I _see_ you?"

Sasuke was completely thrown. "What? Sakura I-"

"Shh..." the pinkette whispered. "Like this."

And she lifted her hands to Sasuke's face. The usually stoic man was knocked for six as Sakura's delicate fingers trailed across his face.

His brows, across closed lids and the straight lines of his nose. Her fingers skimmed downwards and across lips (slightly open in shallow breath) and further still down across his sharp jaw and to his strong neck where his Adam's apple bobbed under her fingers as he swallowed. Her fingers slid back up and around and wove into his hair.

Sasuke gazed down at the amazingly unique creature before him as her hands explored his hair.

"Sakura..." He tilted his head down.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I'm a tease I know. The end wasn't going to be like that but a rush of romantic songs came on my iTunes as I typed and I couldn't help myself!**

**I know you liked it anyway =P**

**There is a very long A/N below that gives a bit of background info and some motivation into why I started this story. Totally optional to read but it does answer some questions that I've been receiving.**

_**Yay for longer chapters! Be warned, a long A/N follows:**_

I've based my imaginary (in part) on Japan, as you've probably realised, and that's why the army that Sakura's dad serves in is called the Ground Self-Defence Force. I have a feeling that I may be confusing people with the geography of this story but basically Konoha and Suna etc. are in a country (based somewhat on Japan) and Konohagakure (and all the other Lands from the manga) are basically constituents of that country. In the same way that there are many counties that make up the UK and many states that make up the US, there are different areas of my imaginary country (which I probably will not invent a name for as I doubt there will be a reason to). Hope I have not confused you even more!

I also have thank everyone for their lovely reviews. No one hated me for putting poor Sakura in harms way (and thankfully hated the burglars instead). I also have to make special reference to Nameless Blossom because they recognised that a blind person is not helpless in this type of crime. Like Sakura they have the ability to pick up on things the rest of us may take for advantage, and it made me happy to know that my readers still recognise Sakura's potential strength even though she is blind.

Okay, confession time:

I have spent time with people in the past who are blind or partially sighted and that is what I am basing some things off – for example, how to correctly guide someone or the fact that even if a person cannot see you, they probably still have a picture of you in their mind.

However, Sakura's reactions to her sensory impairment are rather closer to home and based on my own. I am not blind, and fortunately I am blessed with 20/20 vision. 2 years ago shortly before I turned 18 however, I received the upsetting news that one of my other senses had deteriorated to less than 50% efficiency and would likely continue to get worse as time passed. I therefore know how upsetting it can be (and how angry you can become) to suddenly find out that something that you took for granted is no longer something that you cannot rely on. Like Sakura however, I am lucky enough to have a supportive network of friends.

I know that some people thought Sakura was very light-hearted the first time that she met Sasuke but honestly I find it so much easier to find the funnies in my impairment rather than brood about it, and you tend to get easy laughs from people too!

So thank-you to all the readers and reviewers who are finding this a well-written story and who take the time to leave me reviews letting me know that. I really appreciate all your kind words.

**Ridiculously long A/N over...**


	8. Three's Company

**Echoes**

**Chapter Eight**

**Three's Company**

* * *

Sasuke's lips hovered centimetres above Sakura's, close (_soveryveryclose_) to making contact. He inclined his head a fraction more and...

Metsuki barked loudly, startling both Sasuke and Sakura. Cursing loudly, Sasuke's ears picked up on the sound of impatient knocking coming from his front door. Realising the cause of Metsuki's alarm, Sasuke stepped away from Sakura, sparing a glance at her suspiciously pink cheeks, and moved to answer the door.

"Took you long enough, Teme!"

In that instant, Sasuke could say without doubt that he could have murdered Naruto without feeling the slightest shred of remorse or guilt. The distant sound of the bathroom door clicking shut upstairs reached Sasuke's ears and his eye twitched.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto tutted and pushed past Sasuke, moving towards the kitchen. "So rude, Sasuke. What would Mikoto say?"

"Hopefully she'd tell me to give you a good smack," Sasuke muttered, following after his friend.

Naruto sat himself at the kitchen counter, placing the envelope he carried down with relish. As much as Sasuke would deny it, Naruto could be observant and astute when the need called for it, and the blonde man eyed the two tea cups sat on the counter curiously.

"Got company?"

Sasuke glared, feeling most put out by his partner's presence. "Didn't Kakashi tell you?"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "Nope, didn't see him today. I picked up that," he nodded towards the envelope, "from my pigeon-hole when I dropped in to the office."

"Well will wonders never cease?" Sasuke grumbled sarcastically.

"So who's been here?" Naruto leaned forward conspiratorially.

Sasuke was saved answering by the sound of six feet padding down the stairs. It was quite comical to see Naruto's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as Sakura entered the kitchen. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was dressed in a pair of light blue pyjamas that were comically patterned with images of flying toast.

Metsuki eyed Naruto with apparent curiosity as he led Sakura in to the room.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked lightly.

Sakura smiled, sliding on to a bar stool opposite him and right next to Naruto. "Yes. I found the shampoo in the end." She blushed, turning her face away slightly.

"Hey!" Naruto erupted suddenly causing Sakura to jump, her face a picture of startled alarm.

Sasuke wished that Naruto was in hitting range.

Before Naruto could continue to express his confusion, Sasuke interrupted for Sakura's benefit.

"Sakura, this is my partner, Naruto Uzumaki. He's a loud-mouthed idiot but perfectly harmless."

Sakura shifted minutely away from the direction of Naruto's voice and the blonde detective seemed to realise that he had scared her.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just wasn't expecting you to be here... at Sasuke's house."

Sakura relaxed slightly and nodded. "Well, Sasuke has been very kind to me."

Naruto snorted in disbelief and Sasuke kicked him beneath the counter, causing the other man to yelp in pain.

"What was it that you need, Naruto?"

Naruto grumbled lowly, reaching down to rub his shin, and nodded towards the envelope on the counter. "It's the CD we took from the restaurant. Kakashi wants us to listen to the suspect's phone call again and try and draft some ideas on it ASAP."

Sasuke shook the envelope, catching the CD as it fell out. "Do you mind if we work on this, Sakura?"

The woman shook her head and smiled, reaching for her tepid tea.

Sasuke grabbed his laptop from the kitchen table and brought back to the counter. He rifled through a drawer for a moment before finding a notepad and pen and settled next to Sakura.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sakura had grown up with a soldier for a father, and sometimes she had not been allowed to sit in on meetings. She thought that the KPD would have their need for secrecy too.

"No, it's fine."

"Yeah! Stay and keep us company, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at Naruto, her feelings of wariness melting away under his sunny disposition. She wrapped her hands around the tea Sasuke had given her, letting the heat remove the last traces of dampness from her hands. She listened to Sasuke messing with something for a moment – the pop of a disk drive as it opened and the snap of a CD being placed in it. The disk drive whirled as it loaded the CD, but soon the three people were listening to the telephone calls that had come through the restaurant on the day of the murder.

"We don't need to listen to the morning calls, can't we skip to when the when the suspect called in?"

"They didn't tell me when that comes on the disk, Teme." Naruto grumbled. "It won't hurt to listen through the whole thing –we might pick up something useful."

Sasuke sighed heavily, moving to sit down next to Sakura, but didn't argue with his partner. As it turned out, there was nothing of value in the telephone calls.

They listened to Hotaka take calls from suppliers, occasionally calling for the head chef to help him finalise orders. Every now and then a particularly important customer would ring him directly to book a table, rather than placing the call with the front desk.

Naruto's fingers drummed on the counter top impatiently and Sakura began to get to know Naruto – the man could not stay still! The rustle of his clothes, the heavy breath of air as his patience ran thin. It was a striking contrast to Sasuke, who was sometimes so quiet, Sakura had trouble keeping him on her radar. In the end, the boisterous man moved from the counter and settled himself on the floor near Sakura's feet, and showered Metsuki with attention.

Sakura smiled as she head Naruto baby-talking with the Lab, an innocence in him that she wouldn't have guessed someone in his profession could have.

"_Yuudai Hotaka speaking"_

"_Ah, Hotaka-san, san, my name is Osamu Takeshi."_

Sasuke sat forward and Naruto jumped from the floor, startling both Sakura and Metsuki.

The voice on the recording continued. _"I work at the temp agency with Saborou Shin. Unfortunately Shin has come down with a sudden illness and will be unable to make it in to work tonight." _

"_What!"_ Hotaka's voice rose. _"It's half an hour until his shift starts, why is he not telling me this himself?" _

"_Shin is unable to get to the phone, I'm afraid." _

Sasuke glared at the computer currently broadcasting the noise. He would bet that this 'Takeshi' was Shin's murderer. To speak of it so casually...

"_Well you tell Shin that tonight is a very important night for the Jade Leaf, and that if he isn't dead the he's going to be here." _

"_Ah, Hotaka-san, perhaps I could suggest a better course of action? I could always fill in for Shin. As I said, we work at the same temp agency." _

"_No can do. I need all the paperwork doing and to see your credentials before I can let you in the kitchen – insurance won't cover it else."_

" _I understand... although..."_

The voice trailed off and Hotaka's gruff one prompted him. _"Although, what?"_

"_I could always come in for Shin, and we can sort out the details with the agency tomorrow. If there's a need to claim insurance tonight, it will be like I was never there."_

Hotaka hesitated for a long moment and Takeshi spoke once more.

"_You did say tonight would be important." _

"_Dammit. Okay, kid. Be here in twenty minutes and you've got the gig. If anything happens though, we never had this conversation." _

"_Yes, Hotaka-san."_

The call cut off after that, and Hotaka apparently had no more calls directed to his office because the CD came to a stop.

The kitchen remained silent, Sasuke and Naruto frowning at each other, Sakura swirling her tea nervously.

"Hotaka is a greedy idiot." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yeah, no wonder he was reluctant to hand over the disk... looks bad on him that two people are now dead because he broke the rules."

"So we've got the voice and a disguised face... not much to go on, is it?" Sasuke shook his head and looked at Sakura. He nudged her gently and got her attention. "You okay?"

Sakura frowned deeply. "That man on the phone had just killed someone, right?"

"We think so, yes."

"And he could talk so casually about it?" Sakura shivered. She wasn't a fool, she knew first-hand that the world was full of horrible people, but that must have been the first time she had heard someone talk so casually about someone they had just killed. "I don't know how you two do this all the time."

"We catch the bad guys, Sakura-chan." Naruto said brightly. "That's what keeps us going."

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "So what will you do now?"

"I think a sweep of the temp agencies. I don't think this Takeshi would have actually registered at one, but maybe he enquired some in to which agencies temped for the Jade Leaf. He would have had to pick a victim from those on the rota to work that night."

"Good idea. I'll check with the restaurant if they use any other agencies. When I get the final list of who works for who, we can hit the agencies and see if they remember anything." Naruto stood from his position leaning against the counter and stretched. "I'll catch you pair later."

Sakura bade him a quiet farewell, and listened as the front door opened and closed. "Sure you're fine?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah just thinking."

Sasuke frowned at her uneasy expression and cast his mind around for something to break the tension. "Well, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Those are some really weird pyjamas."

Sakura laughed at Sasuke's comment. "Guess it's lucky I don't have to look at them then. They're soft though, which is the main thing."

"You like soft things then?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Sakura sat up straight. "Or do you sleep on a bed of nails?"

Sasuke's voice was lined with amusement. "I usually just sleep hanging from the rafters."

"Oh, I can imagine that." Sakura deadpanned. She returned Sasuke's earlier nudge. "So what do you like?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. You must like some things, right?"

Sasuke let his gaze trail over her face and huffed out a faux-annoyed breath. "I suppose." He paused. "I like tomatoes."

"Tomatoes?"

"Yeah, tomatoes and onigiri."

"What food do you not like?"

"Sweet things."

"You were an odd child weren't you?"

Sasuke couldn't find it in him to be affronted. "What about you? So far I know you don't like spicy things, but what foods would be on your lists?"

"I like syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi and anmitsu."

"Tooth decay is common for you, isn't it?"

Sakura tutted at him teasingly and hopped off the barstool. "Would you mind if I went and had a nap? I know I've been sleeping a lot at the hospital but I-"

Sasuke placed his finger on her lips and Sakura jumped, not having realised he was so close. "It's fine. Come on, I'll show you around the room."

Sakura soon found herself curled up on one of Sasuke's spare beds (soft, she had teased him), with Metsuki on the floor next to her. She let her hand hang off the bed and play with her companion's ears. It had been an odd couple of days. A mixture of terror and comfort.

She breathed in the scent of the pillow deeply. It didn't hold Sasuke's scent, but she could detect the washing powder that he used on his clothes. It was good enough, she supposed, and let herself drift off, feeling secure and dare she say… happy.

* * *

Sasuke was sat on the floor of his living room, case file spread around him, when he heard movement upstairs. "Sasuke?" Sakura called his name, a yawn in her voice, was on the stairs. "In here," he called out, knowing Metsuki would lead the way.

Sakura made her way in to the living room, allowing Metsuki to guide her to the sofa. Sasuke watched her as she got settled.

"Good nap?" He asked.

Sakura's head titled to the side, and her head moved down a little. "Yeah, amazing. Why are you on the floor?"

Sasuke huffed out a breath of amusement. "I'm looking through the case files, trying to make sure we haven't missed anything. Still waiting on Naruto to get the list of agencies."

Sakura slid from the sofa and settled across from him, legs folded beneath her. Metsuki lay his head on her lap and she stroked him automatically. "How did you meet Naruto?"

Sasuke was surprised. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just wondered. You seem like complete opposites."

Sasuke scoffed lightly. "Well we are that." He stared at Sakura, measuring his next words. "I met him in high school. He was always getting in to trouble, pulling pranks and on constant danger of flunking out."

"And you weren't like that?"

"I wasn't even friends with him back then really, we didn't keep the same group. I preferred my own company. Spent most of my time studying up on business law at my father's request."

He eyed Sakura's puzzled expression. "My father always expected me to join his business. He's been teaching me and my older brother how to run the business our whole lives. My brother, Itachi, graduated from university when I was sixteen and went straight to work for our father."

"You said earlier that you didn't want that, right?"

"No. I was prepared to do what was expected of me though, even if it wasn't what I wanted. I think I would have ended up in the offices by now if it wasn't for Naruto."

"What happened?

"We got in to a fight."

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked at the memory. "Like I said, he's an idiot. One day he found out we were having a sub for maths. He stole a bucket from the janitor's closet and set it up over the door."

Sakura's face was breaking in to a smile now, apparently seeing where this was going.

"I just so happened to be running late that day and got there as the bell went. Turns out I was still earlier than the teacher, because I was the one who got soaked when I opened the door. Naruto stood there laughing and I lunged for him. By the time the sub came in we were beating each other black and blue."

Sakura laughed openly now. "What happened?"

"Detention for a month. We had to take it together. My father was furious, I'd never been introuble before... my brother never did anything so stupid." He paused, aware of the bitterness threatening to creep in to his voice. "Maybe it was because I was angry with my father, but when I started to get to know Naruto during detention and I saw how focused he was on his dreams, it made me think about what I wanted too."

"Policing?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I went to uni and studied criminology and then applied for KPD. First day there we get put in to two-man squads under a CO and I find out Naruto had enrolled too... he hadn't told me that he was joining so it was a surprise when we were shoved together on the first day."

"So you've been partners ever since?"

"Yes. And Kakashi has always been the one who makes sure we don't kill one another."

They talked about Sasuke's life then, about the first case Naruto and he had ever had (bringing to justice a loan shark who was terrorizing an old man named Tazuna), and about how Kakashi and Naruto never failed to drive him crazy. It was odd for Sasuke, talking so freely. Though he had good friends in Naruto and the gang, he had never really been one to share his feelings. He supposed it had something to do with how stoically his father had seemed as a child.

It was... nice though, talking with Sakura like this. "So what about you?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "What about me?"

"You seem nothing like your best friend."

"Oh, Ino?" Sakura smiled. "Well she's one in a million... thank god."

"How did you meet again?"

"We went to school together here as children. Then my dad got moved to Ame and I kept in touch with Ino and the other girls through phone calls and the occasional visit. Ino came to see me as often as she could when I started to lose my sight. Said she wanted to make sure I was still putting my outfits together right." Her smile softened. "She acts ditzy and rough around the edges, but she has been like a rock. When I turned eighteen I moved back here and stayed with Ino for a while. When I was used to the city again, I found my own place and Ino helped me settle in."

Sasuke thought of the loud-mouthed blonde (he knew two of them now) and found new respect for her. " It must have been hard for your dad to let you move away. Ino said he was over protective didn't she?"

"Yep," Sakura nodded and then paused as a thought occurred to her. "I'd best call him and let him know what happened. He'll find out anyway when he gets the claim on the health insurance."

"And he won't mind that you're here?"

"Hmm... staying with a man he has never met before, all alone, and who, let's be honest, I've only known a short while." She tapped her chin in mock contemplation. "Nah, he won't mind at all."

"Sakura… what rank did you say he was?"

She laughed then, startling Metsuki. "He'll be fine, Sasuke. He's a good man that judges people on their actions. If anything I think he'll want to thank you for being so kind to me."

"I doubt it." Sasuke mumbled, but Sakura ignored him, fishing in to her pyjama pocket, for the phone that she had stashed there after she woke from her nap.

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the files in his lap, pretending not to listen to Sakura's call and then realising she wouldn't be able to tell that he was trying to give her some privacy. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's fine... unless you'd prefer me to l take the call in the kitchen or-"

"No no, Sasuke said, realising that he would like to hear her father's reaction. "I'll just read through these files some more."

Sakura held down the key she had assigned for her father and let the speed dial kick in. The phone rang half a dozen times and Sakura was just about to put it down and try later, when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Sakura."

She smiled at the happiness in her father's voice. "Hi, Daddy. I haven't caught you at a bad time have I?"

"No, I I'm just at the house getting something to eat. No recruits I have to scare the daylights out of today."

Sakura sighed out a laugh, realising how much she missed her father. He was a tall man, strong and imposing and he was renowned for the volume he could make his voice reach. She had heard more than one of the soldiers on the bases speaking of her father in a half-admiring, half-terrified tone. To her however, he was a big softie. She could never have asked for a better Dad.

"So to what do I owe the honour of this phone call?"

Sakura hesitated a moment too long it seemed.

"Sakura?" His voice was more insistent now, worry tinging the edges.

"It's nothing Dad, I just thought I should let you know that I had a bit of an accident."

Sasuke scowled at her choice of words. It was no accident.

"Accident? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really. I er..." She frowned, knowing he was about to blow his top. "My apartment got broken in to and I came home while they were still there."

There was silence on the end of the line and Sakura hurried to fill it.

"I'm okay though, promise. Just a few scratches and some bruises. Other than that –"

"They bruised you?" Kei's voice was low and dangerous. "Where are they now?"

"They got away." Sakura whispered. "They figured out I couldn't see them and took off after looting the place."

"Are you at your apartment now?"

"No," Sakura bit her lip and Sasuke strained to hear what was being said. "I'm at a friend's house."

"Ino's?"

"No, Dad. His name is Sasuke."

"A boy?"

"Dad," Sakura blsuhed. "I hardly think he's a boy."

Kei ignored that comment. "Why are you there?" "Because Ino has Inoichi at her place and he's allergic to Metsuki."

Kei huffed. "Well then, what does this Sasuke do?"

"He's a police officer." Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. "He's been very good about the whole thing."

"They've placed you in protective custody!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her father's panicked tone. "No Dad, don't be silly. I knew Sasuke before this happened. But I feel safe here too."

"I'm coming to Konoha, Sakura."

"No, Daddy. There's no need."

"Damn right there's a need!" Sakura was shocked, her father was usually so calm. "I want to see you're okay with my own eyes and I want to speak to this _friend_ of yours. I have a few days downtime, I'll be in Konoha by nightfall. I want you to have this Sasuke text me his address and I'll come to you."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. I'll see you soon."

The call disconnected and Sakura groaned, flopping on to her back and gripping her hair. Sasuke watched in amusement, thinking that she really did look like a twenty-year old girl in that moment.

"Not good news?"

"He's coming here." Sakura's voice was miserable. "I knew it was a bad idea to call him, he treats me like I'm still a little girl."

"He's worried." Sasuke said simply.

"I know," Sakura mumbled before rolling on to her stomach and poking Sasuke's leg. "I'd have thought you would be more worried. He is coming here after all."

Sasuke had managed to hear most of the conversation and so wasn't shocked. "I gathered. Well I've got nothing to hide. Who am I to go up against a Major?"

Sakura smirked at his teasing tone and couldn't resist ribbing him back. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't land a helicopter on your front garden."

* * *

***Whistles* So, not been too long has it…**

**Ah, I'm sorry. Busy, busy times. The good news is that I have been writing more frequently. Any of you who also read my ATLA fics will know that I have been updating at regular intervals. Now that I finished the other fic I had on the go, this story has now become my priority.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. The reaction to this story has been amazing and you guys really make it worth forcing my sorry butt to write.**


	9. Dad's Army

**Echoes**

**Chapter Nine**

**Dad's Army**

* * *

Sasuke's home was warm and comfortable at night, Sakura thought. The floors were heated from below are the fire Sasuke had lit added a lovely feeling. She had never lived anywhere with a fireplace, but much preferred it to the central heating in her apartment.

Sasuke had sent her father his address and the pair were now sat in the front room, Sakura's foot bouncing up and down until Sasuke placed his hand on her knee. "Don't be so worried."

But Sakura's attention was on the feel of his large hand on her leg. Sasuke seemed to realise this and removed the appendage, coughing awkwardly into this fist. The silence that followed was absolute, even Metsuki sat completely still. Sasuke fixed his eyes towards the window as lights flashed up his driveway. "A taxi has just pulled up."

"No helicopter then?" Sakura said mildly.

Ignoring her petulant comment, Sasuke rose from his seat and reached the front door at the same time as Kei. The two men observed each other. Sasuke was around the same height as the Major, but much more leanly built. Kei Haruno looked like he could crush Sasuke's head with his bicep.

"Sir." Sasuke said politely, holding out a hand.

Kei didn't hesitate to shake it, apparently not here to intimidate Sasuke. "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke gestured to the living room. "Through there."

Kei dropped his bag in the hallway and wasted no time in moving to the living room. Sasuke nudged the bag with his foot so he could close the door before dragging his feet back to Sakura.

Metsuki seemed to be happy to see Kei again, his tail whipping through the air rapidly. Sakura was stood in the middle of the room, fisting her top in her hands nervously.

"Petal."

Sakura smiled gently. "Hi Daddy."

Sasuke slipped in to the room quietly and took a seat on the sofa once more.

He watched Kei's face harden as he took in the blemishes on his daughter's face. "My god, Sakura."

"It's fine." Sakura tried to placate him.

"No it isn't!" Kei's voice was sharp and Sakura flinched. Sasuke was surprised to find himself tensing at the man's tone of voice. He knew he wasn't angry at Sakura but it still annoyed him that she had been frightened.

Kei hugged his child close to him, his large frame engulfing her. "Sorry, Petal. I'm just angry I couldn't help."

Sakura smiled up at him, pressing a comforting kiss to his cheek. "You did. I remembered the self-defence you taught me. Brought the biggest one to his knees."

Kei smiled but Sasuke could see it was forced. "What did they do?"

"Took off with some stuff… mainly the electronics but…" She hesitated and genuine sadness came over her face. "They took my jewellery too… I had some of mom's things in with all the junk jewellery."

Kei kissed the crown of her head. "Bits of metal don't matter, Sakura. As long as you're going to be okay then that's the most important thing."

He looked over at Sasuke and tugged Sakura to sit with him on the other sofa. "Now, I see that the Konoha Police Department are very thorough in their investigation."

Sasuke stiffened automatically, not liking the insinuation. He was quite surprised when Sakura punched her father in the shoulder and the man groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" Sakura scowled, looking like a kitten puffing up its fur. "Sasuke has been amazing as I told you earlier. You be nice to him."

Kei's eyes softened at his daughter's anger and he laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I'll be good." He eyed Sasuke, and the Uchiha could tell that the man still did not completely trust him. "I promise."

* * *

Sakura listened to her father's footsteps on the floor above and sighed. "I just hope you know what you are letting yourself in for."

Kei had retired to one of the guest rooms upstairs and Sasuke and Sakura were sat in front of the dwindling flames of the fire.

Sasuke hesitantly reached for Sakura's hand, frightened that the Major would pop up and catch him making physical contact with his daughter. "I told you, I'm not easily scared, Sakura." He watched her other hand move to cover his and let his lips curve upwards. "Besides, as long as you're there as a buffer I think I'll be fine. I never knew you had such a mean right hook."

* * *

Sasuke realised hindsight was twenty-twenty when he got up the next morning. He wouldn't admit it to Sakura but he had not had a single clue what it would be like to have Kei Haruno staying at his house and that had made him a little nervous.

Entering the kitchen, Sasuke was focused on starting a pot of coffee to cope with the day ahead, not in the least expecting to see the Major sat at his kitchen table. Sasuke stood there for a moment, observing the man who was already dressed in a casual top and pair of jeans. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somehow under dressed in his t-shirt and boxers and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Kei observed him carefully and raised the mug he had in his hand. "I made coffee if that's what you were after."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, busying himself with making a cup. It was bizarre at how he could feel like an intruder in his own kitchen. When he had poured himself a cup of coffee (no sugar or milk of course), Sasuke leaned against the counter and faced Kei – he had a feeling that Sakura's father wanted to speak with him.

Sasuke looked the Major over discreetly, the main thought that come to him was how unlike his daughter he looked. His hair was dark, his skin tanned from years spent outside and his face was ruggedly handsome. The eyes however, were the same. And those verdant eyes were now focused on Sasuke.

"I've wanted to speak with you Sakura isn't about."

Sasuke took a sip of coffee and met the older man's stare. "I'm all ears."

Kei's lips quirked. "You don't seem to be very scared of me."

"Should I be?"

"That depends." Kei raised an eyebrow. "You may not seem scared but I can sense that you're a little nervous around me, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke, please."

"Sasuke then. How well we get along depends I suppose, on why you are nervous." Kei raised his own mug and paused in his speech to take a drink. Lowing the porcelain to the table again he leaned back in his chair. "If you're nervous because I'm a Major with the Defence Force then fair enough. It's something I deal with often. If however, you're nervous because I'm Sakura's father, then that is where we might have an issue."

"Why would I care if you're Sakura's father?" Sasuke's grip on his cup tightened.

"You tell me." Kei smiled. "Not cramping your style am I?"

Sasuke couldn't help the glare that broke through his mask. "You seem to have made up your mind about me, Haruno-san."

Kei hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose I have. Was I wrong to do so?"

"My mother raised me as a gentleman. I've been nothing but a good friend to Sakura since we met." His mind skimmed to their almost kiss the day before but he pushed the thought away.

"But you'd like to be more?"

Sasuke met the man's gaze unflinchingly and measured his next words carefully. "I want to make sure Sakura is comfortable. Anything else is a matter between the two of us."

A furrow appeared between Kei's brows and Sasuke wondered if he had pushed the man too far. He was confused therefore, then the Major's face broke out in a wide smile. The change was startling, the intense man that he had seen was made years younger by the smile on his face, and Sasuke thought he could see Sakura in him a lot more than before.

"Good answer, Sasuke. You put up with me better than most of my recruits."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned back to his coffee, completely unsure of what he should do – an angry father he could deal with, but a happy one? Not so much. He wasn't made to ponder for long, for he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Sakura shuffled in to the kitchen, a smile like her father's on her face and was dressed and ready to head out. She had put some make up on her face to try and hide the bruises, and she had done a rather good job of it. That wasn't to say that she had completely eradicated all evidence of her attack – Sasuke doubted they made concealer dark enough to do that.

"Morning Petal."

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning."

Sakura froze as Sasuke answered her. "Sasuke?" She bit her lip nervously and tilted her head. "What are the pair of you doing in here... alone?"

"Talking." Kei said simply.

"About what?"

"I didn't think I raised such a nosy daughter." Kei teased.

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully and rifled through the bag she had on her shoulder. She pulled out Metsuki's collar and lead and bent down to rein her friend up.

"Off somewhere?"

Sakura poked her head over the counter at Sasuke's voice. "Yep. I'm going in to work. I've missed the kids"

"Are you feeling well enough?" Kei observed his daughter carefully.

"I feel much better. I want to get back to normal. I think I'll get cabin fever if I have to stay locked up anymore." Sakura finished fastening Metsuki in and straightened up.

Sasuke watched as Kei stood and moved to his daughter. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her shoulder. "Have a good day then. I'm going to see if I can catch up with some old friends."

Kei sent Sasuke a pointed look as he exited the room and the younger man offered a small nod in return.

Sakura moved over to the sink and got a glass of water, he movements a little hesitant as she was still finding her bearings in the house. Sasuke watched her, but his attention was on the sound of Kei collecting his jacket and leaving the house. Sasuke almost sagged with relief when he heard the front door click closed.

"What will you be doing today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stretched, feeling a lot more at ease now that Kei had left the house. "Naruto hasn't gotten any information on the temp agencies yet. Unless Kakashi calls us in for an emergency then we don't have to go in to the complex today and we can completely focus on the case."

Sakura sipped her water with a pensive look on her face. "Well, if you aren't busy, you could always come to the hospital with me." She petted Metsuki's head distractedly. "The kids always love to have someone new there."

Sasuke sighed, wondering why he couldn't say no to this girl. "Let me go get dressed."

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Sasuke. The children will love having a police officer come to visit. I promise they'll be perfect angels."

* * *

Sasuke found himself surrounded by a dozen small children, all looking up at him with reverence in their eyes. Sakura had explained that not all the children she worked with had lost their sight yet, and they aimed to help as many children as possible. Those that could see the newcomer were gathered around Sasuke's legs, awestruck expressions on their faces.

He looked over to where Sakura sat with a group of children with poorer sight. The children were talking to Sakura happily, telling her what they had been doing since she saw them last (a lot apparently). Next to Sakura sat a small boy, stroking Metsuki gently, his eyes fixed on Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered why the boy, who could apparently see quite well, was not gathered around him like the other children.

"Okay guys," The haggard-looking teacher clapped her hands. "Let's not crowd Uchiha-san. Off to your activities."

"Aww!"

"No fair!"

"I wanted to see his gun."

The children dispersed to various parts of the room, their displeasure very loudly vocalised.

The teacher smiled at Sasuke. "Feel free to look around, Uchiha-san. I imagine the children will be more than happy to tell you about what they are doing." She paused and glanced over at Sakura. "It looks like Sakura is just getting ready to start a Braille lesson over there. Feel free to sit in."

Sasuke thanked the woman and took the chance to look about the room. It was brightly coloured, decorated by children's paintings and models. He noticed that a lot of the toys and activities in the room were tactile or noise-making. There was a computer in the corner, some of the older children were playing a video game designed for the blind and Sasuke watched with interest for a while as they laughed and competed against each other's scores. A small group of children were sat in the middle of the room rolling a ball around, the sound of bells jingling as it moved.

Stepping through the children carefully, Sasuke made it over to where Sakura was sat, pulling out large cards with Braille on them.

He cleared his throat and Sakura paused in what she was doing, smiling up at him. "Guys, this is Sasuke. He's a friend who's come to see how clever you all are here."

The children greeted him happily, except for the boy tucked against Sakura's side. Sasuke had no idea why the boy was watching him with such distrust, but settled himself on the floor opposite him anyway.

"Okay guys, who wants to tell Sasuke we're doing?"

"Can I, Saki?"" One of the children straightened up and looked between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Go ahead, Midori."

"We're reading Braille." The little girl said proudly.

"That's right. And how important is it that we learn?"

"Not very." The boy next to Sakura muttered.

"Akio!" Sakura laughed, shocked. "That isn't true."

The boy remained glaring at Sasuke. "Well we have computers to read us things. And phones now that will do it for you too."

Sakura nodded "Akio has a point. She focused her attention on Sasuke. "There are apps that recognise words for you and I'm sure your laptop has text to speech program.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. Still unnerved by Akio.

"But," Sakura tickled Akio in the side now, causing the boy's glare to break in to giggles. "That doesn't mean that it isn't important to learn Braille. What if you're in the shower and you have to find out which bottle is shampoo?" Sasuke smirked at the example, noticing Sakura's cheeks turning pink. "You can't have your phone or computer with you then, right?" Sakura smiled at the boy.

"Okay, okay I give Saki!"

Sakura stopped her assault and the boy settled in close to her side. Sakura let him stay close to her and turned her attention to Sasuke. "Akio has been on holiday for a few days with his parents. He was very worried about missing lessons but I was telling him that I haven't been here the past couple of days either."

Sasuke offered an unsure smile to the boy, but felt his skin crawl when the little terror merely turned his head.

"Okay," Sakura got back to the task at hand, blissfully unaware of the tension in the group. "So these cards each have a little bit of a story on them. We'll work in pairs and then once we've had a chance to read our own parts, we'll take it in turns to read them to each other and that way we'll hear the whole story." The children broke off in to pairs, happy with the task they had been set. "If you need help just give me a shout. Akio," Sakura addressed the boy. "Would you like to work with Sasuke? I need my best student to show him how to do this."

Akio seemed quite mollified by the praise and scooted across the mat towards the man. Akio placed the large plastic card across Sasuke's lap and instructed him to use his finger to feel the impressions on the surface. "Feel the bumps?"

"Yes." Sasuke was wary of the boy… he'd seen a younger cousin once bite his uncle Madara on the face.

"That's Braille."

Akio fell silent and Sasuke looked down at him in surprise. Was that the extent of the lesson? Sasuke decided to try and bridge the gap. "Can you show me what the bumps mean? Teach me the alphabet?"

"Don't want to."

Sasuke almost laughed at the stubborn tilt of the boys chin and his blunt answer... he had a feeling he was the same as a child. Sasuke reigned in his amused expression and leaned down a little.

"Have I done something to upset you, Akio?"

The boy averted his eyes. "No."

"Then why don't you like me?"

Akio played with a loose thread on the mat for a long moment before glancing at Sasuke. "Are you Sakura's boyfriend?"

Sasuke almost face-planted in the floor. Was the little boy jealous? "Erm, no. Just friends."

Akio seemed to take him at his word and his face brightened significantly – yep, definitely jealous. He levelled Sasuke with a surprisingly serious look for a young boy. "How did Saki get those scratches?"

"Because Saki was clumsy." Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura knelt behind him, a stiff smile on her face. The false smile stayed firmly fixed to her lips and she changed the subject. "Now, is Sasuke being a good student, Akio?"

Akio looked at the board on Sasuke's lap and his face took on a guilty expression. "Well we haven't done much yet."

Sasuke smiled at the boy, previous issues forgiven. Sakura settled on Sasuke's other side and grasped his wrist, moving it to the board. "Well then I guess he should have two teachers so he can learn it more quickly."

* * *

"Bye Sasuke!"

Once again Sasuke found himself surrounded by clambering children, all trying to hang from his legs, their smiling faces beaming up at him.

"Bye guys." He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do.

Sakura gently extracted Sasuke from the children through clever use of her canine companion. "Aw, guys. I think Metsuki wants to say goodbye too."

The children turned their attention to Metsuki, thus giving Sasuke back the use of his legs. Sasuke and Sakura took their chance to exit the room, Sakura holding Sasuke's arm as Metsuki caught up to them. They walked through the wide corridors of the hospital and out of the main entrance and in to fresh air. There were patients huddled out here in their dressing gowns and slippers, smoking cigarettes while chatting to one another.

Sasuke led Sakura and Metsuki along the short distance to where the car was parked. The settled in quickly and Sasuke pulled out of the car park, driving back towards the centre of the city. Sasuke soon found that he had a slobbering Labrador drooling on his shoulder. He pushed the furry black head away from him with one hand, grumbling good-naturedly.

"How do you feel about lunch?" Sasuke asked as they waited at a junction.

Sakura didn't answer his question but touched Sasuke's arm lightly. "Thank you."

Sasuke glanced at her as he pulled back out in to traffic. "For what?"

"For agreeing to come with me today. I could hear how happy the kids were. You really brightened up their day."

Sasuke let out a low hum of agreement. "They're a good bunch." He glanced at Sakura again, heading towards one of his favourite restaurants. "Although it seems like someone has a crush on you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"Akio. I honestly thought he was going to kick me in the knee at one point."

"But you both got on so well." Sakura's voice was laced with confusion.

"After I told him I wasn't your boyfriend." Sakura smirked. "At least he knows what he wants, I have to give him that."

Sakura laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. "Well I'm just glad you didn't get in to a fight with an eight year old then."

Sasuke's phone chose that moment to ring, cutting off any witty retort his mind was forming. He pressed a button on the phone sat on the dashboard and focused his attention back on the road. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I wish you'd answer the phone like an ordinary person, Teme. Would a hello kill you?"

"Dobe." Sasuke groaned. "This had better not be a social call."

"Blah blah blah." Naruto's voice mocked. "I'll have you know I've got the list of temp agencies that have ever supplied workers to the Jade Leaf. We can go check them out now if you're ready."

Sasuke pulled the car to a stop before focusing his attention on Sakura. "Will that be alright for you? I can drop you off somewhere if you'd prefer."

"No way!" Naruto's voice cut in. "We're partners, Teme. I'm going with you."

Sasuke had to resist smashing his face against the steering wheel. "Not you, idiot, I was talking to Sakura."

"Oh am I on speaker? Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed. "Hello, Naruto." Turning her attention to Sasuke she shrugged. "You could drop me off at the park. I'll call my dad and see if he wants to get lunch."

Sasuke nodded and swung the car towards the park. "Naruto, I'll pick you up from the KPD in ten minutes. Meet me out front." He pressed the call end button and the car was blessedly silent once more.

* * *

Sakura sat across from her father at a picnic bench. They had decided to get ice cream in the park, just like they would when Sakura was little, and were currently enjoying the sunshine. Metsuki was blissed out in a patch of sunlight and Sakura listened to the laughter of small children from the nearby play park.

A drop of melted ice cream fell on her finger and she raised her hand to her mouth to lick it away. Keeping her focus on the sweet treat in her hand, she addressed her father.

"When do you need to go back?"

Kei watched his daughter and sighed. "I should head back in the morning. I took off quite abruptly, there's still things I need to get done while I have the free time."

"That's so soon." Sakura said sadly.

"You could always move back in with me." Kei was only half joking.

"And leave all this?" Sakura laughed, her hand up to the warmth of the sun. "I don't know how you can stand Ame. I think I'd get water logged."

"Are you happy here?"

"Very." Sakura didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Because of Sasuke?"

Sakura nearly choked on her cone. "Dad!" She said sharply.

"What?"

"No, not because of Sasuke... well not just him. My other friends too and my job."

"Just friends eh?" Kei found great amusement in his daughter's flustered expression.

"Yes." Sakura glared towards her father and he laughed.

"I can see how he looks at you, and how you are around him. It wouldn't surprise me if the next time we speak you're dating him."

Sakura decided not to mention the fact that she had already been on a date with Sasuke. Instead let out a non-committal noise and focused on her ice cream once more.

Kei sighed again. "I don't know. You've grown in to this beautiful young woman and it makes me wish you were still a little girl… it was much easier back then."

Sakura smiled at her father's sentimental dramatics. She wondered what his petrified recruits would say if they could see Major Haruno acting like such a softie. "I'll always be your little girl."

"Yes, but I still think you should be in Ame where I can keep an eye on you."

Sakura laughed. "Dad..."

* * *

The temp agency was small and busy.

A dozen desks were packed in to a cramped office space, all occupied by people speaking on telephones and typing away on computers. A small area just off to where they stood had boards listing job adverts, and Sasuke could see a few rooms behind it, one or two occupied by people apparently in the middle of interviews.

Sasuke and Naruto had chosen this agency as their first port of call, knowing that Saborou Shin had been registered here.

The two men waited patiently for the woman on the front desk to finish a phone call before approaching her.

She held a finger up without raising her head and typed something on to her computer before sighing and removing the headset from her head.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" Her eyes lingered on Sasuke for a moment too long and he supressed a shudder.

Drawing out his badge as Naruto did the same, Sasuke addressed the woman. "Officers Uchiha and Uzumaki, Konoha Police Department."

The girl looked panicked for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am." Naruto smiled. "We're just conducting a routine investigation, and information from this agency could be vital."

The girl looked over her shoulder and back again. "Then you'd probably be better off speaking with the manager." She glanced around again. "I don't see her. Hold on, I'll call her, she might be in her office at the back."

The girl picked up the receiver of the phone and keyed a short extension in. She bit her nails anxiously as the line rang out. "Ah, Kimi." Her face brightened as the call was picked up. "There are two police officers here who would like to talk to you." Her eyes flicked up at the men momentarily. "No, not as far as I can tell. Okay."

She replaced the receiver and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "She said you're welcome to go speak with her."

She pointed past the busy telephone desks and Sasuke noticed a small corridor that led off to the left. "Her office is just down there. Door at the end."

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded at the woman and he and Naruto skirted around the office and ducked in to the hallway. A couple of doors stood to either side of the corridor, the one at the end slightly ajar and they made their way towards it.

A plastic name plate on the door read 'Kimi Hito'. Sasuke rapped on the door lightly and a voice bade them to enter.

Kimi Hito was older than Sasuke would have expected. Her hair a wild mess upon her head, the grey-streaked strands wrestled in to a bun at an attempt at. She was sat behind her desk, a politely puzzled look on her face as she observed her visitors.

"Hello officers." She gestured to the seats in front of her desk. "Please. What can I help you with?"

Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the chairs, showing Kimi their badges as they did so. "Thank you for seeing us, Hito-san. We are dealing with a case at the moment, and we believe that one of our suspects may have made some enquiries in to registering with your agency."

"Why would they do that?"

"You have a contract with the Jade Leaf, do you not?"

Kimi looked at Naruto, confused by the abrupt change of subject. "Is this about the poisoning that happened there?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss it, Hito-san."

"Of course." Kimi winked at them, letting the boys know she was not fooled. "Yes, I have some people on my books that work at the restaurant during busy periods."

Sasuke nodded. "You have Saborou Shin on your books don't you?"

Kimi frowned. "I have a lot of people." She turned to the computer at the corner of the desk and typed the name in. "Yes, here he is. Temps at the restaurant. Mainly on weekends, studies at medical school during the week." She paused and regarded the men. "But obviously you already knew that."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out the picture of their suspect. "This is the man we are looking for. He took over Shin's shift at the Jade Leaf and is now the man we need to speak with."

"Why not ask Shin? For him to give up his shift, he must know the man."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms behind his head. "Shin is dead."

Kimi blinked. "What?"

Sasuke pushed the picture towards her. "We believe this man killed Shin to ensure he was able to be in the Jade Leaf the night of the poisoning. For him to know that Shin was due to work there, well he had to get his information from somewhere."

Kimi looked at the picture hard. "He doesn't look too familiar... I'm sorry."

"Focus on the face." Sasuke urged. "It's very likely his hair or eye colour was different. He may not have even signed up to your agency, just asked to talk through his options. Are you the one who deals with that?"

Kimi nodded, eyes still scanning the photo. "But only with people who definitely want to join the agency. If they want to sign up I bring them in here to add all their details in to the computer."

Sasuke looked at the PC and frowned. "Do you keep the details of the business you are contracted for on their too."

Kimi nodded. "Yes, here see? In this folder." Kimi opened a file from the desktop and a spread sheet of businesses and contact details. In adjoin columns were employee codes of people contracted at the businesses.

Sasuke frowned and gently nudged Kimi's hand from the mouse. He found the Jade Leaf on the list and clicked on the first employee code next to it. A new windows popped up, and lo and behold, it was Shin's details that were displayed.

"Can you only access it from here, or are there other copies?"

"Well, all the computers can access the list of businesses, but this is the only computer that has access to the addressed and personal details of our temps. Privacy laws and all that. If any jobs come up, the people in the call centre can send an automated email to any temps that have listed interest at that particular place, and then it's up to them to enquire about the job."

"What personal information?" Naruto leaned forward in interest, his eyes skimming through Shin's file as he asked.

"Well, like I said, their addresses, what they do for a living, what times they are free, next of kin."

'_All the information the suspect would have needed.' _Sasuke's mind added.

"Think Hito-san. Did you bring anyone that looks like the man in the photograph here? Did they have access to your computer."

"No I keep it locked and... oh." Her face paled, eyes flicking back to the photo. She moved her hand over the hair and frowned. "I think I remember this man. He had blonde hair then. I pulled up information on restaurants because he wanted waiting jobs. I printed him out a list of them." She looked at Sasuke, guilt evident in her eyes. "I went to get it from the printer out in the main office. I was only gone a second. There's no way he could have browsed through all the temp files we have."

"No," Naruto said slowly, glancing at Sasuke. "But if he was smart enough, I bet it was enough time to download the entire contents of your computer to a flash drive."

Kimi looked at him in confusion and Naruto shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time we've seen someone steal information using a virus on a memory stick. Crooks are getting smarter with every new piece of gadgetry."

"Or," Sasuke added, eyes locked on Shin's youthful face on the screen. "Just struck it lucky with the first name he clicked on."

"For you have to have given the man a list of possible work, he must have signed up, right?" Naruto pressed. "You said that you only deal with people who sign up for definite."

"Yes, but it won't be real information will it?" Kimi's frown deepened.

"No, but maybe he had a reason to put down the details he did." Sasuke thought a second more and added, "Could we have prints of the information on both the suspect and on Saborou Shin, Hito-san?"

"Of course."

* * *

"It's all here." Sasuke smacked the piece of paper in his hand angrily. He and Naruto were sat in the car outside the agency, casting a brief eye over the files Kimi had given them. "Shin's age, occupation – everything. A student living in the dormitories and the next of kin is hundreds of miles away. This guy knew Shin lived alone, and it would be a while before anyone reported him missing."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and they frowned at each other. "We're dealing with some messed up people here, Teme."

"Yeah, but they'll make a mistake soon… they always do."

* * *

**I think I'm going to aim for weekly updates… not sure how long that will last, but hey, a girl can dream right?**

**I like having the Major there to make Sasuke feel off balance… and unexpectedly Akio too. Honestly, he was not really going to have much of a presence in the story after his first appearance, but then I considered that Sasuke being challenged by an eight year old was too good to pass up. So for that reason, Akio came home from holidays sooner than expected… just for you guys.**

**You've all been so amazing with the reviews so keep 'em coming. **

**Thanks for all the praise and the pointing out of stupid mistakes I make when I write and post whilst half-asleep.**

**Check out my profile or Twitter (link of profile) for any updates on my progress. Although, thinking about it, I'm not even really a regular tweeter… I see a pattern in my life…**

**See you all next chapter.**


	10. A Bite to Eat

**Echoes**

**Chapter Ten  
**

**A Bite to Eat  
**

* * *

"Are you even listening?"

Sasuke and Naruto had headed back to the KPD complex after their talk with Kimi, to fill Kakashi in on what they had learned. Their commanding officer was currently reclined in his chair, feet propped on his desk and his eyes closed.

"Oi!" Naruto growled and swung his foot back, aiming for the chair legs Kakashi was currently balanced on.

"Don't even think about it." Kakashi's voice was lazy but it held Naruto's movements. The silver-haired man dropped his chair on to four legs and swing his own feet on to the floor. "Yes, Naruto. I was listening to every word."

Kakashi picked up the file Sasuke had placed on his desk and flipped through it, frowning as he did so. "I'll have someone look in to these details. No doubt they're fake but… well, as the saying goes, leave no stone unturned."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi tossed the file on to the desk and sighed. "Carry on with your other cases I suppose. I'll let you know what I hear back about the address. We should probably consider putting out an e-fit on the suspect. I know he's good at disguising himself but… maybe someone out there will recognise him. I'm going to dig a little deeper in to our dead scientist… see if we can pin down a probable motive."

Naruto grumbled as they left the office and Sasuke knew how he felt. He hated hitting a blockade in an investigation, especially when it meant that such a dangerous criminal was still wandering the streets.

Sasuke barely paid attention to where he was going, but his instincts were sharp enough to screech to a halt when a giggling figure emerged from a door to his right. Sasuke tipped forward on to the balls of his feet to maintain his balance and avoid yet another collision with an innocent bystander.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl before him turned to face him and her surprised expression was mirrored on Sasuke's face.

"Ino?"

The blonde laughed nervously, eyes darting about. "Hi, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "I work here, remember?"

"Right… erm, yeah."

Sasuke looked at the room Ino had just exited and felt his lips twitch. "Shikamaru's office." He eyed the oddly speechless woman. "Interesting."

Ino flushed and raised her chin. "I was giving my statement… about what happened to Sakura."

"I thought you did that the day she was attacked."

The woman's mouth opened, and then closed when she could apparently find no response. An odd little 'humph' escaped her nose, and she turned on her heel, ponytail almost whipping Sasuke across the face. "I need to go. Don't you have work to do?"

Sasuke watched her stalk away and felt amusement creep over his bad mood. He would have to remember to tell Sakura about this.

* * *

Sakura and Kei were taking a leisurely walk back to Sasuke's, enjoying the sunshine, when Sakura's mobile rang. Digging around in her bag, her fingers closed around the vibrating phone and she fumbled for a moment before finding the right button.

"Hello?"

"_Well it's about time!"_

"Temari?" Sakura frowned at the exasperation in her friend's voice.

"_Oh, remember me do you? Why have I not seen you since the day Gaara and I arrived?"_

"Temari I-"

"_I mean I didn't see hide nor hair of you at the party, and I went to your apartment earlier today and no one was in. I had wanted to see you before we went back to Suna, but seeing as how I'm now calling you from the airport, I doubt that will happen."_

Sakura realised that the police must have finished with her flat sooner than expected if all the police tape had been removed but filed it away for later consideration. "Temari, I haven't been at home the past few days. Didn't Ino tell you?" Sakura knew that Ino had called all their friends to let them know she was safe and well.

"_Tell me what?"_

"My apartment got broken in to. I got out of the hospital yesterday and have been staying with a friend since."

"_Hospital? Oh god, Sakura. Are you okay?"_

Sakura hated the panic in her friend's voice. "I'm fine, promise. I thought Ino had let everyone know what had happened."

Temari snorted. _"Well we're not on best terms are we?"_

"What happened between you two?" Sakura sighed.

"_Are you kidding me? Every time I'm in the same place as that girl she manages to take any guy I like right from under my nose."_

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "Funny. Ino says the exact same thing about you."

* * *

When Sasuke returned to his house, he found Sakura and Kei already inside, sat in the kitchen drinking tea.

Sasuke frowned in confusion. "How did you get in here?"

"Found the spare key under the doormat." Kei raised an eyebrow. "A bit clichéd."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good thinking. I should have given you a spare key this morning, Sakura."

The girl waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine I wouldn't expect that."

Kei tried to hide a smirk behind his cup. "Swapping keys already? Kids are moving fast these days."

The man grunted and jumped as Sakura's foot made contact with his shin. Sasuke thought it would be safer not to mention anything and moved to get himself a drink.

"So, how was your day Sasuke?"

The dark-eyed man took a seat next to Sakura and pondered her question. "I'm not sure. Our lead turned out to be promising but I'm not convinced it will really lead anywhere."

"Got an interesting case?" Kei seemed genuinely curious. "It's not about who attacked Sakura is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, two of my colleagues are dealing with that. This is a murder investigation... well double homicide by the looks of it now."

Kei sighed with relief. "Well I'm glad that has nothing to do with Sakura. Robbery I can handle, murder…" He looked at his daughter's pouting face. "You never told me Konoha was so dangerous, Petal." Sakura pulled at face in her father's direction and he laughed. "So, this investigation?" Kei turned his attention to Sasuke. "Do you get many like them?"

Sasuke knew Kei was fishing to see how stable his life was – checking if there was a chance he may get himself kill – and shrugged. ""We deal in homicide quite often. Not had one like this before." "

Sasuke saw a newspaper just next to Kei's arm and gestured to it. "Knock yourself out." The older man said.

Sasuke unfolded the paper and skimmed through, knowing the media wouldn't have let up on the poisoning case just yet. Sure enough, ten pages in the face of the first victim could be seen. The restaurant had kept Shin's name out of it so far, they didn't need the extra publicity, but Sasuke was sure someone at the temp agency would blab before the day was out. There was no doubt in his mind that the story would be back on the front page tomorrow – Shin's face alongside the dead scientist.

Sasuke pushed the open newspaper towards the Major. "A very public poisoning, the target a very prominent scientist." Kei nodded, familiar with the story. "We've found out that the person suspected of placing the poison killed a waiter at the restaurant in order to take him place."

Kei's eyebrows shot up. "Someone really wanted that scientist dead."

Sakura ran her fingers around the edge of her teacup, recalling the voice on the phone... how calm and unmoved it was despite knowing he would have two men's' blood on his hands. "Could we talk about something else?"

The men sat with her looked at her in surprise. "You okay, Petal?"

Sakura nodded. "Fine." She smiled at them. "Just wondered if you wanted to do something special tonight, seeing as how you'll be leaving in the morning."

_Was he?_ Sasuke sent a surreptitious look at the Major. Honestly, it would be a bit of a relief.

"Well we could go out for food somewhere... maybe not this 'Jade Leaf'." Kei read from the newspaper.

"Not funny at all, Dad." Sakura's expression was less than impressed and Kei let out a huff of embarrassment.

"Sorry." He looked at his host. "Sasuke, you'll join us won't you?"

Sasuke was surprised that Kei wanted him there. "Well I-"

"Please, Sasuke?" Sakura placed her hand on his arm and her large green eyes were beseeching even without her sight.

"Hn. Sure."

Sakura smiled and stood from the table, moving to get another cup of tea. When Sasuke looked at Kei he was confused to see a look of great amusement on the older man's face. What was so funny?

* * *

The choice of restaurant had been left with Sasuke. Of course that resulted in Sasuke calling Shikamaru and asking him to get Chouji's recommendation on a good place to eat. Shikamaru had the benefit of being so laid back that he was almost horizontal, and the man had not even questioned why Sasuke needed to know.

A quick call had confirmed their reservation for the evening, leaving Sasuke slumped on his sofa, shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of tailored black trousers hanging sinfully from his hips. Kei was flipping through the sports channels on the television; apparently the Major was a boxing fan.

Sasuke stifled a yawn as he watched the two men on the screen exchanged tired blows. Kei glanced over at his despondent form.

"You a gambling man, Sasuke?"

"Nope." Sasuke shook his head.

Kei raised an eyebrow. "Only with your life, am I right?"

"Not even then, sir."

Kei offered him a wry smile and Sasuke thought he must have said something right.

"Ready! Sorry for taking so long."

Sasuke turned his head to the doorway and almost swallowed his tongue.

"Well Petal, don't you look nice."

Sakura smiled at her father and shrugged. "I was speaking with Temari earlier and she suggested it. She's the one who bought it for me actually."

Sasuke had never met Temari, but he could say she had good taste. The sage green dress looked beautiful on Sakura. The halter-neck was flattering and the skirt flared out at the hips, letting a long expanse of pale, smooth leg show. Sakura's pink hair was swept up into a casual twist and Sasuke's eyes were drawn to her swan like neck.

"Looks lovely, doesn't she Sasuke?"

Sasuke started at the Major's words and coughed in to his fist awkwardly. "Er, yes." He felt like slapping himself and addressed Sakura. "You look beautiful."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she fought to supress a smile. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't dare look at Kei but he knew the older man was having the time of his life making Sasuke feel awkward. "We should probably head out."

The trio (and Metsuki) headed to Sasuke's car, Sakura remembering to grab a blanket to keep her pet's claws off Sasuke's leather seats.

Chouji had recommended a recently opened sushi bar near the centre of Konoha. The place was new enough that, although the food was delicious, the place wasn't stuffed full and the owners had kept their prices reasonable.

The ride was pleasant, with Sakura at ease keeping both her father and Sasuke in conversation, and soon they were pulling in to the small car park. Sasuke opened the back door and helped Sakura out, Metsuki following along after her. He escorted her to the front door, Kei leading by a few paces and entered the restaurant.

It was warm and inviting. The décor was modern, with black leather seats and glass tables offset by bright blocks of primary colours painted on the walls. Sakura breathed in the delicious smells permeating the air and was impressed at Sasuke's choice.

"Hello, welcome to Heiwa Sushi. My name is – oh." The female voice broke off suddenly. "Sorry but we don't allow pets in the restaurant." Her eyes narrowed at Metsuki.

Sakura painted a polite smile on her face. "He's a service dog. I think you'll find it's illegal not to make an exception in this case."

"Of course," the woman mumbled and scooped up three menus. "As I was saying, my name is Rika. Table for three?"

"Please." Kei answered the woman, his gaze instinctively harsh. Well… was it his fault he disliked the way Rika had spoken to his daughter?

"Right this way."

Rika led them to a table near a window of the restaurant and allowed them to get settled. She placed the menus on the table in front of Kei and Sasuke and then hesitated giving Sakura hers. "I'm sorry, I don't think we have Braille menus."

Sakura shook her hands in a placating gesture. "It's fine, it happens more than you'd think. I'm sure one of these fine gentlemen will help me along."

Rika relaxed visibly. "May I get you something to drink while you decide what to order?"

Sasuke ordered a glass of water while Kei ordered a bottle of wine to share with his daughter. Rika jotted their order down and left them in privacy.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to Sakura, read the menu aloud in a soft voice. He had done it almost instinctively, and enjoyed how Sakura would add in her own thoughts on the food on offer. Metsuki was being very well-behaved, curled up on the floor beside Sakura, but Sasuke would bet his large brown eyes were following the food as it was passed around the restaurant.

By the time Rika returned with their drinks they were ready to order. Sasuke thought he would have to thank Chouji as the service was remarkably quick and the food delicious. The three ate their food with relish, Kei entertaining them with more stories of his time in the army. Many of the anecdotes Sakura had heard, if her facial expressions were anything to go by, but Sasuke was amused by what the major had to say.

They were down to the last few pieces of nigirizushi when a shadow fell over the table. Sasuke looked up at the interruption and felt his jaw tighten.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Sakura's head rose at the voice and Kei wrinkled his nose at the bizarre appearance of the person before them.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke gritted out.

He met the unnatural yellow eyes of the man, noting how he had obviously had even more surgery since they had last met.

Orochimaru's smile was wide and disturbing. "How are you Sasuke-kun? I must say I never expected to see you here tonight… can't say I'm complaining though."

Sasuke supressed a shudder. "How are you?" The question was out of politeness but no one could mistake it as friendliness.

Orochimaru wasn't deterred however. "Very well indeed. Business is booming after all." He glanced at the Rolex on his wrist. "Speaking of which, I'm in the middle of a business meeting. Just saw you on my way in and thought I'd say hello. I'll be seeing you around, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's narrowed eyes watched as the tall man disappeared in to a private room and he growled lowly.

"Friend of yours?" Kei asked mildly, snatching up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"Hardly. He's a thorn in many people's sides."

Sakura snorted in to her wine glass. "That was a man? He sounded a little girly to me."

Sasuke eyed the pink flush on Sakura's cheeks and wondered how much wine she had had. Kei apparently found no reason to worry however and laughed along with Sakura.

"Long glossy hair and purple eyeliner… I had my own doubts."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "It's never wise to underestimate Orochimaru."

"How'd you know him?" Sakura chased a piece of octopus around her plate with little success.

Sasuke placed one of his chopsticks in the path of the piece of food and Sakura caught it with ease. "He used to be part of the Konoha Police Department. Served as second in command to Superintendent-General Sarutobi."

"Used to be?" Kei now seemed interested.

"He left shortly after I joined the KPD… about four years ago now. Struck out alone and invested all his savings in a fledgling cosmetics business. He's the face for all struggling businesses. Within four years he's pulled the company up to world-class status. They invest in chemical research for cosmetic products."

"Make-up?" Sakura asked?

"From what I heard." Sasuke shrugged. "Fund research in to cosmetic surgery too."

"Well he certainly practices what he preaches." Kei noted. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so pale." He sent the Uchiha a sly look. "He seems to have a real hard on for you, Sasuke."

"Dad!" Sakura gasped and Sasuke thought a small part of him may have just withered and died.

"I'm just making an observation." Kei picked up his wine and Sasuke came to the conclusion that Harunos could not hold their alcohol.

"Orochimaru fought quite hard to get me on his team when I joined KPD. Fortunately I got placed with Kakashi instead."

"That could have ended in a very ugly manner." Kei nodded knowingly at Sasuke and the younger man could not supress a shudder.

* * *

It wasn't too late when they arrived back at Sasuke's house, but Kei opted to head to bed citing an early start as his excuse.

Sasuke followed Sakura and Metsuki in to the living room where the two twenty-somethings collapsed on to the sofa.

"Ah, that was an amazing restaurant, Sasuke."

Sasuke hummed in agreement and sat up. "Want another drink? I could use one after seeing Orochimaru."

Sakura nodded in agreement and Sasuke plodded to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found a few bottles of beer at the back. Grabbing two he headed back to the living room, popping the tops off with the bottle opener as he went.

"Here," Sasuke pressed the cold bottle in to Sakura's hand. "I'm all out of shiraz I'm afraid."

Sakura smiled and took a hearty swig of the drink. "I'm sure I'll manage." She rolled the bottle between her hands for a moment before focusing on Sasuke again. "This Orochimaru really unsettles you, doesn't he?"

Sasuke let his head roll backwards. "He just radiates a bad vibe. He's a slimy character… I think he'd kill his own mother if it meant an extra zero on his profits." Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously. "You didn't get a weird feeling around him?"

Sakura shrugged. "He just sounded quite ridiculous to me if I'm being honest." She smiled at Sasuke. "But enough about disturbingly androgynous men. I had a really nice time tonight, Sasuke."

"Yeah?" Sasuke was a little thrown at the secretive curl to her lips.

"Yeah. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think I had a bit of Dutch courage. I think I've found a shot of much needed bravery."

"I think you'll find it was a shot of tequila." Sasuke tried to joke, feeling the air get heavy from the way Sakura shifted closer to him.

"Semantics." Sakura grinned, apparently appreciating the humour. "But honestly, I've been thinking about this since Naruto arrived yesterday."

Sasuke could feel her breath on his face now, the sweet tang of wine drifting in to his nostrils. "About what?" His voice was embarrassingly low.

"This."

Sakura shifted on to her knees and pressed a firm kiss to Sasuke's lips. Her aim was a little of and she only caught the corner of his mouth, but Sasuke turned his head and deepened the kiss.

He wasn't sure how long they remained like that but eventually the need to breathe won out. Sakura's courage had apparently been expended on that entire kiss and her face was flushed red.

Smiling shyly she shifted her legs from underneath her and stood up. "Well, I'd best get to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke bade her a soft farewell, still fairly stunned at the turn of the events. He listened to her feet hurry up the stairs and ran a hand over his face.

His fingers skimmed past the smile on his lips and he shook his head.

_Well hell._

* * *

**Success! A weekly update was promised and a weekly update has been delivered.**

**I love all of you for your fabulous feedback for the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked Daddy Haruno. He's off next chapter but it's not the last we've seen of him.**

**One thing I have to address – I had some people ask how the poisoning at the restaurant was connected with Sakura's attackers. The answer: they aren't. Just two unrelated incidents but which will both serve a purpose.**

**Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter and the little bit of fluff I slipped in for you at the end. What about that Orochimaru eh?...**

**Hopefully I'll soon have time to go an look through the previous chapters in detail because honestly, some things were written so long ago my brain has kicked them out of my head. For that reason I thank the people who have pointed out mistakes to me – glad to know you read the story so closely.**

**So hopefully, real life permitting, I'll see you next Sunday for the next chapter.**

**Keep those lovely reviews coming you gorgeous people you. **

.

When they get back to the house Kei goes up to bed and Sakura and Sasuke stay downstairs to have a last drink – sweet moment. Perhaps a kiss?


	11. Facing Fears

**Echoes**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Facing Fears  
**

* * *

There was silence through the house the next morning and Sakura assumed that she was the first one awake. She lay on her back in the guest bedroom and sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

Was she crazy, or had she kissed Sasuke the night before? She laughed lowly at herself. She hadn't been drunk, had had all mental facilities working, but the alcohol in her system had given her the courage to do what she otherwise would never have done. She rolled on to her front and groaned in to the pillow. She had no idea how to handle something like this; she'd never had much contact with men.

Although... it had to be admitted that the kiss was something else. Who would have though his lips would be so soft –

Sakura shook her head, trying to reign in her thoughts. It was no good wallowing in her bed, her father would be leaving soon and she would have to face Sasuke eventually. Swinging her legs to the floor, Sakura sat up and stretched her arms out.

"Well, come on." She whispered to Metsuki. "Best face the music." She moved silently between the bedroom and bathroom, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

She was showered and dressed before she heard movement from the room her father was in. She moved to open the bedroom door a little, before returning to sit on the end of the bed and brush her damp hair out. When Kei came down the hallway he poked his head inside.

"You're up early Petal. You decided to come back to Ame with me?"

"Very funny." Sakura winced as she caught a particularly nasty tangle in her hair. "I wanted to be up to see you off. How are you getting back to Ame?"

"The train." Kei said simply. "It's only a few hours I can get some work done."

"A plane would be quicker."

"I'm sure it would."

Sakura placed her brush down on the bed and shook her head teasingly. "I will never get over how a big strong man like you can be so afraid of flying."

"Hey, I'm not afraid," Kei protested. ""If a mission requires me to get in a plane or a chopper then do you hear me complaining?"

"I do if it's in your own free time."

"Well," Kei mumbled. "If I wanted to spend my life sat in a glorified tin can, I would have joined the Air Force."

Sakura stood from the bed and approached her father. "You know, flying is a very safe mode of transport. You have a better chance crashing in a train than a plane."

Kei ruffled his daughter's hair as they made their way down to the kitchen. "Really puts my mind at ease, Petal."

"Want me to make you breakfast? I know you never like the food they serve on the train."

Kei kissed the top of Sakura's head. "That would be lovely."

* * *

When Sasuke emerged from upstairs he found Sakura making omelettes on the hob, Kei already eating at the table. She heard his feel pad across the kitchen tile.

"Morning, Sasuke. Here," She passed him a neatly folded omelette on a plate and he inhaled the delicious smell. "Extra tomatoes. I hope you like it."

Sasuke watched the pink of her cheeks intensify and he had to supress a smirk. So she was still thinking about their kiss?

He was glad.

"Looks delicious." Sasuke went to sit at the table and found Kei watching him with a knowing expression on his face.

"So," Sasuke looked for something to change the Major's focus. "When are you heading out?"

"You hear this, Petal? Sasuke here can't wait to get rid of me."

Sasuke didn't even have time to open his mouth in protest before Sakura sat at the able with her own breakfast.

"Oh stop it Dad."

Kei chuckled and smiled at Sasuke. "I'm only messing with you, Sasuke. I'm heading out in a few minutes actually. Got a taxi on the way to take me to the train station."

"I could have dropped you off there."

"Not a problem." Kei waved his hand dismissively. "I've already imposed too much."

Sasuke focused on focused on finishing his breakfast, not wishing to embarrass himself further. He was at the sink rinsing his plate when a car horn sounded from outside.

"That's me then." Sasuke and Sakura followed Kei to the hallway where the man gave his daughter a long hug. "You be careful Miss, or you may just find yourself back in Ame." Sakura laughed sadly and kissed him on the cheek.

Kei shook Sasuke's hand and the older man winked at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing else and followed Kei down the front path. Sakura gave her father one last thug and then Kei clambered in to the taxi.

"I'll see you soon, Petal."

Sakura nodded and waved as she heard the taxi reverse down the driveway. When the sound of the car had faded completely she sighed.

"You okay?"

Sakura nodded at Sasuke's question. "Yeah, I just hate goodbyes."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the house. "Come on, let's get a cup of tea.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her fingers across the smooth ceramic of the teacup, trying to work out if there was a pattern ingrained on the surface. The house seemed oddly quiet with one less person and it reminded Sakura of something.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I was speaking with a friend yesterday, and she'd been to my apartment. Apparently all the police signs had been taken down... does that mean they've finished with my apartment?"

Sasuke frowned. "I would guess so, but usually they'd inform you that you can go back."

"Well Ino put down all my contact details."

Sasuke snorted. "That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

He sat down next to Sakura. "I bumped in to Ino at the station yesterday. She seemed a little embarrassed that I'd seen her there."

"Why would she be embarrassed?"

"I caught her coming out of Shikamaru's office." Sasuke smirked.

"Who?"

"Officer Nara. The man who interviewed you at your apartment."

"The guy who sounded half-asleep?"

Sasuke let out a low laugh. "That's the one. I imagine that Shikamaru passed the message on to Ino but she was a little distracted."

Sakura mulled over this new information and was glad that she had some gossip to hold over Ino.

"I can drop you in to the station if you want, check with Shikamaru if you can have your keys back."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." It looked like she would be going home after all.

* * *

The floor on which Sasuke worked was very noisy, Sakura noticed. Sasuke led her through a veritable maze of desks and to the edge of the room. She let her fingers trail out to the side and it passed by smooth glass.

"You get your own office, hotshot?"

Sasuke smirked at her question. "There are perks with being an investigator. I did my fair share of desk work, Petal."

Sakura poked him in the side at the teasing way he used the nickname.

Sasuke rapped his fingers on one of the doors and waited a moment before pushing the door open. At first glance he thought the room was empty, then he spotted Shikamaru slid so low in his seat, barely the top of his spiky ponytail was viewable. Sasuke rolled his eyes and led Sakura in to the room. He gave a sharp kick to Nara's chair and the man bolted upright.

"Sasuke? What-?"

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said sarcastically.

"Troublesome." The other officer muttered, rubbing at his eyes. He straightened when he was Sakura stood on the other side of the desk. "Haruno-san."

"Sakura, please." She smiled.

Sasuke rested his weight against the desk. "We heard that you've finished with Sakura's apartment?" Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I did call but the number of your file went to your friend's phone... she came in yesterday and I asked her to pass on the message. I can't release the keys to anyone but you."

Sakura almost laughed – Ino really did have no shame, putting down her own number. No doubt it was in the hopes that she'd be able to fit some flirting in with the police officer.

Shikamaru stood from his seat and picked up a small envelope from his desk. "Here." He pressed it in to Sakura's hand. "Your keys. We got everything we needed from your flat. Tech are running the results as we speak. Some of the floor mats were a little too... bloodied to clean up completely. If you want them back though, they're down in the evidence hold."

"No," Sakura shook her head, fishing the keys from the envelope. "Burn them if you want, I never want them back in my house again." She jangled the keys in her hand. "So I can go back to my apartment?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "I would suggest that you pester your landlord about installing alarms though. And replace the locks. The ones he's got put in at the moment are way too easy to force open."

Sakura nodded and thanked the man. Sasuke gave his colleague a thankful look and the couple and dog exited his office.

Sasuke closed the door softly behind him, his gaze drifting across the bullpen and spotting a familiar head of silver hair. "Hey, do you mind if I speak with Kakashi for a moment? There's something I want to tell him."

"Not at all." Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke glanced down the corridor and gently tugged Sakura towards another door. "You can wait in my office. I won't be long."

When Sakura was comfortably situated on his desk chair, Sasuke left the room and around the room for his taichou. Frowning when he didn't see him, Sasuke headed in the direction of the last place he saw him. He poked his head in to the small kitchen to see if Kakashi was getting a coffee, but it was empty save for Asuma Sarutobi.

"Hey Asuma, you seen Kakashi?"

The black-haired man turned around, eyes sleepy and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Nope, sorry Sasuke."

The younger man wrinkled his nose at the smoke building up in the room. "You do know it's illegal to smoke in here, right?"

"Yeah yeah, then arrest me." Asuma smirked.

Sasuke shook his head and left the older officer to it. Giving his search up as a lost cause, Sasuke headed back to his office and was surprised to hear Sakura laughing from within. Wondering who else was in there, Sasuke pushed the door open and froze.

"Kakashi?"

The tall man held up a hand and his face crinkled in a smile. ""Yo."

"I've been looking for you."

"I know," Kakashi nodded. "Sakura told me."

"Then why didn't you come and fine me?"

The man paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Didn't feel like it I guess."

Sasuke would have screamed at that... but he was a Uchiha and so he merely glared a hole in Kakashi's head. Sakura coughed in to her fist and Sasuke could tell she was greatly amused.

"Sakura and I were just having a lovely conversation about what we did last night. We'd just got to the part where you all went out for dinner. I on the other hand was forced to eat takeout that had been in my fridge for the past week."

"Then go shopping you cheapskate."

Kakashi shook with silent laughter. "I may make it a mission that you and Naruto have to keep me well fed."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sasuke ignored the man's blabbering. "I ran in to an old friend at the restaurant last night."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"Orochimaru."

Kakashi's pleasant smile fell from his face and he looked nonplussed. "I thought he'd moved his entire base of operations to Oto."

"So did I," Sasuke shrugged. "But there he was, doing business apparently."

"I wonder how long he's been back in Konoha." Kakashi shuddered. ""Now I'm going to feel creeped out wherever I go."

"What's so bad about this guy?" Sakura asked, her feet tilting her chair to and fro. "I mean, I know that he left the force, but didn't any of you like him while he was here?"

"Nope." Sasuke snorted.

"Can't say I did." Kakashi paused. "The man is completely insane. Delusions of grandeur and all that." He paused and ruffled Sakura's hair much like her father was prone to do. "Not dangerous though, just a little freakish… liked to wear a lot of eyeliner."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good to know."

"Any way. What are you two doing here? I didn't think you had to come in today, Sasuke." Kakashi steered the conversation back in to friendlier waters.

"We just picked up Sakura's house keys."

"Ah, so you're allowed back home?" Kakashi laughed lowly. "I bet Sasuke is going to miss having such a lovely roommate." Kakashi 's voice was full of mirth.

Sasuke sent him a withering glare but Sakura just smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be glad of the peace."

Kakashi gave Sasuke a pointed look at that, jerking his head towards Sakura. Sasuke frowned and raised a quizzical eyebrow, fearing that Kakashi had finally snapped and gone loopy.

Kakashi's expression dropped in to one of despair and he ran his hand down his face – _hopeless..._

"Never mind." Kakashi stood and stretched. "I'll leave you to it. Sasuke," He eyed his subordinate pointedly. "I'll inform Sarutobi-sama about our visitor. In the meantime try and make sure Naruto gets some work done." He patted Sakura's shoulder gently. "Nice to speak with you again."

"Bye." Sakura smiled and listened to him leave the room.

"Well," Sasuke said, tipping back on to his heels slightly. "What would you say to going and checking out the apartment?"

Sakura bit her lip in a show of uncertainty but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Sasuke observed the apartment carefully. The guys had done a pretty good job tidying things away. They'd obviously had a cleaning crew in here to get rid of the blood smears that had been on the floor.

"Have you been in touch with the insurance?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "I'll do that today."

Sasuke hummed and looked at the empty space where Sakura's TV and stereo had been. "I'll let Shikamaru know that you need the police report for the claim. He'll send a copy on."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura ran her hand around the kitchen counter and sighed. Metsuki was sniffing around the place carefully, ears back in remembrance of what had happened here just a few days ago.

Sasuke eyed her as she moved about the room slowly, hands touching the sides and walls lightly as she moved. She moved from the kitchen in to the living room, and bumped her hip in to the sofa. Sasuke stepped forward to steady her but she regained her balance quickly.

She placed her hand on the back of the sofa and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke touched her elbow lightly.

"Nothing, just, my things have been moved. Not by much, but I know how they were before."

Sasuke eyed the sofa and tried to match it with his memories of the apartment. It did look like it had been moved backwards a little, most likely moved and then replaced while the police officers were combing for evidence. He looked at Sakura who was worrying her lip between her teeth. "How about we go around the apartment and I'll help you put things back where they were?"

Sakura's face relaxed and she nodded. "Thank you."

It was how they spent most of their afternoon, Sasuke following Sakura around as she navigated the apartment and pointed out what needed to be moved. Sasuke was no expert on how Sakura's bedroom had been before, but he could tell that it had been different to how it looked now. The bed clothes had been rolled back on to the foot of the bed, looking for all the world like a recruit's bed in a barracks, the pillows piled on top.

The whole apartment smelled lightly of disinfectant, and the closet in which Metsuki had been trapped was splintered along the bottom, although the blood had been scrubbed away. Sasuke made quick work of putting the pillows and duvet back in place and turned around to see Sakura stood at her dresser, hands touching the small, mirrored box that was on top. He approached carefully and watched as she opened each of the three velvet lined drawers and felt around inside.

They were all empty.

Sakura scoffed lightly. "Most of this was junk jewellery anyway. Cheap little things that Ino and I would buy when we were out shopping." She said over her shoulder. "I just wish they'd left my mom's engagement ring... for the sentimental value at least."

She closed the box and turned to face Sasuke. "It was always a little too big for me and I didn't want to have it resized. I wanted it to be exactly like she had left it. Ino suggested wearing it on a chain around my neck but I always thought it would be safer in here." She rolled her eyes. "What a joke."

"We'll find those guys, Sakura." Sasuke promised, taking her hands in his.

Sakura hummed in a non-committal way ad sighed. "I'm sorry, I've eaten up all of your day. Didn't Kakashi want you to get back to work?" Sasuke shrugged and Sakura felt the movement travel down his arms.

"I'll head back now. He's probably not even noticed I've gone." He squeezed her hands once more and hesitated. "Will you be okay now?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll lock the door when you leave," She raised her hand. "Scout's promise."

Sasuke snorted. "Like you were ever a scout." Sakura cracked a smile at that and followed him to the door. It was only when he had left and she was lone in the apartment did Sakura realise they hadn't yet spoken about their kiss the night before.

* * *

Work was hell for Sasuke. Naruto had apparently lost all interest in any case other than the poisoning, and so was complaining about having to work on their less exciting backlog. Although TV shows didn't often show it, there was lot of paper work involved in policing, and a lot of researching.

Neither were Naruto's strong points.

In the end Sasuke had physically moved Naruto in to his own office (pushing the protesting blonde's chair along the corridor) as he could not stand the whining any longer. It was a relief when he managed to clear the last of his reports and could head home for the night.

The sky was dark when he made it to his car and he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the knot forming between his shoulder blades. The drive home was blessedly quiet and Sasuke was soon in the familiarity of his house. He grabbed a ready meal from the freezer and put it in the microwave, eating it quickly when it was done, desiring nothing more than to be in bed.

His house seemed quiet with just him there now and he couldn't resist peeking in to the room Sakura had occupied. He frowned when he saw the bag on the floor next to the bed. He had completely forgot about getting Sakura's stuff from his house. They had gone straight from the station to her apartment.

He looked at the bag and thought of the girl... in turn thinking of her kiss and made his decision.

He glanced at his watch and decided it wasn't too late. He still had time to pay a certain pinkette a visit.

* * *

Night had well and truly fallen, and yet Sakura could not find her mind tired enough to sleep. She was sat on her sofa, knees pulled up to her chest and Metsuki curled up on the pillow next to her. The room was silent, with no TV or music to help her take her mind off the fact that she was terrified at being there.

Every groan of pipes or footsteps in the corridor outside put her on edge, and she kept one hand on Metsuki's back at all times just to make sure he didn't disappear. She shook her head at herself , knowing that she was being silly and yet she couldn't help it. Her home no longer felt like the safe haven it once was. Sakura wished she had someone there with her and she sniffed suddenly, feeling the stress that had built up since Sasuke left overflow as tears sprang to her eyes.

She rubbed at her face furiously and pushed the tears back. She wasn't a child afraid of the monsters under her bed dammit! Not feeling brave enough to retreat to her bedroom however, Sakura shifted down the sofa a little, curled in to a small ball with Metsuki's side pressed against the back of her thighs.

She lay there, eyes open but unseeing and listened to the sound of traffic outside. Her hand slipped in to the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. She gripped it tightly in her hand and felt better knowing she could always call for help if she needed... she wasn't sure if her house phone had been plugged back in to the wall.

She wished that she had called Ino and let her know she was back at the apartment. Her friend would have proposed a sleep over and brought wine and gossip, and would have curled up with Sakura in her bed, knowing that it was exactly what she would have needed.

Sakura wriggled a little deeper in to the sofa and squeezed her eyes closed, counting back from one hundred, hoping that the repetitive task would take her mind off everything else. She had not even reached eighty however, when there was a knock at her door.

She bolted upright, feeling Metsuki do the same next to her, and held her breath. There was another knock and Sakura had to rationalise that no thief or criminal would knock to announce his presence and stood from the sofa. Metsuki stayed close to her side and Sakura felt glad to have him there.

She made sure the chain was pulled across the door before opening the door a crack. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

She nearly slumped over in relief. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

She pushed the door closed and slipped the chain off before letting Sasuke in to her apartment. Something brushed against her legs as he passed her and they moved in to the living room, Sakura switching on a lamp for Sasuke's benefit as she went.

"I brought your bag from my house. I thought you might need something from inside." There was silence and Sakura felt Sasuke's penetrating gaze on her face. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Sakura defended... it wasn't a complete lie after all. Sasuke remained silent and Sakura sighed. "Not really anyways, I was just having a bit of a freak out.. stupid huh?"

There was a muffled thump as Sasuke dropped her bag on the floor and he took her hand in his. "No, not at all. You look exhausted though. I could... I could stay here tonight if it would make you feel better?" He sounded very awkward as he asked.

Sakura blushed and nodded. "I'd like that."

Sasuke made towards where bedroom but Sakura dug her feet in. "Not the bedroom."

Sasuke's voice was soothing. "Relax, I'll stop on the on the sofa."

Sakura swatted his chest. "Don't be stupid, I wasn't worrying about _that_... I just think I'd prefer to stay in the living room for tonight at least... I feel safer there for some reason.

Sasuke rationalised that she probably appreciated having the front door within better reach but said nothing, allowing Sakura to tug him to the living room. They sat on the sofa and Sasuke was amused to find Metsuki giving him what he would class as a dirty look – apparently he had stolen his spot.

"What have you been doing since I left?" Sakura shrugged. "Not much. All my electronics have been taken and I didn't feel like reading."

"So you've been sat here worrying?"

"I prefer the term 'thinking' actually." Sakura sniffed but her haughty expression was spoiled by the yawn that escaped her.

"You're tired." Sasuke chided. "Come on, lay down."

"Only if you lie down with me." Sakura said as she slid to lie on her side on the sofa. Sasuke waited a heartbeat before doing as she asked.

Sakura found herself pressed back pressed tightly against Sasuke's front as he squeezed in to the gap behind her. She wiggled around for a moment to get comfortable and the two then lay in silence.

Sasuke looked at the mass of pink hair in front of him and frowned pensively, finding that his mental filter had apparently taken a temporary leave of absence. "Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke would have quite happily punched himself in the mouth – he sounded like such a _girl_.

"I thought that would have been obvious" Sakura mumbled sleepily and Sasuke waited a beat for her to speak again. "Because of the wine."

Sasuke felt oddly disappointed at her answer until he felt her shake with silent laughter. "I'm playing." She paused and he saw the corner of her lips curl in to a smile. "I did it because I wanted to."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but he realised Sakura's breathing had become slow and rhythmic. He watched her sleep for a moment before reaching his arm out to turn the lamp next them off, and slipping his arm under her head carefully. He tightened his grip minutely and let his own eyes drift shut.

Sleep was peaceful for them both.

* * *

**Everyone hates Orochimaru... it's official. **

**A little pressed for time tonight so I'll save you my ramblings. Many thanks for all the amazing reviews. I love waking up and seeing an inbox full of awesomeness.  
**

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know your thoughts and I'll catch you guys next week.  
**


	12. Pound a Punnet

**Echoes**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**Pound a Punnet  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke first, his neck stiff from his night on the sofa, but otherwise very comfortable wrapped around the woman in his arms. He looked down at Sakura's face and was pleased to see that she looked relaxed. He reasoned they must have slept exceptionally well, they hadn't appeared to have moved an inch during the night.

Raising his head, Sasuke saw Metsuki lying on the floor across the room, bright eyes fixed on the man, his tail whipping back and forth rapidly. Sasuke raised a quizzical eyebrow and shook his head.

The movement apparently was all Metsuki needed and he trotted over to where the couple lay on the sofa. The dog placed his head on Sakura' shoulder, his nose very close to Sasuke's face.

"No!" Sasuke hissed, trying to shoo the animal. "You'll wake her up."

"Too late," a sleepy voice mumbled. Sakura yawned and shifted Metsuki's head with a gentle roll of her arm. She turned her head and sent Sasuke a sleepy smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." He whispered back.

Sakura pushed herself in to a seated position, apparently still half asleep and rubbed Metsuki's head. "I think someone is telling us he needs to take a quick trip outside."

Sasuke watched her move around the room for a moment, grabbing a pair of shoes and Metsuki's lead as she went, and Sasuke stood from the sofa. "I could run him down if you like?"

Sakura froze and Sasuke saw her breathing stop for a moment. He frowned – she was still so scared of being in the apartment on her own. "Or how about I go down with you?" Sakura relaxed and nodded and Sasuke grabbed his shoes from where he had kicked them off the night before.

Sasuke waited outside Sakura's apartment while she collared Metsuki and glanced at his watch. It was still quite early. He heard footsteps on the stairs and saw an elderly woman appear, mail in hand. She froze when she saw Sasuke stood at Sakura's open door and her eyes narrowed. Her suspicious expression turned to one of surprise however, when Sakura emerged from her apartment.

Sasuke looked at her and realised they both looked extremely sleep rumpled. The old woman's thoughts were obviously getting away with her as her face broke in to a devious smile and she carried on down the corridor. "Good morning Sakura dear."

Sakura's head rose in surprise. "Oh, morning Chiyo-baasama."

The lady gave Sasuke a wink as she passed them and the man found himself feeling very uncomfortable. Sakura was unaware of the exchange and let Metsuki lead the way down the stairs to where the open air waited.

Once Metsuki had taken care of business, Sasuke and Sakura headed back to the apartment where Sakura made them toast and tea.

"Are you doing much today?" Sasuke dipped the bread in to his brew before bringing it to his mouth.

Sakura shook her head. "I need to sort out the insurance , I didn't get round to it last night. I have to pop in to the hospital for a few hours to help out and then... I don't know."

Sasuke watched her carefully. "Well, would you be very much opposed to going out with me this evening?"

"A date?" Sakura smiled.

"Our second if I'm not mistaken." He looked at Metsuki. "And I did promise we'd do something with Metsuki this time."

"I'd love to." Sakura was impressed that she stopped the squeal that was building in her throat from erupting.

"Good." Sasuke said. "I'll come by after I finish work."

* * *

It was a relief to focus her attention on the children at the hospital; to take her mind off things. Sakura loved how simple children made things. Their happiness at just being themselves was infectious. It was quite sad knowing that in ten years' time they'd be teenagers, so caught up in what other people thought of them, but for now their laughter brightened her day.

She left the hospital with a smile on her face and walked at a leisurely pace towards the Yamanaka flower shop. She liked to make this walk on a weekday. Although the route from the hospital to Ino's was longer than from Sakura's apartment, with most people in work or school, everything seemed more open and less hectic.

Sakura was feeling more like herself by the time she stepped in to the cool florists and inhaled the damp, fragrant aroma of cut flowers.

"You here to buy something, Forehead?"

Sakura made a show of sticking her nose up in the air. ""From here? I think not."

Ino snorted and Sakura closed the distance from the door to the counter. "So, you got any gossip?"

Ino was a little taken aback. "You're asking for gossip? You feeling okay?"

Sakura traced a manicured finger across the counter top and smirked. "Fine. I mean I know you're inevitably going to ask about Sasuke, but I thought you might have wanted to share."

"What would I have to share?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter. "Maybe something to do with the fact you've set your sights on Officer Nara." She relished in her friend's surprised gasp. "Thanks for letting me know about my keys by the way."

Ino groaned. "Ah! I totally forgot. I was in such a rush to get out of there when Sasuke-" She cut off abruptly. "Did Sasuke tell you about this?"

Sakura shrugged. "Mostly yeah. Temari let me know my apartment was free again, and Sasuke explained that he had seen you at the station." Sakura picked up a bundle of ribbon that her hand brushed across and lobbed it in Ino's direction. "I can't believe you put your details down on my police file."

The two girls were silent for a moment before bursting in to laughter. "Oh, Ino. You are so desperate."

Ino gave Sakura a light punch in the arm. "Hey, I do what I must."

Sakura shook her head and raised an eyebrow "So, how are things going?"

Ino sighed. "Not much to report. I turned up at the station and Shikamaru said he couldn't give me the keys. I took the chance to flirt a bit but he seemed totally oblivious."

Sakura laughed. "Maybe we've found someone who is immune to your charms?"

"Nah, he's just too lazy to notice." Ino said simply.

Sakura shook her head, knowing that poor Shikamaru would get no peace while Ino chased after him.

"So, you're back at yours then?"

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded.

"How was it being away from Sasuke? I imagine you two got close." Ino trailed off suggestively.

And Sakura sighed. "First of all, my Dad came to visit, so get your mind out of the gutter. Second, I stayed at his for a couple of days… it's not like we'd been living together for years. And third, he stayed at mine last night."

Ino screeched in excitement and Sakura winced. "He stayed over? Oh this is too good. Are you being safe?"

"Ino!" Sakura gasped. "Not like that! I was scared and when he dropped my bag off he slept on the sofa." She left out the part where she also slept on the sofa.

"Aw, and here I thought you were finally becoming interesting. Have you guys even kissed?" Ino watched as Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she slammed her hand on the counter. "You have! When? Who started it? How was it?"

Sakura waited for Ino's ramblings to end. "The night before last, I did and... it was amazing."

Ino sighed wistfully and slumped over the counter. "Sakura, I know you're not a shallow person and you don't care one way or another... but Sasuke is gorgeous! I'm so jealous."

Sakura laughed and stroked Ino's soft hair. "What about Shikamaru?"

"Well yeah, but still I can't help but appreciate a fine male specimen when he crosses my path." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of someone playing with her hair. "When are you seeing him next?"

Sakura smiled softly to herself. "Tonight. He's going to pick me up after he finishes work."

Ino was glad that Sakura was getting a little happiness out of life. Not that her friend ever complained about things in general, just that sometimes it took a special someone to show you how beautiful life could be. "He's eager then. So where are you going?"

"No idea," Sakura shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment type thing I think."

Ino wondered whether she should meddle and call Sasuke to make sure he had thought things through but thought better of it; he had done perfectly well so far.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Sasuke had his phone pressed against his ear, listening to the familiar ringing tone.

Just when he was sure the call was about to go to voicemail, the voice he was waiting to hear sounded in his ear. He listened to the other person end of the phone and ran a hand down his face.

"Hi. Listen, I need your help."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Sakura linked her arm with Sasuke's and nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

Sasuke looked at her expectant face and smirked. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out but let Sasuke lead the way, he left hand holding Metsuki's lead and her right wrapped around Sasuke's strong forearm. The air was warm on her face, the sun still had a few more hours before it set and that was why Sakura loved this time of year – everyone just seemed to be more happy during the summer months.

The unlikely trio walked in companionable silence for a few minutes longer until they reached their destination and Sakura's steps slowed.

"What is that?" Sakura lifted her head and breathed deeply, sighing. There was a veritable explosion of scents around her, all exotic and mouth-watering. Spices and sweet smells drifted through the air towards her and she smiled. She could hear people shouting out prices and hawking their wares and she realised they were at a market of some sort.

Sasuke led her to a nearby stall and took a scoop of a bright red spice. He held it up to Sakura's nose and almost laughed as she took a step back at the strong smell.

"Wow." She brought a hand up to her nose and rubbed it. "Sasuke, where are we?"

Sasuke laced his fingers with hers and they began walking once more. "The international market. They're here for a few days each month, I thought you'd like it."

Sasuke watched as the young girl's head turned to catch all the accented voices on the wind and how she breathed deeply at the tastes and smells in the air.

"It's amazing. I can't believe I've never come here before." She came to a stop, bringing both of Sasuke's hands to rest on her hips. "How often do you come here?"

"Never." Sasuke admitted. "But I have my sources." He stepped closer to Sakura, flexing his fingers against her skin. "I thought we could explore and buy some ingredients before heading back to yours… cook something new."

Sakura seemed to find that idea very agreeable and the smile she gave him was blinding. "Sounds great… you never fail to amaze me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha was a little flustered at the comment and pressed a tender kiss to Sakura's hair. "Likewise."

The late afternoon was pleasant, spent wandering around the market. Sasuke and Sakura brought a reasonable amount of goods – exotic spices and fruits they had never heard of before. Sakura found a scarf, soft as silk and embroidered with small beads that she ran between her fingers. Sasuke assured her that it suited her and it too was quickly added to their bag of purchases.

When the sky was shot through with pinks and oranges, the vendors began to close their stalls and Sasuke and Sakura began a leisurely walk back towards her home. Metsuki was very pleased with the day, Sasuke thought, and had been thrown scraps from an uncountable number of people.

The centre of Konoha was as busy as ever in the evening. People had finished work and were getting what needed to be done finished. There were also the revellers, soon to be found dancing in the nearby clubs, making their way to pubs and bars to get the night started.

Sasuke held the bag containing their supper in the crook of one arm, his other hand swinging gently between him and Sakura. They were making their way down a quieter street, the local convenience store still open and a few people browsing the fruit and vegetables outside, and the occasional group of people sat outside the odd café or restaurant offering al fresco dining, not quite ready to call an end to their days.

They walked past a bench where two men were sat in conversation when Sakura gasped, her feet screeching to a halt.

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards her and he frowned at her pale face. "Sakura? What's wrong."

The pinkette's voice was quiet and unsteady, a frown creasing her forehead. "Those voices… it's them."

* * *

**Oooh… I think you can all probably guess what that means.**

**This chapter is shorter than the past few for two reasons: 1 – It's a good place to end it. I obviously like being a tease and so how could I not end it here. 2 – I've been so unbelievable busy this week I didn't have a chance to get any writing done. I usually write through the week and then bring it all together on a Sunday. Unfortunately this week all my writing has been done from 10.30pm onwards on Sunday. I wanted to give you guys an update so I decided on the cliffhanger rather than making you wait for an uber long chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff. I shall see you next week for a bit of drama.**

**Out of interest, how many people have to joy of going to market where people still shout out things like 'Pound a punnet' etc.? Just curious I guess!  
**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews. Keep 'em coming.**


	13. Dirty Harry

**Echoes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Dirty Harry**

* * *

Sasuke took Sakura by the shoulders and pulled her into the relative privacy of a shop doorway.

"What?" He was confused and quite worried at Sakura's apparent distress.

Sakura worried her lip between her teeth before answering. "Those voices... they're the ones who attacked me."

Sasuke's eyes shot to the two men sat laughing on the nearby bench. "Are you sure?"

Sakura glared fiercely. "Of course I'm sure! They aren't voices I'm likely to forget."

Sasuke rubbed her arms in a pacifying gesture. "Okay, I believe you. Just wait here while I go and talk to them."

Sakura shook her head and grabbed on to his sleeves. "No, Sasuke!"

"Relax." He soothed. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke gently untangled her fingers from his shirt and headed back down the street. Sakura stepped after him, pausing in the middle of the pavement and listening to Sasuke's footsteps get further away. She wrapped her arms around herself and shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously. Metsuki stayed close to her and she felt a little better having him there.

Sasuke closed the distance to bench quickly, his eyes darting back towards Sakura frequently. He focused on the bench when he was a few pace away, but frowned when he saw the two men were no longer sat there. He cast his eyes around in confusion and groaned when he spotted them again. He had no idea that he had been quite so distracted with keeping Sakura on his radar, because the two men had apparently strolled right past him and were now on a collision course with his date.

* * *

Sakura listened carefully, trying to pick up on what Sasuke was saying to the men but it was silent; not even a snippet of Sasuke's voice reached her ears. She could hear a mother and her son a little further down the street, the child asking for sweets, the mother trying to tempt him with an apple from a nearby greengrocers instead. There was a low buzz of chatter from the cafe across the street, and footsteps approaching her.

Sakura perked up, hoping it was Sasuke, but then deflated a little when she heard two pairs of feet. The feet came closer and Sakura took a step to the side to make way. One of the people was broader than she had expected however, and a large arm knocked in to Sakura's shoulder. She staggered a little and the person grunted, beginning to mumble something before cutting off abruptly.

"Well would you look here? I guess you didn't choke yourself to death in that closet."

Sakura felt her stomach leap into her throat at the voice.

"This must be fate or something. We owe you a thank you – your things brought us a pretty penny at the brokers." The voice continued gloating and the sound of a second voice laughing snapped Sakura from her stupor. She stumbled backwards, her foot catching on an uneven piece of paving and sending her sprawling to the floor. Sakura's surprised yelp caused Metsuki to begin barking furiously at the two men, his hackles raised, and it effectively drew the entire attention of the street.

The thieves looked at each other uneasily, knowing the attention was bad for them. The smaller one muttered a terse command to his partner. "Come on, let's go."

Not chancing going past the angry dog, they turned to head back down the street but found themselves face to face with a tall, scowling man. His black eyes were fierce as they took in the woman on the floor.

"Is there a problem here?"

The smaller crook snorted at the question. "Nothing that concerns you. Now you want to move it?"

"No." The man said shortly and nodded towards the pink haired girl behind them. "You see, _she_ concerns me and so I do think we have a problem." Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and was glad to see the mother from down the street was helping her to her feet. "Did I just hear you implicate yourself in a crime?"

The men shared uneasy looks and Sasuke curled his lip in distaste.

"You didn't hear nothin'" The large man spat.

"What's it to you, anyway?" The smaller one asked dismissively, trying to move around Sasuke.

The angry Uchiha stepped to the side to intercept him, withdrawing his badge from his trouser pocket as he did so. "Officer Uchiha, KPD. That is what makes it my business. Now," he ignored the panicked looks on their faces. "I'd like you to come to the station so we can get your prints... there's nothing to worry about if you're innocent, right?"

"Screw you!" The smaller man spat, pushing past Sasuke roughly.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and spun him around, gripping his collar and shoving him up against the glass front of a butcher's shop. "You listen to me, punk. It wasn't a request." He glared furiously at the weedy man in his grasp, the urge to twist his hands around his slimy little neck almost overpowering.

Sasuke sensed movement behind him and moved to the left slightly, letting the fist from the larger man sail past his head and collide heavily with the shop window. The theif howled in pain and staggered backwards, clutching his hand to his chest. Sasuke could see the shop keeper through the window, talking on the phone. Sasuke nodded gratefully at him, glad someone had decided to call the police, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the two men to the station while he had no car of even any cuffs.

Sasuke fixed a fierce glare back on the man in his grip. "You want to run? Fine. But this time we've all got a good look at your cowardly faces. Not as easy as beating up a blind girl this time, is it?"

The crowd muttered in disgust at that and the small man met Sasuke's glare with one of his own but made no move to break free. The larger man was now bent double over his apparently broken hand and Sasuke didn't foresee him putting up much more of a resistance.

He kept his attention carefully divided on both of the criminals for several more minutes, and was glad when a squad car pulled up and Shikamaru and Chouji climbed out. Chouji went to deal with the cursing man and his broken hand, and Shikamaru took the smaller one from Sasuke.

The criminal glared at Sasuke as Shikamaru cuffed his arms behind his back before smirking suddenly. "All this for that blind bitch?" He said lowly and then scoffed derisively. "She must really be a great lay."

Sasuke saw red and before he could think about what he was doing, he had brought his arm back and sent his fist flying straight in to the man's nose, relishing the feel of the cartilage crunching beneath his knuckles. The crowd gasped and the man groaned in pain. Shikamaru sent Sasuke a pointed look and shook his head, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, the temptation to take another swing welling up inside him. "I'll be down at the station soon." He said simply and looked away from the man now whimpering about his nose.

Shikamaru nodded and forced the perp in to the back of the squad car. The crowd slowly dispersed as Sasuke made his way towards Sakura, stunned looks on their faces.

Sakura looked miserable, twisting her hands together in front of her and her lower lip trembling slightly. Metsuki was stood protectively neck to her, his ears flat against his head, but he lowered himself to the floor as Sasuke approached.

Sasuke thanked the woman who had stayed with her and the lady smiled, jotting down her name and telephone number on a scrap of paper, offering to be a witness if the need arose. Sasuke would usually be suspicious of a woman trying to get him to take their numbers, but the woman genuine, and happily married if the ring on her left hand was anything to go by. She took her son's hand and led him away, the little boy casting a longing look at the Labrador he was leaving behind.

Sasuke took Sakura's hands in his and she winced. He frowned, turning her palms to face upwards and saw that she had grazed them as she fell to the floor. The pink skin was dotted with small wells of blood and he was mindful of his grip. "Come on, we should get to the station so I can give my side of things."

Sasuke was just fishing around for his phone so he could call a taxi when the butcher who had called the police called out to them. "I can drive you," he offered, locking the front door to his shop. "It's the least I can do really. The young lady looks like she's been through the mill."

Sasuke nodded in thanks and climbed in to the back of the man's car, Sakura unwilling to let him go.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting at the station when they got there. Instead of heading straight up to the offices,

Sasuke had led Sakura through the public entrance and to the desk where the criminals would have been booked.

Kakashi was stood with Shikamaru and Chouji, talking to the officer manning the desk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's unusually severe expression. "Where are they?"

"Holding cells." Kakashi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "He's pressing charges, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen alongside him but his face remained neutral – he had expected as much. "I'd guessed he would."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "You know there will have to be an internal enquiry in to this. You'll be on desk work until they give you the all clear to go back out in to the field again."

Sasuke shrugged. "They won't take too long. They won't take a perp's word above an officer's."

Kakashi groaned. "I know, gut they'll still have to suspend you and produce a report for your record. The force can't be seen as corrupt now, can we?" When his protégé's gaze remained steely, Kakashi's attention shifted to the girl at Sasuke's side and he noticed her pensive expression.

"Well I suppose a thank you is in order, Sakura. You got those crooks off the streets." Sakura nodded uneasily and Kakashi's expression softened. "We'll have to take get a statement when you're ready."

"She's hurt." Sasuke cut in brusquely. He raised one of Sakura's hands so the cuts were on view "Statements can wait until after her hands have been cleaned."

Kakashi nodded and waved Sasuke and Sakura past him. They took the lift up to the offices, not a word said between them, although Sasuke watched Sakura's face carefully.

The bullpen was as busy as ever, but Sasuke noticed a few heads turn to look at him as he made his way to his office – news travelled fast apparently. Sasuke ignored his colleagues and got Sakura settled in his office before fetching the first aid kit from the from the kitchen. He returned to find her in the same position as he had left, and Metsuki sat dutifully next to her, bright eyes keen and attentive.

Sasuke knelt in front of her and took her left hand in his gently. He cleaned the dirt from her scrapes with antiseptic wipes with soft strokes, pausing whenever she winced although she didn't make a sound. Once all the muck was removed, Sasuke could see that her skin was barely damaged, and he smoothed some salve onto her palms, leaving them uncovered.

"They'll be fine." Sasuke said, frowning when Sakura gave no indication she had heard him. "Have I upset you?"

Sakura furrowed her brow and released a long exhale of air. "Why is that man pressing charges?"

"I punched him."

"Why?"

Sasuke watched her carefully. "Because he was being rude about you."

"And now they'll suspend you for it?"

"No," Sasuke argued. "An internal panel will weigh my word against his and decide who is telling the truth... they won't believe him, Sakura."

"But in the meantime you're suspended right? No matter how you dress it up you've still got in to trouble because of me."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Is that what you think?"

"It's true isn't it?" Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "You've done nothing but help me and I put your career in jeopardy." Her guilt seemed to switch to annoyance in a split second. "You shouldn't have lost your temper!"

Sasuke scowled fiercely and took a hold of her shoulders. "I would have gladly beaten him within an inch of his life knowing he deserved it. For a punch to the nose I'll get a slap on the wrist, and it won't even be as bad because I was off duty." He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Damn it, Sakura!"

The girl turned her head and he watched the sad expression cloud her features. "You still shouldn't have had to do that for me."

"Tch. Annoying." Sasuke took her chin his hand and turned her to face him. "I did it because you're important to me. I wasn't about to let him talk trash about you. Can't you be like a normal woman and swoon at the show of dominance."

Sakura snorted, and Sasuke could see her fighting to keep a smile from lifting her lips. "More like pig-headedness... and I'm not a normal woman, Sasuke."

"Don't I know it." With that he pressed his lips to hers, his anger from the day stealing the usual tenderness he showed her and replacing it with urgency and passion.

Sakura rather liked the changed.

She let Sasuke lead her backwards a little until she was leaning against his desk. He bent his head to compensate for the height difference, lacing their hands together, mindful of her palms, and placing them on the desktop. Sakura sighed in to his mouth and Sasuke pressed himself closer than he woulf have thought possible.

"Teme, I- Whoa!"

Sasuke didn't know how he could possibly be _that_ unlucky and pulled away from Sakura, cursing lowly under his breath. He turned to find Naruto shielding his eyes with one hand, the other groping blindly as he tried to feel his way in to the office.

"Ew, ew, ew." The blonde's mutterings were constant and Sasuke sighed, taking a step backwards from the blushing girl on his desk.

"Uncover your eyes Naruto."

A bright blue eye peeked through Naruto's fingers and, seeing that it was safe, Naruto let his hands drop.

"Uh… hey, Sakura-chan." He mumbled awkwardly.

Sakura nodded in response and busied herself with tracing patterns on to the surface of Sasuke's desk with a shaking finger.

"What do you want, Dobe?"

Sasuke's annoyed question snapped Naruto back to life and the blonde scrunched up his face. "I heard about what happened… I gotta say, I never thought you would be the one out of the two of us who got suspended."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief but let the comment slide. "What are you even doing here still?"

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda fell asleep this afternoon. By the time I woke up and finished my paperwork, the bullpen was already buzzing about your little Dirty Harry moment and I decided to stick around."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And?"

"And what?"

"If I know the guys out there, they've already started a pool on what my punishment will be."

Naruto shrugged. "Well Genma's betting that you get down for twenty-five to life and become the prison's… erm 'underdog'." He caught the deadly expression on Sasuke's face and hurried to continue. "But no one else is that stupid and most bets are between you getting off with a warning and a month stuck on desk work."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And what did you bet on?"

Naruto gasped theatrically and held a hand up to his chest. "I'm shocked that you think I'd bet on my best friend!"

"Naruto."

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I bet that you'd quit the force and become a masked vigilante, fighting crime like a real life Bruce Wayne." Naruto saw the incredulous look Sasuke was sending him and he noticed that even Sakura had raised an eyebrow. "What? I like the outside vote, okay?"

Sakura laughed and Sasuke felt grateful that Naruto had cheered the girl up so he let it slide. "Well I imagine they'll meet to talk about it tomorrow. Do me a favour, Dobe, and keep an ear out for me. I'll be back at the office when they decide what they're doing with me."

Naruto gave Sasuke a mock salute. "Sure thing boss. I'll call you tomorrow as soon as the gossip reaches my ears."

Naruto turned to leave the office when Sasuke called after him. "Naruto?" The blonde looked over his shoulder. "You can deal with my paperwork while I'm off."

Naruto's face fell and he gave his friend a flat look. "Oh goody."

Sasuke smirked as the thorn in his side left the room before focusing his attention back on Sakura. "Are you still mad at me?"

Sakura's cheeks still retained a slight pink flush and she gave a half-hearted shrug. "I think you still have a lot of making up to do, Uchiha."

Sasuke let out a huff of amusement. He could deal with that.

* * *

**Well, everyone was looking forward to seeing how Sasuke dealt with the crooks… do you think he did the right thing or was he too soft? Too hot-tempered?**

**Also, I've been getting asked a particular question quite a lot – will Sakura get her eyesight back? I've had the answer to that in my head from the beginning of the story but I'm staying tight-lipped. The story had been going under a lot of changes in how it is panning out in my head, so things could change. But really, no matter what I decide, wouldn't you rather be surprised?**

**Thanks once again for the amazing reviews, they're just the thing for getting up to on a Monday morning.**

**I have a very busy week with hospital appointments and training courses, but I'll try my best to post the next chapter on Sunday… so see you then hopefully.**


	14. Ahoy Hoy

**Echoes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ahoy-Hoy  
**

* * *

Sasuke would have liked nothing more than to escape back to the comfort of his own home, but knew there were statements to give before that happened. The evening was growing late, and Sasuke knew Kakashi would have let them return to do it tomorrow – but then again Sasuke would rather have avoided the KPD altogether the next day. So he and Sakura were shown to separate rooms and their statements were taken.

Sakura was waiting for him in the corridor by the time he had finished his statement.

"How did it go?" He asked, letting her loop her hand around his forearm.

"Fine." She shrugged. "I told them what those men said to me and that that was all I could offer."

Sasuke let the subject drop, sensing that Sakura was loathe to talk more about what had happened, and led them through the department complex and out into the evening air.

The summer sun had completely disappeared from the sky and Sasuke knew it must be getting on towards midnight – the streets were empty and silent. He helped Sakura in to the car before sitting in the driver's seat tapping his fingers distractedly.

"Well, the day didn't happen how I'd planned."

Sakura let a wry smile twist her lips at Sasuke's words and the man was relieved that she was loosening up again.

In the panic of the fight, the bag containing their supper had been lost, neither of them having any idea where it had got to – most likely trampled beneath the feet of curious onlookers. "What do you say we pick up some food and then head back to mine? We can have a late dinner."

Sakura nodded and buckled her seatbelt. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Sakura could hear the ticking of Sasuke's kitchen clock quite clearly in the silence of the house. She would have never have believed that Sasuke was sat right next to her if it wasn't for the fact she could feel his body heat through her sleeve.

Their evening had been pleasant, the meal they shared filling and their conversation light. In the harsh light of the day however, reality bit back.

Since they had woken up this morning, there had been a tense feeling over the pair of them as they waited for Naruto to call them with any news about the preliminary hearing. Sasuke knew he'd get a chance to plead his case if they took any action against him, but he was very much hoping that they threw the entire thing out and just gave him a warning.

He had found himself filled with nervous energy the whole morning. He had been for a long run before the sun even came up and Sakura had come downstairs to find him in the middle of making breakfast. He seemed to have exhausted his ideas to keep busy however, and now he was sat next to Sakura, his phone on the kitchen counter between them.

The silence was beginning to send Sakura around the bend and she sighed, the noise seemingly deafening in the quiet room. "Sasuke, why don't you go and have a shower?"

"Hn?"

"It may help you relax a little." She paused, unable to resist ribbing him a little. "Plus you don't smell too fresh after that run of yours." Sakura bit her lip in amusement when the soft sounds of Sasuke sniffing himself reached her ears. "Go on, if Naruto rings I'll be here to pick up the phone."

Sasuke grumbled beneath his breath but got up from his seat regardless. Sakura listened to his footsteps move up the stairs and relaxed as the tension went with him. The anxious feeling had been purged from the kitchen, but that still left the little issue of the room being way too quiet.

Deciding to keep herself busy, Sakura moved away from the counter and towards the sink. She had just taken the kettle and had half filled it with water when Sasuke's phone started to ring. The tone was no-nonsense and generic – what Sakura would have expected of Sasuke had she given it prior thought.

Putting the kettle on the side she brushed her hands against her top to wipe away stray droplets of water and reached for the phone. Fumbling slightly (having picked it up upside down) Sakura finally found the answer button and held the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Sakura frowned. Just when she was going to say Naruto's name, a very non-Naruto voice answered her.

"Oh, hello. Sorry I think I must have dialled the wrong number." The female voice in Sakura's ear was polite and yet confused – Sakura could tell that the woman knew she had the correct number.

"Are you after Sasuke?"

"I am, yes."

"He's just in the shower at the moment... could I take a message?"

The voice was amused. "Yes please. Could you tell him his mother called."

Sakura nearly swallowed her tongue in shock. "Ah Uchiha-san, please forgive me"

"Whatever for?" Sasuke's mother laughed. "I thought you were very polite. Although I am curious as to why my son has a young lady answering his phone at this early hour." She paused for a beat. "Actually, I suppose that is a stupid question."

Sakura could feel her face burning. "It's not like that... I'm a friend of Sasuke's."

"The same friend he took to the market yesterday?"

"How did you..."

"Please, call me Mikoto before we go any further. And you are?"

"Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, it is hard enough for me to get Sasuke to answer my calls, so I was quite surprised when he phoned me yesterday looking for advice on a nice place to spend an evening."

Sakura felt herself turn to mush a little – Sasuke had swallowed his pride and asked his mother for date ideas, wanting to impress Sakura.

"Did you enjoy the market?"

"Oh it was wonderful." Sakura gushed, her mind purposely glossing over what had happened on the way home."

Mikoto sighed happily. "I'm glad you liked it. There is one that is not too far from where Fugaku and I live, I spend a lot of time there."

Sakura was amazed at the warmth this woman exuded. While Sasuke had always tried his best to make her feel happy and safe, Sakura could tell that it was against his usual nature to seek company or engage in any form of social interaction. His mother on the other hand, seemed to thrive on engaging with others.

"The smells were amazing, I could have died then and there and my stomach would have still floated to heaven on a cloud." Sakura sighed.

Mikoto laughed. "I have to agree. I'm quite partial to the artwork they have on display there, those handmade vases are lovely. I'm running out of surfaces to put them on. Did you see them?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose, not sure if it was a good or bad thing that Sasuke had not mentioned that she was blind. "Err, can't say I did."

"Oh that's a shame, but maybe next time? I know you'll fall in love with them as soon as you set eyes on them."

Sakura sighed, half-amused and half-sad. "I don't think that will happen any time soon Mikoto-san."

"Just Mikoto please. And why? Don't tell me Sasuke won't be dragged back there?"

"Oh no, I'm sure Sasuke would love to go back but, well…" She decided to bite the bullet. "I'm blind, so I'm afraid I won't be able to see the vases if we ever do return."

There was a heavy silence from Mikoto's end and Sakura wondered if she had been too blunt

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sasuke never said... well he actually hadn't said it was a date he was going on either... oh that boy. His tongue must be stuck to the roof of his mouth I swear."

Sakura laughed as Mikoto continued her one-sided conversation, almost missing Sasuke's footsteps padding across the kitchen tile.

"Who is it?" His voice was a little wary with just the slightest tinge of nervousness.

"Your mother." Sakura replied, covering the mouthpiece. She fought a smile when a soft groan escaped Sasuke.

"Ah, Mikoto, Sasuke is here now. I'll pass him over but it was nice speaking with you."

"You too Sakura dear, get Sasuke to bring you to Suna some time, I'd love to meet you in person."

Sakura agreed with Mikoto and passed the phone to Sasuke.

"Hello Mother." Sakura listened to the listened to the side of the conversation that she could hear with great interest.

"Yes I- ... no Mother I haven't. I will... I mean it this time."

Sakura's lips twitched in amusement as Sasuke's voice got quiet and – dare she say it – a little whiny.

"Mother! I really don't think that's any of your business." Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Okay. I'll speak to you soon."

Sakura heard the phone tap against the side as Sasuke put it down and she tugged at the ends of her hair lightly. "Sorry about answering your phone. I thought it would be Naruto."

"It's okay." Sasuke said and moved to finish boiling the kettle that Sakura had started. "She can talk for Konoha though, I swear."

Sasuke placed a mug of tea in front of Sakura and she wrapped her hands around it, her mind distracted by her talk with Mikoto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell her I was blind?"

Sasuke paused as he stirred his own tea and looked at Sakura from over his shoulder. "What?"

"You didn't mention I was blind... actually you hadn't mentioned me at all."

Sakura bit her lip but didn't speak any more and Sasuke seemed to understand.

"And you think I'm ashamed of you?"

"No?" Sakura's voice was too quiet to be sincere and Sasuke sighed in an odd mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"Sakura, you've spoken to her. If I'd even mentioned the word 'girl' she'd have given me no peace. Believe it or not, when I think of you I don't think of 'blind'."

"Hm?"

"Think of it this way – what's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me? Is it police officer, or moody, or quiet?"

"Well... no. Nothing in particular springs to my mind... you're just Sasuke."

"You're just Sakura to me. Why should it be any different for me?"

"Because being blind is a pretty big thing."

"But it's just a small part of who you are."

Sakura was silent at that and she smiled softly. "Thank you." She paused and her grin widened. "I won't tell Naruto how soft you can be."

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his hands over his face at the thought.

* * *

In the end Naruto did call Sasuke. Things looked promising but the board wanted to speak with Sasuke and get his version of events. Naruto sounded very confident that Sasuke would not be suspended but Sasuke refused to let his hopes rise too high.

The next day dawned glorious and sweltering in Konoha. Sakura was up with the sun and lay on the grass in Sasuke's garden, enjoying the sunshine before the heat became too unbearable. Sasuke found her lay out beneath the blue sky when he woke up.

"I need to go in to the department and speak to the review board. Do you want to come?" Sasuke observed how relaxed Sakura looked lay under the sun and reconsidered his offer. "Or you could always stay here and catch some rays."

Sakura smiled. "Could I? I forgot how nice it is to have a garden."

"It's fine." Sasuke checked the time on his phone and saw that he had to leave. "Help yourself to anything in the house. I shouldn't be too long."

"Good luck!"

Sakura's voice followed him through the house and Sasuke sighed – he hoped he didn't need it.

* * *

Sakura heard Sasuke leave and sighed, feeling all tension seep from her body. She loved the weather in Konoha. After living in Ame where it rained what seemed to be all the time, and Suna where the sun was harsh and the heat unchanging Konoha was a lovely in-between.

She could hear Metsuki panting somewhere close by – her furry friend loved the sun too – and made a mental note to fill his water bowl with fresh water. She felt a little bad about using some of Sasuke's dishes for the dog's food and water but he assured her they were old and unwanted.

Sakura felt herself being lulled in to blissful sleep and let her breathing relax. She wasn't sure if she had dozed off or not but she was startled from her blissful haze by Metsuki barking.

She sat up quickly and felt Metsuki brush past her and towards the house. She stood up and listened carefully and could just make out the sounds of someone knocking on Sasuke's door. She bit her lip in contemplation – should she answer the door?

Sasuke's home seemed to be secure - the neighbourhood was quiet and there was little passing traffic. It was probably just somebody selling something and yet... it seemed to be chancing fate to open the door.

Metsuki was still barking, letting Sakura know someone was there and she sighed, surrendering. She trotted through the kitchen and down the hallway and to the front door. Her hands trailed across the seam of the door until her fingers brushed against the cool metal of a security chain. She slid it in to place and opened the door as far as the chain would let it.

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause before the visitor spoke. "I'm looking for Sasuke is he in?"

It was a man, his voice was smooth and strong and, if Sakura had been that type of girl (_coughInocough_) she may have swooned a little. "No, sorry."

"May I come in and wait for him?"

Alarm bells sounded in her head. "I'd prefer not to let a stranger in to his house."

The voice was patient and very polite... so polite that Sakura thought that she may have been beginning to annoy the man.

"I'm his brother."

* * *

**So I've had this written for weeks now… not entirely sure why it hasn't gone up before now but I blame my birthday and… nope that's all I've got.**

**Most people though Sasuke was justified in how he acted, though understandably some people would have loved to see him go chidori on the crooks' asses (figuratively of course).**

**This chapter was quite a bit longer but looking through it again I thought this was a good place to cut it. The good news is that the next chapter is almost ready for posting so it should be up soon.**

**Thanks for your reviews everybody, they really make writing this story worth it.**

**See you next chapter.**


	15. Can I See Some ID?

**Echoes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Can I See Some ID?**

* * *

Sakura knew that Sasuke did indeed have a brother but he had also mentioned they didn't see much of one another.

"Oh. Sasuke didn't mention his brother was going to visit."

"It's a surprise… I can show you some ID if you want."

Sakura heard the man withdraw his wallet from a pocket, the soft sound of leather sliding against cloth reaching her ears and she shook her head.

"Won't do any good. I'm blind."

"...Oh." The surprise in the man's voice would have amused Sakura in most any other situation.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Sakura was beginning to feel annoyed – she just wanted to be out in the sun, not stood here deciding whether this man was telling the truth or not. Sakura soon realised that when she was annoyed she became very blunt as she spoke her next words. "And I was recently attacked by strangers in my own home so please forgive me if I'm hesitant to let a strange man in."

The man was silent for a moment before sighing. "Fine. I completely understand." Instead of hearing his feet retreat down Sasuke's path, she heard the distinct sound of a body sliding down the wall.

"What are you doing?"

The man's voice was below her now. "Sitting. I'll wait out here for Sasuke. The weather is agreeable enough."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in surprise. Was this guy serious? She groaned, not wanting to just _leave_ him there and sat down in front of the ajar door.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled as the man mimicked her question. "Sitting." She quipped. "If you are Sasuke's brother then it wouldn't be very polite to just leave you here alone."

"Itachi."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Itachi."

"I know." Sakura smiled. "Sasuke told me... just wanted to see if you knew Sasuke's brother's name... or well your name or –" She broke off abruptly. "You know what, never mind. I'm Sakura." She held a hand through the gap of the door and heard Itachi shuffle around to mirror her position.

He took her hand and shook it. His palms were smooth and dry, no sign of nervous sweat and she was pretty sure he was telling the truth... but the small part of her that was doubtful would not let her open the door

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Itachi released her hand and settled back against the wall. "So, where is Sasuke?"

"The police department. He shouldn't be too long."

Itachi hummed and there was a brief silence before he spoke again. "How did you meet Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled at the memory. "He literally bumped in to me."

"And you're together now?"

"I-" Sakura paused. Were they together? Nothing was official but the way Sasuke acted, the things he said... "I think so, yes."

Itachi laughed a little at that. "Think? I see my brother is still as socially constipated as ever. But for you to be here means he must care for you very much."

Sakura thought on that for a moment and shook her head in amusement. "You and Sasuke don't seem to be very much alike."

"In some ways we are, we can both be quiet and happy in our own company. But Sasuke seems to brood on things more than I do... he's felt overlooked at times in his life."

"Because of your father?"

"Yes. And I think in turn he saw me as the reason he didn't get as much recognition as he should have."

"That's quite sad." Sakura sighed.

Itachi made a noise of agreement. "Yes, but although Sasuke will glare and say he despises me at times, we are still brothers and are as close now as we were as children... I hope."

"I think Sasuke loves you very much. The sound of his voice when he speaks of you... he must really look up to you."

"And yet it should be the other way around." Itachi's voice was amused.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke had a strength that I never did. I didn't mind taking up the mantle of my father's business, but it isn't something I would have chosen to do on my own. I was glad that Sasuke had the chance to take his own path."

"You're a good person." Sakura said simply.

"You can tell that so soon after meeting me?"

"I can tell you care for your brother."

"So you believe I'm his brother?" Itachi's polite tone was laced with amusement.

"Perhaps."

"Itachi?"

"Speak of the devil." Sakura muttered to herself as Sasuke's surprised voice sounded out.

"What are you doing on the porch?"

"Talking to Sakura." Itachi replied as if his brother was foolish not to know the answer.

Sakura waved and grinned towards the door, knowing Sasuke would be looking at her.

"But why with a door between you?"

Sakura sighed. "I didn't know if he was telling the truth when he said he was your brother."

"Fair point." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura stood and closed the door, sliding the chain off before opening it fully. Metsuki squeezed past her to greet the two brothers.

Itachi stroked the dog's large black her and a wry smile twisted his lips. "I always had you pegged as more of a cat person Little Brother."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the three adults made their way to Sasuke's kitchen.

Sasuke glanced at his pink-haired lodger. "Sakura, would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Sure... I'll just be out back with Metsuki."

Sasuke waited until she had made her way to the back door and disappeared in out the garden. He had just opened his mouth to interrogate his brother when Sakura popped her head back in the room.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She crooked a finger in his direction. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but went over to her regardless, aware of Itachi's eyes on his back. When he reached Sakura she stood on tiptoes so her mouth came closer to his ear.

"Give him a chance," she whispered. "I don't think he's the bad guy you think he is." She lowered herself back on to her feet and left the house without further pause.

Sasuke stayed frozen for a second before turning to look at Itachi who was stood with his hands clasped behind his back and observing a framed photograph of the Konoha skyline, politely pretending that he hadn't just heard Sakura's theatrical whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura seems very nice."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I said, what are you doing here Itachi?"

Itachi moved his eyes from the wall and looked at his baby brother. "Do I really need a reason to visit you?"

"Well it happens so little I suppose you must. Did father send you to spy on me again?"

Itachi sighed. "I talked to Mother about you last time, I did not 'spy' on you as you put it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and repeated his earlier question. "What do you want.?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I came because I wanted to see my brother? I don't know why we can't speak to each other without it dissolving in to an argument." Itachi pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and sat down smoothly. "Let's talk Sasuke. You can explain what it is about me that grates on your nerves and I will explain why I have done what I did in my life."

Sasuke glanced back out the back door and saw that Sakura was lay out under the sun, foot tapping to unheard music and Sasuke imagined that she had a pair of headphones in... or she was more odd than he had previously given her credit for.

Relenting, the younger Uchiha sat at the table and met his brother's gaze. "You didn't do anything." Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke continued. "You feel the need to explain your actions? You always did what father wanted of you. You were the good son."

"Or the most foolish."

"What?"

"Sasuke, I look at you and I'm envious that you did what you wanted to do with your life. I couldn't tell father no – that's cowardice, not loyalty."

"But you're his heir aren't you? Face it, he would have let you be whatever you wanted to be. You'd never have to be ashamed to show your face around there."

"And where would that have left you? If I'd chosen to become a lawyer, or a doctor, or a teacher? There would be no other heir for father too leave the business to but you." Itachi rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or to paint myself in a good light, Sasuke. But I knew I could cope with the business, and you could have too until you met Naruto. I saw how much you changed and how much happier you were becoming your own person."

Sasuke frowned. "So you gave up your happiness for mine?" His voice was bordering on scornful but Itachi smiled slightly.

"We're brothers – your happiness is mine."

That gave Sasuke pause for thought. "Then why did you never explain any of this before?"

"Honestly? You're stubborn as a rock. If you thought you owed me for doing this, you would have never moved away and enrolled with the KPD. Your pride would have had you chained to a desk next to father just to prove a point. I think it did you some good to set up on your own."

Sasuke scowled at his brother. "So you've let me hate you for all these years? What the hell Itachi? none of this makes sense."

"Of course it does. And you never hated me . You were angry at father and by aligning myself with him that anger was spread to me. But I know it was just because you were hurt that he couldn't accept your dreams." Itachi sighed and looked down at his hands. "Father is taking on less responsibility with the business and wants me to sign over as the new CEO."

"Are you?"

"Yes. My first order of business is to move the main offices from Suna to Konoha. I know father wanted to be in Suna to be closer to his investors but we're set up pretty solidly now. And I miss this city."

Sasuke nodded. "Is that what prompted you to come see me?"

Itachi smiled. "Partly. I came to finalise plans on the new offices, and that provided a good opportunity to drop by. Honestly though, it's been on my mind for a while but I wasn't sure how you'd react." He laughed softly and turned his gaze towards the back garden. "You seem to have mellowed out some though.

* * *

When Sakura ventured in from outside, Sasuke had retreated upstairs to shower and change. Itachi murmured a polite greeting from the kitchen table and she could hear Itachi tapping at the keys of a laptop. She took her chance, sitting down opposite the man.

"What was Sasuke like as a child? You touched on what he was like as he got older, but what was he really like?"

"Have you asked Sasuke?"

"You think he'd give me a straight answer?"

"Fair point." Itachi took his reading glasses off his nose and closed the lid of his laptop. "Well he was a normal child, I suppose. He was most definitely a mommy's boy and he stuck to her like glue. He excelled in all he tried, whether it was school or sports."

This did not surprise Sakura. "Sasuke told me that your father was hard to please."

"He was. He had the bad habit of comparing Sasuke's achievements with my own. I suppose he had the disadvantage of being younger – when he did match my accomplishments, I had already done them first."

"That's sad." Sakura frowned.

"Yes, but I suppose that was more to do with his teenage years. As a child he was much more carefree. If he wasn't with mother he could usually be found following me around. People would always comment I had my own little shadow following me around."

"Do you look alike?"

Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose. Our family as a rule share the same genetic features. Our traits are largely dominant."

Sakura let a small laugh escape and Itachi paused. "Sorry," she said. "It's just you sound like my old biology textbooks."

Itachi let out a huff of amusement. "Mother always did say it was like I swallowed a dictionary."

"Sorry for interrupting." Sakura apologised.

"Not at all. Similarities... let's see. There's no denying Sasuke and I are brothers, although I've always thought I follow after Mother while Sasuke looks like our father."

"That's quite ironic."

Itachi nodded and then caught himself. "I suppose it is. Sasuke was cheerful and thrived on social interaction. He was forever begging me to show him how to kick a ball or let him show me how well his reading was coming on."

"Did you indulge him?"

Itachi frowned thoughtfully. "Not as often as I should have. My father expected results from an early age. I moved forward a few years in school and so my workload increased. My father often chided Sasuke for bothering me."

"Did you find it bothersome?" Sakura's expression was riveted and Itachi chuckled lowly.

"No. I'd sneak away from my evening classes to get Sasuke from school sometimes and take him to the park."

"You sound thick as thieves."

"We were... though he had the most unpleasant habit of pulling my hair when he was very young."

"So do you have any embarrassing stories about him?"

"I think my mother would like to be the one to tell you about those." Itachi dodged the question tactfully and Sakura sighed good-naturedly.

"Loyal to the end, eh?"

"So I'm intrigued about you, Sakura. What was your life like as a child?"

Sakura shrugged. "Normal I guess. I was an army brat and travelled around with my dad."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes. My mother passed away and my father has never remarried."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sakura shook her hands in a dismissive gesture. "It's okay. I spent some my childhood here in Konoha and made good friends. I was living in Ame as a teenage however, my dad's been there ever since. It was in Ame when my eyesight started to fade. When I was eighteen I moved back to Konoha and connected with my friends again."

"Your desire for independence is admirable."

"Normal would be a better word, don't you think?"

Itachi regarded the girl before him and smirked. "Well put."

"So, what has been your act of independence? I know you've by and large adhered to your father's wishes, but surely that rebellious streak of yours went farther than ditching class?"

"I suppose the biggest annoyance to my father is the group of friends I keep."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, we're a bit of a ragtag bunch. Artists, tattooists, botanists and marine biologists. I suppose I'm the most level headed of them all."

"They do sound like a mixture." Sakura smiled. "And this bothers your father?"

"They aren't the type of people one would meet at a business function. Crashing it however..."

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like a good thing you have them in your life."

"I suppose Sasuke and I are bother lucky to have such people surrounding us."

Sakura felt a blush sweep across her cheeks at the subtle praise and almost missed the sound of Sasuke's footsteps returning to the kitchen.

Sakura breathed deeply and could smell the scent of his shower gel in the air – her face warmed a little more.

Sasuke paused and looked between the blushing girl and his smiling brother. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing much. Itachi was just telling me about your most embarrassing childhood memories."

The younger Uchiha shot a wide-eyed look at his brother and Itachi shook his head in amusement.

"She is joking, Sasuke. I've told her that task is best left to Mother."

Sasuke grumbled at the pair of them and joined them at the table. There was silence between the three until Sakura stood from her seat.

"Well maybe you two should go to get a bite to each and finish catching up." She suggested.

"What about you?" Sasuke frowned.

Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "I should probably head back to my own place, I've been underfoot for long enough."

"Nonsense." Itachi interjected. "You will have food here with us. Sasuke will cook, and we can continue our conversation."

Sasuke gave Itachi a withering look at having been volunteered to play chef for the evening. Itachi just raised an amused eyebrow and addressed Sakura, keeping his eyes on his brother's face. "I hope you like tomato soup, Sakura."

* * *

"So how has work been, Sasuke?" Dinner had been pleasant (and tomato-ey) and the three adults were now relaxing in Sasuke's sitting room.

"Aside from the obvious?" Sasuke semi-joked. "It's been okay. I'm working on the death of the scientist at the Jade Leaf."

Itachi nodded. "I recall reading something of that in the news. Is it giving you difficulty?"

"They've been clever. Clever but ruthless – at least one innocent person looks to have been killed just so they could get close enough to their true target."

Itachi hummed thoughtfully." Have you pinpointed a motive yet?"

"No," Sasuke sighed. "We suspect that it is linked to whatever the victim was working on but until we have at least one of the suspects in our hands I don't think we can be sure of anything."

"You sound as though you know a little about law enforcement, Itachi." Sakura was feeding Metsuki the remains of one of the bread rolls, listening politely.

Itachi smiled. "Not too much, just what I read in crime novels I suppose. Although my little brother has an undeniably interesting job."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi turned on the Uchiha charm – he knew he had nothing to fear from his older brother, it was just how Itachi was – in his career a little bit of suaveness went a long way.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Sakura asked, rubbing Metsuki's head as the last of the bread disappeared and settling back in to her chair.

"I suppose. There is a certain amount of pressure that I find myself drawn to. I think I already mentioned that my friends largely seem to hold more exciting jobs than I, but someone has to be the straight man I suppose."

Sakura's lips twitched in to a smile. "I suppose."

"You still hang around with that bunch of misfits?" Sasuke groaned, no real malice behind his words.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother and spoke for Sakura's benefit. "My little brother has never got along very well with my friends. They found him an easy target to tease."

"Tease?" Sasuke scoffed. "More like torment and torture. There's a sadistic streak a mile wide running through that lot."

"Sasuke does not forget embarrassment easily." Itachi informed Sakura who grinned wickedly.

"Embarrassment? Do tell."

"No!" Sasuke said firmly. "I won't hesitate to kick you out of here Itachi."

His brother shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything. Besides, I think you'll find that you initiated the discussion about my friends and the past you share with them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again and pretended not to hear when Itachi promised to fill Sakura in later on.

* * *

Itachi had left to take a walk and familiarise himself with the city again, leaving Sakura the chance to slide a little closer to Sasuke on the sofa. "How did today go?"

Sasuke blinked down at her. "I told you-"

"No," she cut in. "You dodged the question and told your brother nothing about the review board. Now I'm asking you to tell me how it really went."

Sasuke shook his head lightly, amazed at the woman's stubbornness. "I promise it went fine. I got a chance to explain what happened. I gave details of possible witnesses in my report, including the shop owner who drove us back and made it clear I was off duty and provoked."

"What did the board say?"

"I got a good old-fashioned scolding, telling me that I should act like an officer even when I'm not in uniform ad nauseum. Then they said that because I had apprehended the pair and that they had been linked to a spate of burglaries in the city, the agreed that the benefits of my actions outweighed any poor showing for the force. Honestly, Sakura I didn't even get an official warning. Sarutobi-sama even gave me a wink as I left."

Sakura sighed and wiggled in to his side. Sasuke blinked in surprise but decided to go with the flow and brought his arm to rest around her shoulders. "Okay, I'll believe you." Sakura said. "I'm sure Naruto will tell me if you're lying anyway." She added in a teasing voice.

"Annoying." Sasuke retorted, smirking when Sakura swatted his chest.

"I like your brother. He's nice."

"He's always been the more sociable of us."

"I like you more, don't worry." Sakura cooed in an exaggeratedly sweet voice, reaching up to pinch Sasuke's cheek.

The Uchiha huffed, rubbing at the abused skin. "Very funny."

Sakura sobered and let her head rest on Sasuke's shoulder. The hair on her head tickling his neck. "Are you glad he turned up today?"

"Yes," Sasuke said pensively. "It seems as though we should have spoken about things a long time ago."

"That's men for you huh? Stubborn and almost physically incapable of talking."

"Have you met Naruto?"

Sakura laughed, her body shaking against Sasuke's arm. "Okay, I concede. I'm glad you've made amends."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, tightening his grip on Sakura. "Me too."

* * *

**Okay so super speedy editing job here. This had extra bits added to it while I was at work with no access to my notes so there's a good chance something has gone amiss or just completely bonkers here!**

**This was mostly just bringing Itachi in to things a little more, and I'm glad that you were all excited by the end of the last chapter.**

**I'll come back and give it a good look over later but I wanted to get this up now because I won't have any chance this weekend as I'll be away from my trusty laptop. **

**As I'm sure you know the London Olympics open in less than half an hour and I'm feeling like a patriotic Brit so I'm off to go watch the opening ceremony… and what do you know it's started to rain… surprising that. So really just wanted to get this up before I go join in the celebrations.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter at any rate. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I'll see you next chapter.**


	16. That's The Sound Of The Police

**Echoes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**That's The Sound Of The Police**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat having breakfast alone, Itachi having headed in to the city centre to check on how the refurbishment of the offices was coming along.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Sakura asked, picking apart her orange.

"Well, now that I know I'm not suspended I'm going to have to head in head in and try and make some head way with my cases." He looked at the girl before him. "You don't have work today?"

"Not today." Sakura frowned. "I've been given some time off to 'recover from my ordeal'." She snorted. "Ridiculous."

"It wouldn't hurt you to take some time for yourself, would it?"

Sakura pouted. "I get bored easily."

Sasuke shook his head – that didn't surprise him somehow. He regarded Sakura for a quiet moment and then sighed. "Well you could tag along with me? I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't begrudge you being there – he's actually nice to you."

Sakura laughed. "Sure. Sounds good." She paused. "Well not the fact that you're investigating a murder but you know."

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression. "How much coffee have you had?"

* * *

Sasuke pulled his sleek, black Audi in to his usual space, careful not to get too close to Naruto's monstrous jalopy of a pickup – you never know where it's been after all – and got out the car, jogging around to Sakura's side to help her out. They took the more welcoming entrance in to the building this time, the receptionist giving Sasuke a smile, and crossed the bright atrium to the lifts. When they emerged on to Sasuke's floor they found it as busy as ever though those that noticed Sasuke called out, expressing their happiness he had not been disciplined.

Sasuke led Sakura and Metsuki towards his office, but Kakashi appeared alongside him before they could get in to the room.

"Yo." The tall man greeted, his eye crinkling. "Good to see you gain Sakura, and in more pleasant circumstances this time."

Sakura smiled. "Hello Kakashi. Are you well?"

"Well enough I suppose. I'll be even better if Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke here manage to get some work done today." His voice was light but Sasuke understood that Kakashi was getting pressured from his superiors – they needed to make progress with the case and soon. "Sasuke, a word?" Kakashi motioned to his office.

Sasuke nodded and touched Sakura's arm. "Are you okay here or would you like to wait in my office?"

Sakura shook her head. "Here's fine. Go on before you get detention."

Kakashi chuckled and led Sasuke down the row of doors until they came to his own office. There was something to be said for promotions in the KPD – much nicer offices. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Naruto already sat in front of Kakashi's desk, head tipped back and eyes closed, soft snores coming from his mouth.

Kakashi made his way to his desk, giving the blonde a sharp poke in the back of his head as he passed. Naruto snorted, bolting upright.

"Ramen!" He looked around wildly for moment before realising where he was. He laughed sheepishly and ruffled the back of his hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the set next to Naruto. Kakashi observed them both through a tired eye. "I'll be frank: the suits in media relations are getting antsy, not having any good news to tell the public."

"Let them complain and gripe!" Naruto frowned. "It's not like they're helping us do the grunt work."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but the truth is the longer it takes us to crack this case the harder it is going to get – we're just giving the perpetrators time to cover their tracks and possibly make a new move."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked. "We've got e-fits of the man from the restaurant circulating but there's not much else we can do on that front."

"I agree," Kakashi sighed. "I want us to focus on the victim for the time being – find out why he may have been killed, see if we can link any possible suspects that way."

"Didn't we already get a statement from his employers? He was working on growing food from artificial cells. Why would anyone want to kill a man for that?"

"Well some people get angry with genetic engineers Naruto, even the ones only working with food. But I doubt it was because of this that he was murdered." Kakashi tossed two rather slim folders over the desk, each of the younger men picking one up and flipping through it. "The victim was never in trouble with the police and we only received glowing praise from his employers. He almost looks too clean. I've got a hunch that he had some skeletons in his closet and I want you two to find them. I already had team go out and gather his personal effects from his address – the council approved a warrant to investigate him." Kakashi nodded at the files. "Read through that, do your own digging and report back to me with what you find."

The two men nodded and stood up, heading out to the bullpen again. Naruto was skimming through the file rapidly. "I suppose interviews can wait until later when we have a better idea of who to question first." He muttered before his eyes brightened as they spotted something. "Hey they brought his car in" He gave a low whistle. "" Wow I should have become a geneticist if _that's_ the kind of wheels you can afford."

Sasuke shook his head. "You like cars and yet you drive that beast of a rust bucket around."

"Hey! My car is a classic. They don't make them like that anymore."

"For good reason." Sasuke sniped.

Naruto glared at him. "Ha ha. I'm heading down to see if they've found anything in the car. You coming?"

"No. Sakura's waiting for –" He cut off abruptly as he saw that Sakura wasn't where he had left her. A quick glance around the room let him know that there was no pink hair to be found. "Where did she go?"

Naruto laughed. "Can't keep a hold of your lady huh? Well good luck finding her. Catch you later."

Sasuke flipped Naruto off as he left before returning his attention to the room. Sasuke walked over to where he had left Sakura and glanced around.

Most officers (unless very low down on the rungs of power) had their own offices, but many were scattered around the building. It's what kept the bullpen so busy – if you were not fortunate enough to have your on this floor, the teams gathered and used the hot desks in the middle of the room – planning and discussing their cases and more generally, socialising.

A bickering pair were using the nearest desk and Sasuke leaned over the waist-high partition that ran around the bullpen.

"Kotetsu, Izumo." The two glanced up.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Izumo grinned. "What's up?"

"There was a girl stood here like five minutes ago. Did you see where she went?"

"Girl?" Kotetsu frowned. "Since when do we have girls around these parts. They're all like Anko." He gave an exaggerated shudder.

Sasuke was not amused. "Pink haired girl. White dress on, had a dog with her."

Izumo kicked Kotetsu under the table. "Ignore him. Yeah she was here. Left a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"Dunno," the man shrugged. "Headed off with Tenten though so I'd check downstairs."

"Thanks Izumo." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke headed for the lifts once more, pressing the button for the basement and inwardly berating himself – why did he ever suspect Sakura to actually wait for him? Sasuke stepped out of the lift at the sub-basement and proceeded down the echoing corridor towards Neji and Tenten's lab. As he approached he could see Metsuki sat in the corridor looking a little sorry for himself. His head perked up when he saw Sasuke who offered him a scratch behind the ears.

"What are you doing out here?" He said softly to the dog.

"No animals in the lab!" A female voice answered from within the laboratory.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and allowed the door to swish open for him. "Good morning to you too Tenten."

Said woman was grinning at him from across the room, a dismantled gun spread out on the table before her. A flash of pink caught Sasuke's attention and he turned his head to see Sakura sat next to Neji. The man was explaining something to the pinkette, who appeared fascinated by whatever it was.

Sasuke approached them and touched Sakura's arm gently. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

"So, what part of 'wait here' do you not understand?"

"Relax." Tenten piped up. "I went up to give Asuma some results that he was waiting for and who should I happen to see but my good friend Sakura?" She went back to examining the chamber of the gun. "It's been a while since a while since we've had a chance to catch up so I asked her if she wanted to come down here with me."

"And Neji is okay with having people in his lab?" Sasuke asked dubiously.

The long-haired man shot Sasuke a sidelong glance. "Sakura is a very good listener."

"It's interesting stuff." Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, perfect timing Uchiha." Neji minimised the window he had been working on and pulled up a new screen containing a multitude of files. "The boys who went through your victim's house brought me his hard drive. I've exported it all on to a flash drive for you to look through. I've had a brief glance at some of the files and it's pretty heavy stuff – a lot of the science flies over my head even."

Neji pulled the thin stick from the front of the computer and passed it to Sasuke. "I'd suggest taking a good look and working out which parts you'll have to send off for a more... specialist look."

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks. "You got any more?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, but nothing that I'm going to rush to get to. They did a sweep of the guy's house when they recovered the stuff- it was suspiciously clean. I doubt I'll pull even this man's prints off anything, let alone a possible murderer."

"Okay." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should start expecting everything to hit dead ends. You ready to head out, Sakura?"

"Sure." The girl hopped up. "Thanks for indulging me, Neji."

"Not a problem." The man was already looking back down his microscope.

"Catch you soon." Tenten called in farewell.

Metsuki perked up when they emerged from the lab, falling in to step with them as they headed back up the corridor and towards the lifts.

"Sorry if I worried you." Sakura said quietly, her hand tightening round Metsuki's lead.

Sasuke sighed. "Well if you were going to wander off anywhere I suppose a police station is the best place for it."

Sakura's lips quirked. ""Did Kakashi have good news?"

"If you class more work as good news then yes."

"Sounds fun." She heard the chime as the lift doors opened and they stepped in. "If I'm going to be in the way then I can head out."

Sasuke caught himself just before he shook his head. "It's fine. Naruto's seems to have cleverly left the dull work to me so I would appreciate the company."

They made their way to Sasuke's office where he uploaded the flash drive to his computer. A quick look through the contents let Sasuke know that Neji wasn't kidding – he had no clue what any of this meant.

He puzzled over things a little more before giving up. He pocketed the flash drive, deciding that he could look over the files at home and decide then if he needed the geniuses in research to take a look for him.

He glanced over at Sakura who was making a fuss of Metsuki.

"We'd best go check Naruto hasn't destroyed any vital evidence."

* * *

Large pieces of evidence, usually vehicles, were brought to an open space on the ground floor of the KPD. It looked barely any different from a regular garage, besides the people milling around in forensic suits of course.

There were a few vehicles currently parked in the space. A white van had been partially dismantled on the far side of the space while a motorcycle was having moulds taken of its tyres. There was a flash blue convertible sat in the middle of the room, apparently unattended. Sasuke took a guess that that was their victim's car and headed over.

"Find anything Dobe?"

Naruto's bright blonde head popped up from the back seat of the convertible. "Shut it, Teme." He waved the scraps of paper in his gloved hands "And no. Just a lot of receipts for takeaway food. The guy was a true bachelor."

"Does it look like the meals were for one?"

Naruto's eyes scanned the slips. "Well it's nowhere near what I'd order."

Sasuke smirked. "He could have been feeding a whole family in the case."

Naruto glared. "Very funny." He frowned. "It's always just cheap food by the looks of it. Bought around the same time on the same days of the week."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Routines are helpful to us. It could be an indication he was meeting someone at the same time each week." He paused in thought. "The receipts must have the address of the drive through. We could see if this car was picked up on nearby CCTV and see if we can track its movements."

"That's a long shot." Naruto frowned.

"I know," Sasuke conceded. "But it's worth checking out everything."

Naruto hopped out of the car. "Well looks like we've bagged and boxed everything that was in the car. The forensic guys can pull their fibres and prints now." Naruto pulled off the nitrile gloves after bagging the receipts he held and tossing them in a box which held several other tagged items of evidence. He began to unzip the white jumpsuit he had on.

Shrugging his arms out of the thin fabric Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Did you find Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah." Sasuke pointed towards the entrance to the evidence locker. Metsuki was more than just a dog, but it still wasn't a great idea to have him around forensic operations... for obvious reasons. Sasuke could just imagine Kakashi's face if they reported their murderer appeared to be part Labrador.

* * *

"I've been busy lately, haven't I?" Sasuke and Sakura had chosen to take Metsuki for a walk after dinner.

They had left KPD shortly after Sasuke had spoken to Naruto about their next steps. Itachi had not returned from the city centre, plans for the new offices being more demanding than he had anticipated, and so Sasuke and Sakura had spent some much-needed time together.

They had been walking quietly, enjoying the peace of Sasuke's neighbourhood when Sasuke had broken the silence.

"I suppose you have." Sakura mused. "The case is demanding though, isn't it?"

Sasuke grunted in what may have been agreement. "Am I not making enough time for you?"

Sakura smiled and bumped his arm with her shoulder. "I'm not in need of a babysitter you know. Just as long as we spend time together and have fun I think I can deal with not being joined at the hip. Besides, I think you've been doing a bang up job." She laughed. "You are surprisingly thoughtful you know."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What have you done to me, Sakura Haruno? I seem to be turning in to a... softy." The word drew a mock shudder from him.

Sakura snorted and buried herself closer to him. "Don't worry, I won't tell Naruto."

* * *

**Will someone please tell me why I have chapters written for weeks before I decide not to change anything and then post them as they are? I'm so indecisive it's ridiculous! I think I get unsure of whether a chapter is good or not when it seems like I'm focusing less on Sasuke and Sakura and more on the day-to-day stuff, but it has to be done to get to the good parts I guess.**

**Also, I made more work for myself by changing my mind about where the story is going. I had it all worked out then BAM! My mind goes in a completely different direction.**

**I've planned it all out (again) and written the ending and some major scenes for the "new" direction, and am really excited to post them. I suppose I'd best get the in between bits written sharpish!**

**I imagine that the parts I already had written that don't fit in anymore will be posted as outtakes/bonuses at the end.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are the best. **

**I'm going in to hospital on Thursday for some surgery so I'm not sure when I'll be posting next, but I'm sure some more lovely reviews will make my recovery all that easier ;)**


	17. Location, Location, Location

**Echoes**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Location, Location, Location**

* * *

At breakfast Sasuke had his laptop on the table next to him, flash drive in the side as he scanned through the files Neji had given him the day before. Itachi and Sakura were speaking quietly, giving him the time to focus.

If only it were that easy. The screen was a mess of formulae and figures, and none of it seemed to be registering in Sasuke's brain.

"How's your science, Itachi?" He spoke up suddenly, pausing the conversation that his breakfast companions were having.

"Well it's not exactly my forte but I did well enough in school."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi had never just done 'well enough' at anything. "Can you make anything of this?"

He turned the computer around and Itachi's eyes squinted slightly, scanning through the equations on the screen. He shook his head. "That's very advanced stuff, Sasuke. I think this bit." Here he motioned a smaller chunk of equations. "Looks like a degradation of material, but I can't be sure. I think most degree level candidates would struggle."

Sasuke nodded and pushed the lid of the laptop closed, sighing. "Yeah it's going to have to be a job for one of the brains at work." He rubbed his eyes with one hand and shook his head. "So how is the office coming along?" Sasuke asked, turning the subject away from the case.

"Good. The contractors are hard-working and I think that the major refurbishment will be completed ahead of schedule."

"Are you going back there today?"

"No," Itachi shook his head. "I think I had best start to look for somewhere of my own to live."

Sasuke nodded. "I have work today otherwise I would offer to go with you."

"Perhaps Sakura would like to accompany me?" Itachi suggested.

Sakura, having been only listening up until this point, started. "Me? Well I'm not sure how much help I'll be..."

"You would be good company at the very least." Itachi pressed.

Sakura nodded. "Alright then. I'd be happy to go with you."

Sasuke frowned and gave his brother the stink eye, Itachi choosing to ignore it.

"Excellent. I will call up the estate agent and see if he is available today." With that Itachi got up and took his dish to the sink, washing it swiftly before leaving the room.

"You're rather quiet." Sakura mused, turning her attention to Sasuke.

"Am I?"

"Mm. You are okay if I go with Itachi, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Sakura said, also standing from the table and sending a wicked smile his way. "Because I would have gone anyway."

* * *

The first thing that Sasuke did when he arrived at work was to drop off the flash drive and it's puzzling equations. He headed up to the brightly lit labs full of masses of computers and the KPD's resident geniuses; he was sure that he would find someone there who could shed some light on the contents of the drive. While the members of the department could most often be found rebuilding corrupted files and wiped hard drives, the people working there were also very smart and would relish the challenge. Sasuke knew at least one of them had to have post graduate degrees in the sciences. If even they were stumped then they would have to look in to bringing in outside help.

Sasuke handed over the drive to a man sat near the door. He signed the small plastic stick over and requested (as politely as could be expected from him) that they make it a priority. Just as Sasuke was about to leave the room, a blonde, bespectacled woman sidled up to him.

"Erm, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nervous woman. "Yes?"

"You are working on the poisoning case? I saw you just give that USB in but you see, Neji Hyuuga sent me the actual hard drive to look at."

Sasuke perked up. "Did you find anything?"

"Well I was able to find some encrypted files... they seemed quite suspicious and out of place. They are very well protected so I don't know what they say yet." Sasuke sighed inwardly. "But," the woman continued. "I was able to pull an email address from the file details... the same email on all of the files."

Sasuke nodded. "Patterns are good." He noticed the woman cringe slightly and he frowned. "But let me guess, the email address isn't traceable?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's impossible but they have routed it extremely well."

"Then they must have something to hide. Do you think you can trace it for me?" The woman nodded. "Thank you. Let me know when you find anything."

"Of course."

Sasuke turned to leave again when a thought struck him. "What's your name?"

The woman looked surprised. "Shiho."

"Then thank you Shiho"

* * *

Sasuke found Naruto hanging around by the coffee machine, using the hot water button to fill a cup of instant ramen. "Breakfast?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Naruto nodded happily, ignoring Sasuke's obviously distaste and set the pot on the counter while the contents softened. "No Sakura today?"

"She's helping my brother find a place to live."

"How romantic, their own little love nest." Naruto teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Are you ready to head out and check in to our victim's life?"

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto reached for his food and Sasuke shook his head.

"The ramen stays here." Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto gave him an affronted look. "You can't tell a man to leave behind his ramen."

Sasuke shook his head, despairing for all future progeny of Naruto Uzumaki. "You are not eating that in my car."

"I'll be careful I promise." Pleaded, his blue eyes wide and sincere.

Sasuke groaned. "Fine. Let's move."

* * *

"Sorry." Naruto laughed sheepishly as they climbed out of the car in the centre of the city.

Sasuke eyed the noodles and broth soaking in to the carpet of the passenger foot well and sent Naruto a murderous look. "You're paying for it to be valeted."

Naruto grumbled under his breath but did not otherwise protest and followed Sasuke as he approached the imposing, glass fronted building. The foyer was pleasantly sunny and welcoming; ice blue chairs were scattered around the space and one of the walls was actually a softly rushing waterfall.

A harried-looking receptionist was at the front desk, busily scribbling down a message over the phone. "I'll pass that straight on to him. Have a good day." She put the phone down and smiled up at them. "Good morning gentlemen, how can I help?"

Sasuke and Naruto flipped open the leather cases on their waists, showing the woman their badges. "Officers Uchiha and Uzumaki."

The woman's face became uneasy. "Are you here to see someone in particular?"

"Yes. We are investigating the death of Rin Rikei. We have a warrant to search his office again, but we would like to speak to his direct superior if possible."

The receptionist nodded and hastily dialled a number, her voice low as she spoke. Sasuke and Naruto averted their eyes, pretending not to listen.

"Floor eighteen." She pointed at the lifts on the far left of the room. "Karōshi-san will be waiting for you."

* * *

"Karōshi-san," Naruto held out a hand for the man to shake. "I am Officer Uzumaki and this is Officer Uchiha. We are part of the team investigating the deaths of Rikei-san."

Karōshi was a small man, made to appear even more diminutive by his slumped shoulders. His face was drawn and ill-looking and his voice sounded like coarse fabric being dragged across gravel when he spoke. "Of course, it is nice to make your acquaintance. I have already given a statement so I am not sure how much help I will be, but please." He gestured for them to follow him.

They passed through an eclectic mix of desks and large scientific equipment, with men and women in white coats working on computer screens and peering in to microscopes. They passed by a large metal set of double doors, a key pad on the right side. Karōshi jerked a thumb towards it. "That is the main lab. We do most of our testing here on this floor. This," He gestured to the room at large. "Is where we analyse the results of our studies."

He ushered them in to a large, well-kept office and motioned for them to take seats.

"And just what is it you are studying here?" Sasuke asked.

Karōshi slipped off his lab coat and lay it over the back of his chair before sitting down. "We are producing artificial food. From a small amount of genetic matter we are growing meat in the lab."

"Fake burgers?" Naruto looked ill at the thought.

"In a sense." Karōshi nodded.

"That doesn't sound like something worth killing over."

Karōshi nodded at Sasuke's words. "We have fanatics who complain about the natural order of things, but this is quite tame. I've worked on projects in the past much more controversial than this. Couldn't leave the building without a guard. I don't think Rin's death is connected to his work. I mean who would kill when the result could be eradicating world hunger? And why only target him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it wasn't his official work that was the problem. Do your employees ever take on freelance work?"

Karōshi frowned. "It is not usual, in fact it is actively discouraged. Research such as this comes through official channels. And even if someone was able to get permission to research something, we would not allow them to do on the company's time. Rin was here a lot, sometimes he had to be reminded to go home – if he was doing his own work then he should not have been."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Could we look at Rikei's office?"

Karōshi stood. "Yes. It is just down here." He led them out of the room and down the corridor. Rikei's office was tucked just around the corner.

"Rin was one of the lead researchers and so had his own office."

"Privacy. " Sasuke noted. "Did Rikei ever mention anything about threats to him? Did anyone ever single him out individually?"

Karōshi shook his head. "No. As I said, the threats have been very tame. Angry letters deploring what we are doing but nothing violent."

Naruto nodded and gave the man a smile. "Could we take a look around here?"

Karōshi, stepped back towards the exit. "Help yourself." He hesitated a moment before leaving and cleared his throat. "There is one thing. When Rin died we had to get his research from his computer. I looked through the files directly. Everything seemed in order but there were a few files that were unusual."

"Unusual how?"

"Well we encourage our employees to encrypt their files for security reasons. As the direct supervisor however, I have access to them. Rin appears to have gone a step further and added his own security to these files. We have not been able to access them."

"Could we have those files, Karōshi-san?" Sasuke asked. "We can have our team work on accessing them. It could be important."

Karōshi hesitated. "Yes, but if it turns out they are to do with our project..."

"You have my word they will be returned to you, and no one else will see them."

Karōshi nodded and left the room.

Sasuke was beginning to feel hopeful. With the data they were working on from Rin's home computer and the files that Karōshi was fetching them… well perhaps they were two halves of the whole picture.

* * *

"This apartment is spacious and modern, and is situated in a chic and prosperous area of the city."

The droaning voice of the estate agent was beginning to grate on Itachi's nerves and, judging by her rather vacant expression, Sakura was feeling the same way.

"What do you think, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi looked around the open plan apartment. There was no doubt it was an attractive property. The kitchen was large and contained various gadgets that Itachi was sure he would never discover what they were actually for, let alone use them. There was a mezzanine level that held the bedroom and the large windows gave a spectacular view of downtown Konoha. Something about it however, just left him feeling cold.

Itachi shrugged and turned to Sakura who was frowning slightly, Metsuki sat at her side. Itachi had noticed the man sending annoyed looks toward the dog throughout the morning and it was just one more reason for him to dislike the smarmy realtor. "What do you think, Sakura?"

The pinkette sighed and tilted her head to her side. "Well it's a little drafty so I'm assuming either the windows could be of better quality or just that it's a cold apartment. Either way you'll probably be spending a lot on heating."

The estate agent bristled. "Oh please, you can't seriously-"

Itachi sent the man a dark look and he promptly shut up. "Go on." He encouraged Sakura.

"It's a bit nosy too. Listen." Itachi did as she asked and sure enough could hear the rumble of traffic from the streets below.

"It's hardly deafening!" The estate agent protested.

"True." Sakura conceded. "But you were right – this is a popular area. My friends and I come to clubs near here quite often and I know that it is even noisier in the evenings." She shrugged and addressed Itachi. "It's not a bad choice if you are looking for a city apartment. It's just you strike me as someone who likes his privacy and quiet. Like your brother."

Itachi smiled – the woman really was very perceptive. "Do you have any more secluded properties?" Itachi asked the miffed estate agent. "Well no. We specialise in city living for the successful business person."

"Okay." Itachi nodded. "Then I will no longer be needing your services."

Ignoring the angry spluttering coming from behind him, Itachi allowed Sakura to take his arm and together they (with Metsuki, of course) left the room.

"What a pompous windbag." Sakura muttered.

"I do hope you are not talking about me, Sakura." Itachi joked.

Sakura laughed. "You've got a chance, but no."

"Well you are right. Both in that that man was an idiot and that I would be better suited to a home with more privacy."

"Well you appear to be one estate agent down. What's your plan?"

Itachi huffed out a laugh. "I'm going to search for local estate agents on the web. The internet is a wondrous place."

"Absolute genius." Sakura lauded him, laughter in her voice.

* * *

Rin Rikei's office was neat and well kept, though Sasuke wasn't sure whether that was due to the habits of their now-deceased scientist, or the tampering of the police department. Naruto was stood at the bookshelf looking through the titles and shaking his head.

"Hey, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"What does 'immunofluorescence' mean?"

Sasuke looked at him, baffled. "Why do you want to know that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just saw it on the title of this book. It sounds interesting."

Sasuke pushed down the urge to throw the heavy paperweight on the desk at Naruto's head. "Focus, Dobe. If it interests you that much then buy a dictionary and look it up."

"Oh ha ha." Naruto quipped. "It's not like you know what it means."

"It's a micro-scoping technique."

Naruto paused and narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're being truthful?"

Sasuke ran his hand over his face. "Why would I waste my time lying to you? Like you said, you'd have no clue."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and went back to the bookcase, pulling out the books one at a time and flipping through, looking for loose pieces of paper. Sasuke focused his attention on the desk, opening the drawers and rifling through.

The initial police sweep had taken most things and only a few sheets of paper remained. Sasuke looked through, eyes skimming over the timesheets lists of internal phone numbers that comprising most of the pile.

In the top draw there was a nondescript blue pocket diary. Sasuke flipped through and saw that it was empty, apparently never been used. He was just about to close the book and put it back when a small patch of black ink in the corner of one of the pages caught his attention.

Sasuke studied it, and saw that there were odd black lines and curves all down the edge of that page. Sasuke sat at the desk and stared at the ink marring the otherwise pristine book. His eyes stared at the shapes for a long while, the sound of Naruto shuffling things in the background fading from his attention. He tilted his head and observed that one of the ink marks looked rather like a katakana symbol.

He raised an eyebrow – could it be?

Sasuke shifted the items on the top of the desk before finding a clean sheet of paper. He plucked a pencil from the pen holder at the corner of the desk and laid the paper over the book. He began gently rubbing the pencil over the paper and as he did, the otherwise invisible impressions on the pages of the book below began to reveal themselves. Once Sasuke had made sure he revealed everything the book had to offer he put the pencil down and lifted the paper.

It seemed that Rikei had written a message on a sheet of paper, the pocket diary open below it as he did so. As such what he wrote was now clear for Sasuke to now read... well some of it. The pocket diary was smaller than a normal sheet of paper and so only part of the message had imprinted in to the book below:

_tests have confirmed_

_is unstable. The tests_

_breakdown of stability_

_tual failure of_

_osis soon follows._

_ed that the project should_

_ned. I cannot continue in_

_am withdrawing my_

_aru has been informed_

_usal would be disasterous._

Sasuke read through the words several times. It didn't give away much but what it did not sound good.

"Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke met his eyes and waved the paper in his hand. "Jackpot."

* * *

Karōshi has given them a disk as they left, containing the encrypted files from Rikei's computer. Sasuke had asked, in passing, if Rikei's work had included anything particularly volatile or unsafe, or if he had withdrawn his support from a project.

The reply had been a confused, and yet resounding, no. Their project had been very successful, and the benefit of working with the food was that there was no messy legislation involved with things like human testing.

Sasuke and Naruto had left soon after that, thanking Karōshi for his help. Though Sasuke had a feeling that the partial note was the best thing they were going to find that day, they still made a pit stop at Rikei's house. They focused on the office but found nothing of interest. No random pieces of paper floating around with messages on, no incriminating meetings pencilled in to his planner. Nothing.

"You think Kakashi will be happy with that message?" Naruto asked as they drove back to KPD.

"I think he will. Rikei was obviously working on something in his spare time, and it sounds like whatever it was took a turn for the worse. I think we have our motive for his murder – he tried to renege on an agreement and whoever was in on it with him didn't like that."

* * *

By the time Sasuke walked through his front door he was exhausted. Kakashi had been pleased with the note they had found. He had sent it to be run through a computer program that would try and complete the partial words on the note, hopefully allowing them to make more sense of it.

It probably would be of little help however, as there seemed to be quite a bit of the message missing and therefore too many variables. The disk with the protected files had also been sent up to the computer lab – really Sasuke thought, the people working in the labs must have been getting fed up of this case by now.

He and Naruto had talked at length with Kakashi but it seemed that their best course of action was now to wait for their evidence to come back. Kakashi had asked for a rush job on the results and Sasuke hoped that the lab would acquiesce.

Sasuke walked through to the kitchen and saw Sakura and Itachi were sat at the table eating takeout and chatting good naturedly. His brother looked up when he entered.

"There you are, we were wondering if you were coming back tonight."

Sakura smiled and nudged the chair next to her out with her foot. "The food's still hot. You must be hungry."

Sasuke sat down gratefully and grabbed the nearest container of food. "How did the house-hunting go?" "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura giggled.

"It was slow to start." Itachi spoke, smirking slightly. "But I believe we have found a perfect place."

"Really? Where?"

"Number 47 actually."

It took Sasuke a few moments to comprehend what his brother had said. "47, as in the house at the end of my street?"

"Our street as it turns out." Itachi's smile was now outright devilish. "The papers are being draw up now and the current owners hope to move by the end of the month."

Sasuke groaned pinched the bridge of his nose. "Any reason why you want to be neighbours?"

Itachi shrugged and withdrew a prawn from his noodles with his chopsticks. "Sakura made a good point – I'm like you in that I appreciate the option of solitude. When I saw that the house was for sale it seemed perfect – I already know I like the area after all."

"Sakura said that did she?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

Said girl bit her lip to hold in her laughter and ducked her head, letting her hair curtain her from Sasuke's gaze.

There was good natured banter passed back and forth as the food was consumed. When the meal had largely disappeared, there was a knock at the front door and Sasuke frowned, wondering who would be calling so late.

Answering the door, he was surprised to see Kakashi stood there, one lazy eye staring back at him.

"Yo."

Sasuke stepped aside and let his superior pass him, the man walking through to the kitchen.

"Sakura, Itachi." He greeted pleasantly.

"Hatake-san." Itachi returned politely, having only met the man briefly before.

"Kakashi!" Sakura smiled, perking up.

The man chuckled. "Glad someone is pleased I'm here."

"Why _are_ you here?" Sasuke asked, gesturing for the man to take a seat.

He shook his head. "It won't take long. I was just about to leave when a girl from the computer lab came to find you. She passed on the message and I thought you might like to hear it?"

Sasuke's mind went back to Shiho and what they had spoken about earlier.

"Have they made progress with the hard drive or the equations?"

"No." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "It's about the email address they've been trying to trace."

"That was quick," Sasuke muttered. "Did they pinpoint it?"

"Not exactly. They are still working on narrowing it down but they've got a general location. At least they're almost certain it's correct."

"How general are we talking here?" Sasuke asked, leaving on the wall opposite Kakashi.

"City-wide."

Sasuke frowned. "How does that help?"

"I didn't say it was this city did I?"

"Are you enjoying this?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just a bit." The older man deadpanned. "They've traced it to Otogakure."

Sasuke processed the information for a moment. "You think...?"

"I think we both know of someone with the money and lack of morals to be involved in this."

"But what about proof?"

"We have none." Kakashi conceded. "Not yet at least."

"We have no jurisdiction in Oto. You'd have to ask the Oto PD to chase the lead."

"We would, if a certain man was not coming to Konoha this weekend for a charity gala." Kakashi's eye drifted over to the kitchen table. "It's why I came actually. I want to ask Sakura for help."

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your lovely messages wishing me a speedy recovery. I'm feeling much better now and wanted to get this chapter written for you all.**

**So as I'm ridiculously absent minded lately, I cannot remember for the life of me if I actually gave the scientist a name before this chapter? I would go through my other chapters and check but I want to post this chapter. I'll double check when I have time, but if someone knows that I have actually named him I'd be grateful if you could let me know. When I'm writing my notes down I tend to just call him 'the victim'. If not then great, his name is now Rin Rikei!**

**Also as an interesting note, when trying to come up with a name for Rin's boss I found the term Karōshi which means 'death from overwork'. It fit in my mind as I imagine him to be a very stressed individual.**

**Talking of names, it took me forever to find what Shiho's name was. I remembered her from the manga but could not recall the name at all! **

**I quite like this chapter, and mainly because it means I can post the next chapter. I think you will all like it… very much so actually ;)**

**I'll be posting very soon hopefully but I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter in the meantime.**

**One last question: I started this story thinking it would be a little light-hearted thing that I updated when the mood struck me. Writing it however, I got really in to it and the plot sort of snowballed and took on a direction I hadn't planned on (my short, light-hearted story turned in to a an episode of Law and Order haha). **

**So my question is: do you think this fic should stay as Romance/Humour, or would it be better filed under Romance/Crime?  
**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
**


	18. The Gala

**Chapter Eighteen **

**The Gala**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi like he had lost his mind. He glanced at Sakura and saw that she looked extremely puzzled and he also noticed that Itachi had stiffened.

"Now hear me out." Kakashi raised his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "It's nothing dangerous. That charity gala I said Orochimaru was going to? It's in benefit of the hospital."

"Ah." Sakura murmured. "Of course, I forgot that it was coming up."

"You know what he's talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's an annual thing. The hospital holds a dinner and gala and people make donations in order to get tickets. I've been once. There's a pair of tickets that are raffled off to staff members and I won one year."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi again. "So what, you're hoping that Sakura will win again so you can have the tickets?"

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head. "I've sorted everything out. I'm sure Sakura is familiar with Tsunade."

She nodded. "My doctor."

"Yes. And she is also on the board of directors. She just so happened to have two tickets to spare."

"You told her what we suspected?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No, that would be foolish." Sasuke rolled his eyes but Kakashi continued regardless. "I merely said that it would be beneficial to an unnamed case if we could have two operatives at the gala. She was actually quite helpful."

"And you need Sakura because..?"

"She's one of the operatives." Kakashi said simply.

"What!" Sasuke exploded.

"She works at the hospital, people won't really give it a second glance if she's there. It's not like I'm going to send her in alone, Sasuke. You will accompany her as her date and see if you can't discover something about Orochimaru."

Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi cut over him. "I'm not asking that she go in and tackle the man to the ground, Sasuke. It's just convenient. Think of the looks you and Naruto would get walking around and not knowing anyone there."

Kakashi looked over at Sakura who was worrying her lip between her teeth. "Sakura, I promise, all I need you to do is stay by Sasuke's side and give him an excuse to be there. I don't want Orochimaru to know we are suspecting him of anything in the slightest – he's as slippery as a snake and he'd probably rush straight back to Oto before we have a chance to find anything."

Sakura tugged on the end of a piece of hair for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I can do that."

"You don't have to, Sakura." Itachi spoke quietly from her side and she smiled.

"I know. But hey, if going to swanky party means solving a case then I guess someone has to do the hard work." She joked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Atta girl." He turned to Sasuke. "I will have a car pick you up on Saturday night and fit you and Sakura with wires." Sasuke merely glared at the silver-haired man and said nothing.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I know I keep saying it but I really do have to go back to my apartment."

Sasuke stared at her from his seat at the table. She was washing up some dishes (ignoring his demands that she leave them) and he could only see her back.

"Do you not like it here?"

He saw her stiffen and she let the plate in her hand drop back in to the soapy water with a splash. Turning around, she wiper her hand on the tea towel she had left on the counter and frowned. "What a stupid question!" She sighed. "I love it here."

"Then why is it so important you go back to your place?"

Sakura leaned her arms on the island worktop and shrugged. "I'm paying rent and I'm never there but more than that..." Here she hesitated. "This is going to sound stupid but I'm a romantic at heart Sasuke." He hadn't been expecting that but kept quiet so she could finish. "I have so much fun spending time with you and Itachi... especially you. I wouldn't change a thing about _us_ but I sort of feel we're doing things out of order. I mean most of the time since our first date I've spent living with you."

"To protect you." Sasuke noted.

"Yes," Sakura agreed. "And I'm glad you did because I felt so scared in that flat on my own. I'm feeling better now though and I sort of want to do things right."

"Right?" Sasuke echoed.

She laughed. "Not that you haven't been the perfect gentleman, Sasuke but when I was a teenager I'd imagine a boy coming to pick me up from my house and take me out on a date. I had never thought never imagined living with him after the first date." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "You make me very happy, but I think we have missed big chunks of normal parts of the relationship. I mean I'm amazed we aren't at each other's throats, not having our own space."

"Normal is overrated," Sasuke replied but sighed anyway. "Okay, I can see your point. I'm not holding you prisoner her so of course you can leave. Just as long as you know that you're free here any time."

"The same goes for you." Sakura smiled and straightened up from her position on the counter. "Metsuki is going to miss having a garden though."

* * *

Sasuke pressed the doorbell and listened to the chime within Sakura's apartment. She had moved out just earlier that week, hurrying to gather her things and make plans, insistent that Sasuke pick her up for the gala as if it was a _real_ date.

The door opened and revealed a smirking Ino. She gestured for him to enter and he eyed her warily as he passed. It had been odd living without her the past few days but he understood her stance on the issue.

He made his way in to the living room and came to an abrupt stop. Sakura was waiting for him, stood in the middle of the room, shifting nervously from foot to foot, waiting for him to speak.

She was wearing an ivory, floor length gown, the silk of the dress clinging to her form seductively and yet not provocatively.

Ino appeared at Sasuke's shoulder and giggled. "Give us a twirl, Sakura."

Sakura flushed and grumbled under her breath but did as she was told. She turned on the spot and Sasuke's fingers found their way in to his collar unbidden, tugging at the fabric. The conservative slash neckline of the dress fell away to nothing at the back, the delicate silk of the dress falling to a graceful dip low on Sakura's back – daringly low. Her skin was all peaches and cream against the pale fabric, and Sasuke had the urge to let his finger run across her spine.

Sasuke didn't realise he was still staring like an idiot until Ino jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"_Oomph_... er I mean you look... wow." Sasuke flinched inwardly – his father and brother would have hung their heads in shame at his pathetic attempts at impressing a woman – but Sakura seemed to be very pleased.

Her lips lifted up in to a smile and the blush on her cheeks darkened. "Thank you."

Sasuke spotted Metsuki sat across the room, his tail wagging furiously, and yet he made no move to approach Sasuke.

"Why is he sat there?"

Ino snorted. "Please, black dog hairs on _that_ dress?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Ino has ordered him to stay put... she terrifies both small children and animals."

"It's a gift," Ino shrugged, taking no offense. "Now come on Cinderella, time for the ball."

"Ino, we're going to help Sasuke in his investigation."

"Doesn't mean you can't have fun doing it." She picked up a gold clutch from the coffee table and pressed it in to Sakura's hand.

"Is Metsuki not coming?" Sasuke looked at the dog who suddenly looked very sorry for himself.

"No," Sakura shook her head and picked up her retractable cane, slipping it neatly in to her bag. "We thought a dog would bring a bit too much attention to you and you need to be able to observe, and not be the one being stared at.

"Go on," Ino shooed, took Sakura's hand and placed it on Sasuke's elbow. "Before you turn in to a pumpkin."

Sasuke held Sakura's hand in the crook of his arm and led her downstairs. When they stepped outside on to the pavement, he noticed a few heads turned to them. He narrowed his eyes at the men who were observing the pinkettte with blatant curiosity.

Sasuke guided them over to where the car was parked a short distance away. He opened the back door and helped Sakura in, letting his fingertips drift across her bare back as she crawled in to the car. He slid in after her and shut the door, blocking the prying eyes on the street. The officer in the front passenger seat turned around and handed Sasuke a small black box. He flipped open the lid and saw a tiny, circular microphone nestled inside.

"I need to put this wire on you, okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She nodded and shifted in her seat so she faced him more. Sasuke slipped a finger under the strap of Sakura's dress, lifting it up slightly and placing the mike underneath, his knuckle brushing against soft skin. He used his free hand to take a small strip of tape from his fellow officer, securing the device to the fabric.

The officer in the front collected a small computer from the glove compartment and opened a programme. "Are we all set?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Sakura confirmed.

"Hn."

"Good," the man nodded. "Your mikes are working." He nodded to the driver and the car pulled smoothly away from the curb, heading towards City Hall, where their mission would take place.

* * *

"It was good of Tsunade to agree to this." Sasuke passed Sakura a glass of champagne. He too had one in his hand, for appearance sake only, he wanted a clear head if her was going to make the most of this chance.

"Yes, she is a wonderful person... quite formidable though."

The pair stood off to the side of the room, looking like any other pair of casually talking guests. Many of the women around the room were sending appreciative glances towards the sight of the Uchiha in a black tuxedo, but Sasuke's eyes were firmly fixed on Sakura.

He tore his eyes away from her and scanned the crowd. After a few seconds searching he saw a familiar head of jet black hair. Orochimaru was stood on the other side of the room and Sasuke could not make him out clearly from the distance he stood at.

He took Sakura's champagne glass and placed both it and his own full glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"I see him. Come on, let's dance."

Taking Sakura in his arms he led them expertly through the crowd under the guise of the dance. As they drew nearer to Orochimaru he could see that he was conversing with another man.

"Who's that talking to Orochimaru?" Sasuke looked past Sakura, his eyes discreetly trained on the ex-cop across the room.

"Hmm?" Sakura was a little distracted as she and Sasuke swayed from side to side to the music.

"Does he work at the hospital?" Sasuke continued. "It doesn't look like he has a hospital name tag on... white hair, glasses?"

Sakura blinked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

"Why don't you find Tsunade and ask her?" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea I'll – wait! They're moving." Sasuke growled.

"So follow them."

"I don't want Orochimaru to know I'm watching him, remember? I have no reason to approach him."

Sakura thought for a moment and then rolled her eyes. "Where are they headed?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the passageway that the man had disappeared down. "The hallway directly behind you."

"Okay, one damsel in distress coming up."

"What?" Sasuke frowned when Sakura slipped out of his arms, withdrawing her cane from her purse as she did so. "Sakura wait!"

The girl's smaller body slipped through the crowd easier than Sasuke's could and soon she was at the hallway Sasuke had had seen Orochimaru disappear down. Sakura followed in after them and Sasuke frowned, what was she thinking?"

* * *

Sakura moved with light footsteps down the corridor, pausing when she heard a familiar voice. She let her left hand drift out and paused when her fingertips felt the wall end. Tucking herself in to the corner that she had found, she listened to Orochimaru speak from the next hallway.

"I wanted no loose ends. The business opportunity I have been working on for years and I might lose it all because of your stupidity." There was a brief pause before he continued. "No! I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. Sort this out... or I will."

Sakura listened as Orochimaru's footsteps moved away – thankfully in the opposite direction to her – and frowned, what was that about?

Before she had chance to puzzle on it further, she realised that whoever else had been in the corridor was now moving towards her. Thinking quickly, Sakura stepped out from her hiding spot and rounded the corner too. She collided with a body larger than hers, though Sakura could tell he was smaller than Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She held up her cane in explanation. Maybe she should have become an actress...

She heard annoyed sigh escape the man in front of her.

"Sakura." She smiled inwardly as Sasuke arrived just on time.

"Oh hi. Sorry I got a little lost on my way back from the bathroom. Bumped right in to this man here."

"I told you I would have escorted you." Sakura changed her mind – Sasuke was a much better actor.

Sasuke kept his face blank as he slipped an arm around Sakura's waist, his gaze fixed on the white haired man in front of him. The man's glasses flashed as he adjusted them on his nose and Sasuke stared at him – why did he look so familiar?

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Have we met?

"No, sorry. It's just that Orochimaru speaks of you quite often. I'm Kabuto Yakushi"

Sasuke supressed a shudder but extended his hand politely to the man. "Oh, you know Orochimaru?" He hoped his voice sounded appropriately disinterested.

"He's an old family friend." Sasuke very much doubted it but let Kabuto continue. "So what is KPD doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's just me I'm afraid. I'm Sakura's plus one." Sasuke glanced down at Sakura and frowned when he saw she had gone as white as a sheet.

"Oh, do you work at the hospital, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded jerkily and Sasuke stepped in, not sure why she was panicking.

"She works with blind and partially-sighted children in the outpatients department."

"How... rewarding." Kabuto said, not sounding interested in the least. "I myself used work in microbiology research. Quite boring really, developing vaccines and new medication." Sasuke filed that piece of information away but doubted it would lead to much – if this was dealing in any of Orochimaru's shadier projects, Sasuke doubted the man would be stupid enough to go blabbing about anything incriminating.

"Used to? It sounds as though it would be fascinating work."

"A career change I suppose. I work as Orochimaru's… personal aide you could say."

"Fascinating." There was no emotion in Sasuke's voice and Kabuto seemed to recognise the subtle dismissal.

"Well, I ha best get back to the party. Lots more benefactors to chat with. Nice to meet you both."

Sasuke nodded at the man and he watched him turn the corner back towards the ballroom. Turning to Sakura, he grasped her shoulders gently. "What's wrong?"

"That voice..."

* * *

Sasuke gripped Sakura's elbow tightly and led her across the dance floor and towards the exit. He ignored the curious looks from the other guests as he dragged Sakura along , his wide and angry strides too long for her to keep up with and so she was forced in to an odd little run.

A man near nearest to the exit opened put out an arm as Sasuke went to pass him.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" The concern in his voice was clear to hear.

"She's fine." Sasuke spat, impatiently.

The man glared at Sasuke. "I wasn't asking you."

Sakura knew the voice – he was one of the consultant ophthalmologists and specialised in paediatrics. He was a kind man and always made time to speak to Sakura when he was in the ward.

"I'm fine Doctor Tanaka." She spoke, cursing the shakiness of her voice.

Tanaka gave Sasuke another distrustful look. "You may want to loosen your grip there."

Sasuke's eyes glanced down at the hand on Sakura's arm and he saw how tightly he was holding her. He let go and saw that his hand left behind white imprints of his finger which quickly flooded with colour. He moved to grasp Sakura's hand instead and sidestepped the doctor.

"Come on." He muttered.

Tanaka opened his mouth to say something more but Sasuke had always pushed through the doors to the ballroom and away from the party before he had a chance.

He led Sakura to the car where his fellow officers sat, still recording everything and told Sakura to wait, quickly peeling her microphone from under the strap of her dress. He turned to the car and opened the driver side door and jerked his head. "Out."

"What?" The officers inside blinked up at him.

"You heard me. We've got enough, you two can call it a night."

Sasuke reached under his collar and detached his own mike, pressing both devices in to the man's hand.

"What about the car? How are we going to get back to the station?" The driver complained.

Sasuke reached in to the car and pulled out the radio handset. "I need a pick up for two officers outside City Hall." Once the dispatcher confirmed the request, Sasuke threw the radio back in the car. "Sorted."

He ignored the protests from the two men and took Sakura by the elbow, taking her to the passenger side door and helping her in. Without so much as a second glance back at his co-workers he hopped behind the wheel and pulled out of the car park, tyres screeching against the tarmac.

Sakura's words were still ringing in his ears, filling him with equal amounts of anger and fear.

'_That voice… he was the one off the phone call. We were stood talking to a murderer.'_

* * *

Sakura was nervous – not of Sasuke but of his silence. She knew he was angry with her actions but she didn't know what the fall out of it would be. He remained silent the whole drive and Sakura could hear the occasional sigh of frustration escape him.

From the length of time it took them to get to their destination, Sakura assumed that Sasuke had decided to return them to his house. She remained seated even as he parked the car and got out, not moving herself until he opened her door and took her hand once more.

They were up the front steps and in the front door before Sasuke exploded.

"What were you thinking!?" Sakura didn't even flinch at his raised voice. "You were specifically told not to move from my side and yet you still run off."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her cheeks burned in anger. "Don't yell at me like that, I am not a child!"

"No." Sasuke agreed, his voice still loud and frustrated. "Even a child would not have the sheer stupidity to run after someone we expected of being a murderer."

"I thought you would be happy. Have I not confirmed that that Kabuto man was the voice on the phone call?"

Sasuke knew that she had potentially provided them with their biggest break in the case so far. They would have valid reason to bring Kabuto in for a voice sample to compare to what they already had on file. He knew this, but his emotions, for once, got the better of him. "And what if Orochimaru had spotted you there? Hell, you're lucky that Kabuto seemed to buy your bathroom excuse. They've already murdered at least two people, you think they would have let you go if they thought they'd been compromised?

"Damn it, what if Kabuto goes to Orochimaru and tells him we were around the corner?"

Sakura pursed her lips, not liking how she was being reprimanded and shouted back. ""Maybe they will do you a favour and get rid of me huh? This big annoyance in your life."

Sakura suddenly found herself pressed against the front door, Sasuke's mouth covering hers. She gasped but did not struggle. Sasuke kissed her thoroughly and she was left breathless as he pulled away.

"Don't ever say something like that ." He growled. "You aren't allowed to leave me alone."

He captured her lips again, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring her agreement. Their embrace progressed and the heat built between them, and soon Sakura found her legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist as he pulled away from the door. His hands wandered along the bare skin of her back left on display by her dress and down to hold her rear as he approached the stairs.

Sakura's hands slipped down and into the neck of his shirt, and Sasuke growled as her fingers found the bare skin of his shoulders. He pressed her against the wall and Sakura's hands swept out to the side, knocking some picture frames clean off the wall. Neither of them paid it any mind.

"Sakura." Sasuke said lowly, pulling his head back a little. He knew they had recently talked about doing things more traditionally… but he could not deny that _this_ felt right. "Are you sure?"

Sakura sent him a wicked smiled and entangled her fingers in his hair. "You talk too much." She smashed her mouth back on to Sasuke's who wasted no time in moving them both up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. He blinked his eyes, feeling the sleep leave his body. In its place it left a slight tiredness – but what a pleasant sort of tiredness it was. He looked down at the warm body curled up against his side and brushed his knuckles against the swell of Sakura's cheek.

She stirred slightly at the touch, her bright green eyes fluttering open slowly. She looked confused for a moment before she raised her hand up to Sasuke's and realised where she was.

"Hi." She whispered, the shyness clear in her voice.

"Morning." Sasuke returned. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke knew that she must be feeling the aftereffects of their night but she just smiled dreamily.

"Perfect."

Sasuke stroked her cheek again. "You want to get up and have breakfast?" He glanced at the clock over Sakura's shoulder. "Or lunch."

Sakura laughed softly. "I'm tempted to stay here." The sound of a stomach rumbling cut her off. "But I wouldn't want you to starve."

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips, he felt lighter than he had in a long time. He untangled himself from Sakura and climbed out of the bed. He glanced over to see that Sakura was feeling around on the floor for her dress when her fingers found his shirt discarded from the night before. She shrugged and pulled that on instead and Sasuke felt a surge of masculine pride as he saw her small form wrapped in his button up.

He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and slipped them on before taking Sakura's hand and leading her down the stairs. He helped her bypass the smashed pictures they had left in their wake the night before and in to the kitchen.

He froze in the doorway however when he saw his brother at the kitchen table, calmly drinking a cup of tea. Worse still was that several of Itachi's friends were there with him and they all had matching grins. He wanted to pinch himself, hoping that it was just a horrible dream that he was seeing Kisame, Deidara and Sasori sat in his kitchen.

"Welcome to the man club, Sasu-kins." One of them crowed, causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

"Shut up Kisame." Sasuke snapped walking the rest of the way in to the kitchen with a now-reluctant Sakura being dragged behind.

"What are you doing here? He asked his brother. "I thought you were moving in to your house this weekend?"

Itachi shrugged. "It turned out that there was a problem with the water supplier. The others had already arrived to help me move things in and so I had to give them somewhere to stay until the water came back on."

"In my house?!" Sasuke snapped.

"It was closest." Itachi replied simply.

"And I'm glad we did, yeah!" Deidara piped up suddenly. "Man what a show!"

Sakura made an odd noise between a squeak and a whimper and pushed herself behind Sasuke slightly.

"What?" Sasuke said darkly.

"We were in the living room." Sasori supplied, looking the most disinterested after Itachi. "We heard you when you came in."

"And when you went upstairs." Kisame wiggled his eyebrows. "They make these houses with thin walls nowadays don't they?"

Sasuke felt Sakura press her head in between his shoulder blades and could feel his own ears burning in embarrassment. "Come on" Sasuke muttered to Sakura. "We'll go out for food."

He turned around to guide her back upstairs and Deidara let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you look like you lost a fight with a tiger, Sasu-kins."

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation and continued on his way. " Nice to meet you Sakura!" Kisame called before he and Deidara collapsed in to laughter.

Sakura threw herself on to the bed when they entered his room again, smothering her face n a pillow. "How embarrassing. I'm never leaving this room again."

"I wouldn't complain." Sasuke offered, trying to diffuse the situation. Sakura's shoulders shook and Sasuke frowned. "Sakura?" She rolled over and he could see she was laughing.

"What a ridiculous situation! I don't know what's worse, that complete strangers heard us or your brother."

Sasuke sat next to her. "You're lucky they are strangers to you – I wish I could go back to a time when they were"

"They're... very spirited."

"If you want to be polite about it." Sasuke stared down at her and his gaze drifted to her arm, glad to see that there were no bruises there. "I'm sorry about being so angry last night. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm sorry about running off, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You were right about yesterday. You heard Orochimaru implicate himself. It might not be solid without anyone else to verify it was him around that corner, but if we can match Kabuto's voice to the tapes we'll have him."

"Sounds like you're making progress on all fronts." Sakura smiled slyly, her hand running up his side.

"Hn. I'll call it in to Kakashi and give him an update. I suspect he'll want me to go in later for a full debrief." Sakura cocked an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Behave." He said lightly and Sakura shrugged, an innocent look on her face.

"What? I'm just waiting for you to take me to breakfast." Sasuke looked at her, hair splayed out as she lay on his bed and had a better idea. "I've changed my mind – I'm kicking my brother and those freeloaders out and we're going to continue our... discussion from last night."

Sakura laughed loudly. "Is that what it's called nowadays? Well okay then, Officer Uchiha. I look forward to discussing many things with you."

* * *

Once Sasuke had successfully gotten rid of his brother and company, he made a phone call to Kakashi. The man sounded very pleased by what Sasuke reported.

"If this leads to an arrest, I'll give you a raise... actually I'll give it to Sakura. I'm surprised you waited until now to all me."

Sasuke snorted. "I sent the tapes back to KPD last night. I wouldn't have expected you to pick your phone up that late on a weekend at any rate. Besides, I was busy."

"Oh really?" Kakashi's voice was amused. "Well in that case I'll forgo the raise with a clean conscience – looks like you already got your reward."

Sasuke disconnected the call soon after, muttering that he was surrounded by perverts. He grabbed some fruit and bottled water from the fridge before heading back upstairs. He had no doubt that Kakashi wasn't already passing the news around the KPD.

* * *

**Ah I loved writing this chapter for obvious reasons.**

**Thank you all for all your feedback on the last chapter, keep it coming you beautiful people!**


	19. Dinner for Nine?

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Dinner for Nine?**

* * *

"Stop it."

"What?" Naruto protested. "I'm not doing anything."

Sasuke counted to ten in his head before allowing himself to look at his friend. "If you don't wipe that infernal grin off your face I'll make sure your chin is permanently pulled up over your forehead."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "Because I'm smiling?"

"Because of why you are smirking."

"Aw Sasuke, don't spoil the moment. I would have thought you'd be chilled out a little now... you know, relaxed."

"Naruto I'm warning you."

Naruto held his hands up in surrender and mimed zipping up his mouth. Sasuke turned back to his computer screen, silently praying that the idiot would retreat back to his own office.

"So your brother and his friends huh?"

"That's it!" Sasuke stood fluidly and stalked towards the startled blond.

"Children." Sasuke froze at the lazy voice, turning to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway. "I hope we're playing nice in here."

Sasuke glared at the man – he had been correct in guessing that Kakashi would gossip like an old lady. Sasuke had got to work that morning only to be confronted with knowing looks and snickers. He had been shocked at how juvenile his co-workers were, but then rationalised that most of his gender never seemed to grow up anyway.

"Sasuke please try not to murder Naruto on police property. When you're done I'd like to see you both in my office."

Naruto stared after the silver haired man and gulped visibly. "H-hey Kakashi! Don't leave me here with him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked from the room. "Come on Idiot. You got lucky."

Naruto, back on form brushed a piece of imaginary dirt from his shoulder. "With Naruto Uzumaki it's never luck – it's skill."

"It's delusion."

Their bickering continued until they got to Kakashi's office, the door open inviting them in. "Glad to see you both alive." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm not making any promises." Sasuke griped, moving to a seat opposite Kakashi.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued. "We've listened to the recording you and Sakura got on Saturday and after a discussion with the Superintendent, it has been agreed that we have valid grounds to bring Kabuto in for questioning and to get a voice sample."

"Great." Naruto grinned. "We'll make him squeal like the pig he is."

"Don't go in there overconfident, Naruto." Kakashi warned. "We all know Orochimaru, and I doubt he'd surround himself with people fools who can' keep their mouth shut."

"Sounds like an idea." Sasuke mumbled shooting a glance at Naruto.

"The point," Kakashi continued, smoothly cutting off another argument before it could begin. "Is that I need you two to be prepared to go in there and question him. Know your facts for the case, don't let him wiggle his way out of any gaps. I'll let you two have first crack at him. See what you can get out of him."

* * *

Sakura smiled in to her tea as Ino screeched in her ear. The two girls were sat in Sakura's flat, catching up on how the gala had gone. Sakura had returned home early that morning, having spent the whole of Sunday with Sasuke, and had found a dozen impatient messages waiting for her from Ino. She hadn't bothered returning them, knowing that Ino would invite herself over. Sure enough, a very irate blonde was soon knocking on her front door.

They had settled down with a drink and Sakura had filled Ino in about Saturday, skimming over some of the more secretive parts of the case. Ino's attention however was all on the what happened upon their return to Sasuke's.

"Ah I'm so jealous. It sounds like something out of a film. I'm blushing just thinking about it."

Sakura hit her friend with a pillow, laughing along with her. "You would have been blushing in the morning. We found out his brother and friends had been sat in the living room when we got back and had heard everything."

Ino collapsed in to giggles and was inconsolable for a long while. "That's classic. Only you, Sakura."

"Shut up." She groaned good-naturedly.

"Hey it could be worse though," Ino pointed out. "What if Sasuke had forgotten to take off your wires? The entire police force could have been witness to your night of passion."

Sakura buried her face in her hands. "I hadn't even thought of that. I bet Sasuke is getting teased mercilessly."

"Worry about yourself." Ino smirked. "I'll get miles out of this one, Sakura."

They shared a little more gossip, giggling and snorting (in some cases) until the sound of the door interrupted them.

"Expecting company?" Ino queried.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll get it." Ino offered. "But if it's Sasuke in a white dress uniform come to sweep you off your feet then I'm having the hat."

A pillow soared after Ino, remarkably close to the mark and the blonde laughed, ducking in to the hallway. She pulled open the door and surveyed the man standing on the other side. "Hey Sakura!" She shouted back in to the apartment. "You've got a fine male specimen at your door. Where do you find them?"

The man in question blinked in confusion and Ino smiled brightly at him.

"Ino!" Sakura grumbled, coming out of the living room. "You can't shout things like that."

"Good morning, Sakura."

The pinkette brightened at the voice. "Itachi? What are you doing here? Come in."

Ino let him pass and let her eyes peruse his back side. "So you're Sasuke's brother? " Her eyes drifted down and she nodded. "I can see the resemblance."

Her words were ignored – by Sakura because she was used to her friend's and Itachi because he quite simply did not know how to respond. They moved in to the living room and sat down.

"So what can I do for you, Itachi?"

"I actually came here to apologise for yesterday morning. While my friends take great pleasure in teasing Sasuke, I realise that you became a target too."

"It's fine." Sakura said, waving it off. "Besides I think I we probably owe you the apology… we weren't exactly-"

"Quiet?" Ino offered.

"Considerate." Sakura finished flushing and glowering in her friend's direction. "There's really no reason to apologise."

"Still I feel I should I'm also here for another reason. The water situation in my house has been resolved sooner than I had anticipated, and to celebrate I would like to propose a dinner out somewhere. Some more of my friends are coming to Konoha for the occasion and are understandably interested to meet you. I would also like my brother to be there but I know he would refuse unless you agree to come."

"Okay." Sakura agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't people usually have housewarming parties in the house?" Ino asked.

Itachi glanced at her. "Not with friends like mine."

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi was sat in the interrogation room, hands folded primly on the table top, dark eyes staring directly ahead at the mirror on the wall. Behind that mirror Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stared back, unseen.

"He's way too calm." Naruto muttered.

"I told you, Orochimaru is always prepared. From what we heard on the tape he already suspected that Kabuto might have caused a problem. I think Yakushi in there will be expecting whatever we throw at him." Kakashi looked at his subordinates. "Guess that means you two will have to be imaginative." Kakashi looked at the technician monitoring the recording equipment and gave him a nod. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "Okay then, he's all yours."

Sasuke picked up the thin brown folder as he left the room and headed next door with Naruto.

Kabuto looked up as they entered and a pleasant smile crossed his face. "We meet again it would seem Officer Uchiha. It is a shame about the circumstances."

"It is." Sasuke said, taking a seat opposite Kabuto while Naruto leaned against the wall by the door.

"So, Kabuto Yakushi." Sasuke turned his eyes to the first page of the folder in his hands. "Went to Konoha University and graduated with honours in biology. You wrote your thesis on microbiological research methods and gained your doctorate." He looked up at the man. "And then you quit your job in the hospital's research department and became an assistant to Orochimaru. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kabuto smiled pleasantly. "Are we here to discuss my career choices?"

"Apparently we are." Sasuke nodded. "It seems odd to me that after so much studying you would abandon your work to become a glorified secretary."

Sasuke's jibe appeared to have no effect on the man and he shrugged. "It isn't illegal to change your mind is it? Did you know that the average person will have roughly seven jobs in their lifetime? I think you'll find that I am distinctly below par as it stands."

Sasuke was beginning to dislike the man more with every word he spoke. "Then let's discuss why you are here."

Kabuto nodded. "I was hoping you could tell me, I'm afraid I'm at a loss."

Sasuke withdrew two photographs folder and slid them towards Kabuto. The first a picture of Rikei, slumped over his table at the restaurant. The second, a picture of Shin, found murdered in his bathroom. Kabuto glanced at them before looking at Sasuke. "Familiar?"

Kabuto tapped the first picture. "Considering how much this man's death has been reported in the news lately, it would be impossible not to know."

"And him?" Sasuke placed his hand on the photo of Shin.

"No clue... though the picture is quite grotesque."

Sasuke leaned him chin on his hand. "You know nothing else?"

"Just what has been reported in the news." Sasuke nodded. "What about the Jade Leaf restaurant? Have you ever been?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I am rarely in Konoha and am by no means an expert on its eateries."

"Funny." Sasuke mused. "We have your voice on a phone call placed to the restaurant, taking the place of this man." Here he tapped Shin's photo once more. "The day both of these murders took place.

Kabuto leaned back in his seat. "And how do you know it is my voice?"

Sasuke raised his hand and instantly the room was flooded with sound as Kakashi played the recording from the gala. Kabuto's voice rung out, the brief exchange he had with Sasuke playing.

"How did you..." Kabuto began before he paused and laughed lowly. "I see, your 'date' was apparently a moment of pure serendipity it would seem."

Sasuke kept his face neutral and continued. "Our specialists have compared two recordings and surmise that there is almost no doubt it is you on both."

"But not completely sure?"

"Enough to convict." Naruto piped up

"Ah, I was wondering when the good-cop-bad–cop routine would start. If you are so sure that I have done something wrong, then why have I not been charged?"

"Just running a facial comparison on this." Sasuke withdrew the grainy CCTV image from the restaurant "Things don't seem to be looking good for you, do they Yakushi? It's a pretty big thing to do, even if it is for your boss." Sasuke noted.

"I haven't done anything." Kabuto denied. "And I don't know what you mean by that last sentence."

"We have audio proof of Orochimaru implicating himself."

He played the next sound bite and Kabuto frowned. "That proves nothing, I have been sloppy at work and Orochimaru was reprimanding me. Besides you weren't around when we were speaking so how did you get –" He paused before a look of comprehension spread over his face. "Ah, your date was not just there for the drink and dancing I presume? She is lovely by the way. I would be careful that no one steals her away."

Sasuke's hands slammed on the table before he realised he had stood up.

Naruto moved over to him hastily and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. His blue eyes narrowed at Kabuto. "I'd be careful about making threats here Kabuto."

"Threats?" The man blinked innocently. "I was merely paying her a compliment."

"Yeah well keep the compliments to yourself. I'd start worrying about how deep in this you really are." Naruto snarled.

Kabuto smiled and folded his hands on his lap. "Somehow I think I'll be just fine."

* * *

Sasuke sat on Sakura's sofa, eyes fixed on the floor ahead of him, vacant as he concentrated on the events of the day. They hadn't got much else out of Kabuto during question and eventually they had called it a day. He was mulling over Kabuto's words, the unsettling way he was so calm about everything, when a pair of small hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"You're very quiet. More so than normal." Sakura murmured. "And tense too. Are you okay?" She rubbed the stiff muscles in his back and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Yes. Just work getting to me." He caught a hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her gently over the back of the sofa. She laughed as she came to rest splayed across him.

"Your brother came here today."

"Hn?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Yep. I have some news for you... Itachi is convinced you won't find it good."

"I don't think I want to hear it then." Sasuke grumbled.

"I'll tell you anyway." Sakura said, ignoring his grumpiness. "To celebrate the fact his house is now liveable, he wants us to go to have dinner with him."

"What's so terrible about that?"

"His friends will be there."

"No." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura sighed. "Really, Sasuke? You're all grown men, surely it won't be that bad."

"It will and so I'll cut my loses now – I'm not going."

Sakura wound her arms around his neck and pouted. "Please? I really would like to go."

Sasuke looked down at her, knowing what she was up to and yet curiously powerless to resist. "You're evil."

Sakura laughed, sensing victory. "Feminine wiles."

"You'll see it my way by the end of the night. You'll wish you never met them."

Sakura smiled. "Maybe I will... or maybe I'll just be more convinced than usual that you are a bit of a drama queen."

Sasuke had been called many things in his life but never that and he shook his head. "I'm just being honest." He sighed heavily. "Fine we'll go to this dinner and you can admit I'm right afterwards."

* * *

Itachi had picked a lovely restaurant to celebrate in. Sakura was impressed by the pianist serenading the dinners and the delicious smells drifting throughout the room. Itachi's friends however, seemed quite rowdy for such an environment. There was a large group of them and Sakura was trying her best to lay down some distinct memories of each of them so she would remember them in future.

She had already, however briefly met Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, and was running through what she had gleamed of the others in her head. Hidan's voice oozed confidence and he flirted with the waitress shamelessly. Kakuzu did not speak much at all, Sakura had only heard a muttered 'hello' from him so far, and Zetsu was almost as quiet.

"So what made you decide to be a marine biologist?" Sakura asked Kisame politely.

There was a bark of laughter from across the table. "Because only the fish can tolerate him!"

"Shut up Deidara!" Kisame bit back and Sakura blinked. The group seemed to take a lot of joy in arguing.

"So, Itachi." Sakura wasn't yet sure on all of the voices and who they belonged to –such a big group after all – but she thought that might have been Zetsu. "How does it feel to be living out on your own in the big city again?"

While Itachi was drawn in to conversation with his friends, Sakura realised how stiffly Sasuke was sitting beside her. She slipped her hand in to his under the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Just keeping my guard up. I'm sure something is going to come hurtling at my head in a moment."

Sakura smiled. "They don't seem _that_ bad."

"They are behaving themselves so far – probably because you're here. Give them time and you'll see what I mean."

In the end, Sakura had to concede that Sasuke was right. By the time the main course had been finished (and a lot more alcohol had been drunk) Itachi's friends were fully out of their 'conserved' shells.

Hidan had a foul mouth, Kisame drank like… well like a fish, and Deidara and Sasori were arguing over what constituted true art.

The others were more quiet, but Sakura thought she had a pretty good grasp on their personalities.

Kakuzu had apparently tallied up who owed what for the bill and was arguing that they shouldn't leave a tip. Zetsu became a completely different person when he had a drink – his previously ultra-polite persona giving way to someone who was apparently itching for a fight.

"I'm telling you that waiter is giving me funny looks." He hissed to Itachi.

Itachi gave a long-suffering sigh. "That may be because the table is obscenely loud." He tried to placate the man.

Zetsu went back to mumbling darkly to himself and Sakura shifted closer to Sasuke.

"Told you."

Sakura poked him in the side. "Hush you. You said you'd get hit by something. I haven't noticed anyone make you a target so far."

"I'm telling you Sasori art is beautiful when it is fleeting!"

"What's that all about? Sakura asked aloud.

Itachi sighed next to her. "Deidara is a performance artist."

"Unemployed." Sasuke muttered.

"And the sculptures he makes are destroyed in public places. He says it is expresses the transient nature of beauty." Itachi continued, ignoring his brother.

"And Sasori doesn't agree?"

"No. He's a tattoo artist – he most definitely appreciates permanence."

"And dolls." Sasuke interjected again.

Sasori apparently caught that remark for Sasuke found himself pinned under an unwavering glare.

"Puppets." The older man said simply. The rest of the group seemed to remember that Sasuke was there and they turned their attention to him gleefully.

"So what's new in your life Sasu-kins?" Deidara grinned at him. "I see you've embraced the occult because only some really freaky stuff could have actually bagged you a woman." He paused and a wicked grin upturned his lips. "Actually, Sasu-kins agrees with me when it comes to art, Sasori. I mean after what we heard the other night, he certainly appreciates _fleeting_ performances."

"Watch it." Sasuke growled.

"Yeah Deidara," Kisame laughed, reaching for another bottle of sake. "Wouldn't want him to arrest you."

"Don't tempt me." The younger Uchiha muttered. "See what I mean?" He turned to Sakura.

"Well I think you brought that on yourself." The girl laughed.

* * *

Dinner continued with Sasuke as the target of incessant teasing and , once the bill had been settle, Sasuke was on his feet, Sakura's wrist in his grasp.

"Leaving so soon?" Kisame laughed. "We were just about to hit a club."

"No thank-you." Sasuke ground out. "I've had more than enough stupidity for once night."

Deidara howled with laughter. "Listen to him! It's like Itachi 2.0 but with added grouchiness."

Sasuke groaned lowly. "Come on, Sakura."

"Hey!" Kisame sniggered, gleefully jumping on the renewed torture of their friend's little brother. "Maybe Sakura wants to join us at a club. Surely it's not sleepy time for you kids yet?"

"Oh Kisame," Sakura said with mock-exasperation in her voice. "We have no intention of _sleeping_."

Sasuke could have kissed Sakura then and there when he saw Kisame and Deidara's jaws drop at her answer. He smirked at the group. "Enjoy your night together _gentlemen_."

Sasuke led Sakura from the restaurant and waited until they were out of sight of the doors before planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed. "What was that for?"

"For shutting those idiots up for once. The look on their faces was worth all the torment they've put me through in the past."

Sakura wound her arms around his neck and smiled up at him coyly. "I'm glad I could be of service. Now how about you take me home so I can make good on my promise?"

Sasuke let out an amused breath. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**Yet again I had this chapter written for the longest time, debating of whether to change anything only to decide to post it as it is. Oh well!**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews for the last chapter – I'm glad that you enjoyed the ending as much as I did. A little more Akatsuki in here just to torture Sasuke a little more.**

**I've been planning the rest of the chapters out and I think another ten chapters or so and then we're finished. I have a few chapters already written and I can't wait for you to read them so I had best get a move on and write the rest.**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Money Talks

**Chapter Twenty**

**Money Talks**

* * *

The morning drop-in session was just winding down at the hospital with parents arriving to collect their children. Sakura was making her way around the room, adjusting the floor cushions back in to neat piles and making sure all the chairs were tucked back under the tables.

Suzu, the lady in charge of the sessions was also tidying up, sorting the toys and learning aids back in to their respective boxes, and the two women chatted happily as they worked.

"You know," Suzu piped up during a lull in the conversation. "Doctor Tanaka has been here a couple of times asking if I'd seen you?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yep. I've told him that you're fine as far as I know, but I think he wants to see you with his own eyes." Suzu eyed the now fidgeting Sakura. "Any particular reason why he'd be so worried about you?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Don't make me beat it out of you." Suzu said in an overly-gruff voice and Sakura's lips twitched in to a small smile.

"He was at the gala at the weekend."

"Yeah, I can't believe you've been so lucky as to win tickets to that twice now."

"Ah don't worry, I won't be entering the raffle next year."

"So," Suzu prompted. "What happened at the gala?"

"Doctor Tanaka saw me leaving with my date."

"Let me guess – the rather handsome police officer you brought to visit the children before? I thought you made a lovely couple."

"We weren't really a couple then."

Suzu laughed. "Of course you were, you just didn't know it yet."

Sakura felt herself flush.

"Anyway," Suzu needled. "There must be more to the story than that?"

"Well I guess Doctor Tanaka was worried. Sasuke wasn't very happy at that moment and I guess it looked a little odd with him dragging me out of the room."

"Sakura." Suzu's voice held a tinge of worry and Sakura shook her head rapidly.

"No, he wasn't angry with me... well actually I guess he was but he was worried more than anything. I really scared him."

"How?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I can't say."

Suzu's voice was understanding. "You don't have to explain to me. So I guess Tanaka thought you were in trouble."

"Yep."

"I'd also venture a guess that Sasuke's anger became very useful by the end of the night." Sakura felt her face burn horribly and Suzu's delighted laugh echoed in the room. "I remember what it was like to be young. My husband was quite the hot-head." Sakura felt Suzu's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Now come on, let's get out of here and enjoy the sunshine."

Sakura whistled for Metsuki who had taken a nap under one of the tables and the dog lumbered to her side. Gripping his lead, she walked with Suzu from the hospital, the older woman badgering Sakura for more information on the turn her relationship with Sasuke had taken.

The hospital was a lovely place as odd as that sounded. Despite the central position it held in the city, the architects and designers had ensured there was plenty of wide-open spaces surrounding the building. As it was, Suzu and Sakura took their time walking along the winding paths and enjoying the scent of fresh-cut grass on the air. Some of the staff from the hospital, and those patients able to get out of bed and go for a walk offered Suzu friendly smiles and called out to Sakura s they passed.

The day was very lovely. The fine spring they had experienced had now given way to a warm summer and June's mild heat had now given way to an almost-sweltering July. Sakura shrugged off the light jacket she had put on that morning and slung it over her bag, letting the sun warm her bare shoulders.

"So any plans for the day?" Sakura asked her companion.

"Well I've got just over an hour for lunch but I have some meetings at the hospital this afternoon. You?"

"I might head over to the park and let Metsuki get some exercise."

"I'll walk with you. I want to try that new sandwich shop that's opened opposite the park anyway."

The walk to the main Konoha park took a pleasant ten minute stroll. They wide expanse of green grass, glistening lakes and scenic running paths made a nice break to the towering office buildings and multitude of boutiques and eateries that otherwise dominated the city.

Sakura loved the park because it was easy to find a private piece of grass to relax on and let Metsuki enjoy a bit of time-off. The hum of people's voices was loud in Sakura's ears as they cut through the park. It was lunch time after all and with both the main financial district and the KPD close by, it was a popular place for those on a lunch break to grab lunch and some fresh air.

The two women were crossing a bridge over the river that wound through the park when a loud voice cut through their conversation.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura froze, Suzu coming to a halt beside her. Sakura placed the voice easily – the dinner with Itachi's friends had been hard to forget. When she heard the heavy footfalls come to a halt in front of her she offered up a friendly smile. "Deidara."

"So you do remember me, yeah?"

"Honestly, you're all unforgettable."

"Now don't try to butter me up," Deidara jested. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Oh no," Suzu replied. "We were just about to go our separate ways. I'll see you in the morning, Sakura."

"Right. Bye."

Honestly, Sakura felt a little awkward stood there with this man who she had met only a couple of times before and who had been privy to a rather intimate moment between herself and Sasuke. She quickly realised she shouldn't have worried. Deidara took off talking a mile a minute, babbling about the gorgeous weather and how long it had been since he had been in Konoha (there were several university-era road trips that made up the bulk of his experience with the city). And then he was crouched by her side, and Sakura had been very confused as she felt his shoulder bump against her upper thigh before she realised his attention had turned to Metsuki.

"What a gorgeous dog. I love dogs but my landlord would have a conniption fit if I got one. Itachi's mentioned this guy a few times, I hear he's quite the smart dog?"

Sakura blinked slowly as Deidara took a breath and was half-expecting him to carry on his stream of consciousness-esque conversation, but the man remained quiet.

"Ah, yes he's a four-legged Einstein."

Deidara let out a delighted chuckle and proceeded to babble at Metsuki in a surprisingly effective baby voice.

Sakura was torn between slight fear at the man's unbridled enthusiasm for... apparently everything, and amusement for the very same reason. Amusement won out in the end and she grinned widely. "So what brings you here?"

Deidara stood from his crouched position. "Hanging with Itachi. They're just putting the finishing touches on the office now. All the refurbishments have been done and they're just sprucing the place up." There was a beat of silence and then a sudden clap of hands that made Sakura jump. "Hey! You should come over there with me. I stepped out to enjoy the sun but I'll have to head back at some point."

It was with great bemusement that Sakura found herself being swept away to the financial district of Konoha by a babbling blonde that would have given even Ino a run for her money.

* * *

Sasuke was getting a headache. Rin Rikei, considering that he was supposed to be merely a highly regarded scientist, had a very knotted past. It had been simple to trace his life up until her graduated from his postgraduate studies, but then… nothing. The man just seemed to disappear until he had been hired by Karōshi and began researching artificial food.

Missing years in a person's background were never a good sign.

"Hey Teme."

Brilliant. The only thing that could _possibly_ improve his headache.

Naruto skipped in to the office, a slip of paper in his hands. Naruto placed it on the desk with a flourish and Sasuke stared down at the long string of numbers on the sheet.

"What am I looking at?"

"Why only the missing piece of Rin Rikei's life."

Sasuke raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Naruto and the blonde pouted.

"Why does no one ever let me have any fun around here?" He flopped down opposite Sasuke and tapped the paper. "I was looking through Rikei's personal accounts for the years he dropped off the grid. Each month a deposit for the same amount was placed in to his account."

Sasuke sat up a little straighter. "A salary?"

"That's what I thought." Naruto nodded. "Anyways, all direct debits and deposits require the involved company to have a unique user ID. No matter how secretive they would like to be, it was quite easy to trace them back using that number."

"I'm hate to say it, but I'm impressed." Sasuke smirked. "So? Who did the money come from?"

"A rather small independent company that test and trial chemical products before they are declared fit for human testing."

"So another lab?" Sasuke looked quite put out. "It doesn't really help us."

Naruto grinned. "The person at the lab was quite tight lipped about giving me any information on Rikei until I mentioned who I was. Funny that people's tongues get quite loose when you mention the word 'homicide'. They finally gave up the goods and you'll never guess what the last project Rikei worked on at the lab was."

Sasuke allowed Naruto this moment of glory and motioned for him to continue.

"Rin Rikei was commissioned by Orochimaru's cosmetics company to test the safety of a new facial cream. They emailed me a copy of the report that Rikei compiled and it matches the formula that we found in his work files."

"Face cream?" Sasuke was dubious.

"Yep. Anti-aging cream apparently. I'm not sure why he took that research on to his next job with him though – he's already published his results."

Sasuke pondered this and rubbed a frustrated hand across his eyes. "Until we find out exactly what the files on his home computer mean then I'm not sure we'll get much further."

"The brainiacs still not figured it out huh?" Naruto folded his hands behind his head.

"Parts of it are still highly encrypted. What they have been able to piece together doesn't make much sense."

"At least we're making some progress."

Sasuke nodded. "You know, thinking about it, Orochimaru's name has come up from enough different channels that we may be able to get a search warrant. If they can pinpoint that IP address more precisely to Orochimaru rather than the whole of Otogakure then I think we might be in business."

"Naruto nodded. "Come on, I think we've earned some lunch. We can speak to Kakashi about this on our way out."

* * *

"Sakura?" Itachi sounded surprised to see her stood in his new office.

"Hi." She smiled.

Sakura gathered that the elder Uchiha looked at Deidara for an explanation as she felt the blonde shrug, his arm still draped casually over her shoulders. "I saw her when I was out and decided to bring her back."

"Kidnapping now Blondie?" Sakura picked up Kisame's voice across the room. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Don't hate my magnetic personality." Deidara sniffed haughtily. He lifted his arms to stretch and Sakura took the opportunity to sidle out of grabbing reach.

"Well," Itachi said, approaching her. "Welcome to what I'm sure will be the bane of my existence."

Sakura laughed lowly and took a few steps forward. She could remember the bland, uninspiring portrayal of offices from the shows and movies she had watched as a teenager. Of course she couldn't say if there was grey splashed all over the place but she had a feeling that Itachi had done things differently.

The floor beneath her feet was not the cheap carpet tile that she walked over in the hospital offices, but instead a hardwood floor (highly polished if the way her feet were slipping was anything to go by).

"When are you moving the furniture in?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Hey how'd-?"

"The echo." Sakura cut off Kisame's question.

"Most of the things will be delivered today." Itachi answered her, ignoring Kisame's astounded expression.

"It seems like a good space."

"Yes, apparently before this it was used as an art gallery."

"Trust Itachi to have the trendiest bank office in the city, yeah." Deidara yawned as he passed them.

"Yeah, if he gets himself a few paint swatches and fabric samples. He could pack this job in and become an interior designer."

Kisame and Deidara collapsed in to laughter and Sakura heard Itachi sigh in exasperation.

She patted his arm sympathetically. "Where are the others?"

"Sasori is in my office, just across the room. Kisame and Deidara were driving him extremely close to committing a homicide. The others are either at work or still in bed." He paused, gently taking Sakura's arm and guiding her to a nearby sofa.

"I thought the furniture hadn't arrived yet." Sakura queried.

"Some have, the odds and ends. We're still waiting on all the desks and other office equipment."

"Hey if this is the service your customers get then sign me up."

Itachi laughed lowly. "Sorry, I'm going to be dealing with corporate banking. Unless you start pulling in at least six figures a year then I can't help you."

"I'll have my people call your people." Sakura smiled.

Itachi sat next to her. "So where is Sasuke today?"

"Work." Sakura answered. "I was fortunate enough to only be working until lunch time today."

"Have you eaten yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "I was ambushed by Deidara soon after I left the hospital."

Itachi huffed in apparent despair and stood up, gently taking Sakura' elbow. "Come on, I haven't had a chance to take a break today. Besides, I'm not comfortable with the way Metsuki is sniffing around that potted plant."

* * *

Sasuke listened as Naruto babbled on about arranging a night out with the guys from work – apparently Kiba was dating a girl who worked at a new club in the city and… well honestly, Sasuke was being very generous with the term 'listening'.

"Hey, Teme look."

Sasuke put down his overflowing sandwich (heavy on the tomatoes), turned in the direction that Naruto was pointing and saw a sight that caused him to groan inwardly.

Who should happen to have decided to visit his favourite place to grab lunch other than his brother and his friends?

Sasuke was contemplating getting his lunch wrapped up to go when he spotted another, much more welcome figure. As Kisame moved fully in to the busy coffee shop, Sakura's form became visible. The group moved over to the counter and Sasuke could hear general bickering from Deidara and Kisame over the former's decision to order a tuna melt.

Sasuke watched as Metsuki's ears perked up and his large, furry head turned in his direction. The Labrador made to move towards him before catching himself and coming to a halt. That was enough to catch Sakura's attention and she also turned her head towards Sasuke.

Watching as Itachi noticed Sakura's distraction, Sasuke met his brother's eyes and Itachi whispered something in to Sakura's ear.

The pinkette smiled and wove her way through the small tables that filled the cramped shop.

"Hey there Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped cheerfully when she got close enough to their table.

"Hi." Sakura smiled in return.

Sasuke trailed his fingers across the back of her hand and she turned her attention to him.

"Hello." She grinned. "Good day so far?"

"Maybe." Sasuke answered, pulling the chair next to him out and guiding Sakura to take a seat. "Just growing old dealing with this case." He eyed the quartet still stood at the counter and sighed. "So should I even ask how you wound up with that group of clowns."

Sakura shrugged. "Deidara just sort of popped up and insisted I go visit Itachi's new offices. Your brother decided that I needed lunch and so here I am." Sakura tilted her head. "I wouldn't have expected to find you guys here."

Naruto answered her enthusiastically, his mouth full of half masticated bread. "This place makes the best sandwiches in Konoha. I would have preferred ramen but Teme here put his foot down."

"I'll put my foot down your throat if you don't stop talking with your mouth full, you idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not like it bothers anyone but you, Teme." Sasuke glared at Naruto and blonde apparently grasped what he had just said. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Sakura-chan. Honest!"

Sakura merely smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. I won't regret not seeing the contents of your mouth." She paused and recalled the phrase that Sasuke complained that his partner was always yelling. "Believe it."

Sasuke groaned _'there were two of them'_ while Naruto laughed loudly and punched Sasuke in the arm.

"You don't deserve her, Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his mouth to bite back at the blonde when his brother approached the table, a carrier back containing his and Sakura's orders hanging over his wrist.

"I have your food Sakura. Would you prefer to eat it here with my brother or join me and the others out in the park?"

Sakura looked startled at being asked but as she opened her mouth, Sasuke's phone rang.

Sasuke fumbled for it in his jacket pocket and glimpsed Kakashi's name as he pulled it out. "Hello."

"_Good news."_ Kakashi's voice held a hint of excitement. _"Shiho from the lab just came down and told me they've managed to get a specific location on the IP address that was in contact with Rikei."_

Sasuke stiffened. "Orochimaru?" He saw Naruto perk up now.

"_Bingo. You and Naruto need to get back here now. We're going to focus on Orochimaru for the time being. We're an inch away from getting a search warrant but I want to scour everything before we make the application. I want his bank accounts, business associates – everything gone over with a fine toothed comb to make sure we've got as much as possible on him."_ Kakashi paused. _"Sasuke I don't need to tell you how important this is. We need a reason to get in there and find out what he and Rikei were emailing each other about. With any luck his computer will still have traces of the communication."_

"Got it." Sasuke went to end the call when Kakashi spoke once more.

"_I'd recommend you and Naruto bring extra clothes – I reckon you're going to be living at HQ for quite some time."_

Sasuke's groan was lost as Kakashi disconnected the call. "Come on, Dobe we've got work to do."

Naruto shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and stood up, brushing his hands off.

Sasuke cupped Sakura's face in his hands, aware of his brother's eyes on him. "I have to go."

Sakura nodded. "See you at dinner?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I don't think I'll be back. Kakashi said it could take a while."

"Oh." Sakura's face fell momentarily before she nodded and smiled up at him. "Okay I understand."

Sasuke looked at his brother and Itachi gave him a pointed look.

"I'm sorry but if I'm not going to be back I'll call and let you know. Maybe Itachi –" Sasuke trailed off and Itachi smoothly stepped in.

"Sakura is of course welcome at mine anytime she wishes."

Sakura nodded again though her eyes were fixated downwards. "It's fine." She patted the hand that was still on her face. "You go and save the world, Superman."

Sasuke let out an amused breath. "I'll see you soon." Placing a soft kiss on her lips he followed Naruto from the restaurant.

Kisame and Deidara noticed him as he passed but the annoyed look on his face was enough to stay even their tongues.

Really, Sasuke thought, Orochimaru was becoming a larger pain in his side than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Yet again two thirds of a chapter sit completed for months before I get off my butt and finish it.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews once again, they really push me to get the chapters finished.**

**The next few chapters are pretty crime based and then there's a chapter I've had written for ages now which I love to bits so I'm excited to post that.**

**I'm off to Rome for my birthday in a couple of weeks so I will try my very best to post the next chapter before then.**

**Your reviews bring more joy to the Akatsuki than teasing Sasuke does! See you next time.**


End file.
